Mine
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan." / Last Chapter already Update!
1. Prolog

~Mine~

**Disclaimer: semua Charater yang ada di sini punya-nya Mom Jo, kecuali Draco and Harry#dicincang**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, amat sangat OOC dan author masih amatir, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan silahkan di baca dan kasih reviewnya yah.**

_**"Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan."**_

**Hemione POV**

Tak akan ada anak-anak di dunia ini yang menginginkan kedua orangtuanya bercerai, begitujuga dengan ku, aku sama sekali tak menginginkannya dan mengharapkannya, setiapkali aku mendengar mereka bertengkar di tengah malam, membuatku menangis dalam diam, ingin rasanya aku berlari ke tengah-tengah mereka dan menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. tapi setiap kali pertengkaran itu terjadi, aku hanya bisa diam dan menangis di kamarku, seperti hari ini, Dad kembali pulang tengah malam, membuat aku dan Mom terpaksa memulai makan malam tanpa nya, lagi. Setelah makan malam, aku langsung ke kamarku, dan membaca buku di sana, Surat dari Harry dan Ron(Pacarku) sudah ku balas tadi pagi, dan mereka belum memberikan surat balasan, jadi hari ini aku hanya membaca buku Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu hitam, untuk kelas 7, sesekali aku melirik kearah jendela berharap ayahku akan pulang, tapi nyatanya, Daddy belum pulang juga, tak ada tanda-tanda mobilnya memasuki halaman rumah, dan pintu depan terbuka. Aku menghela nafasku, dan melihat kearah Jam dinding berwarna ungu di kamarku, Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, dan Daddy belum pulang juga, aku menutup buku tebal yang sedari tadi ku baca, dan setelah itu mengganti piama ku dan pergi tidur.

"KENAPA KAU BARU PULANG, Will?" aku terbangun saat mendengar teriakan marah dari ibuku, sudah ku duga hal ini pasti akan terjadi lagi.

"SUDAH KU BILANG AKU BANYAK PASIEN HARI INI!" kali ini aku mendengar Daddy yang balas berteriak, dua tahun belakangan ini mereka selalu bertengkar hebat seperti ini, aku tak pernah menceritakan ini kepada Harry atau pun Ron karena aku tak ingin menambah beban mereka.

"BOHONG! KAU PASTI BOHONG!" kali ini Mom kembali berteriak, aku menutup kedua telinga ku dengan bantal ku, berharap bantal ini bisa meredam suara pertengkaran mereka.

"BOHONG? LALU KAU MAU AKU MEMBERIKAN JAWABAN APA?  
KAU INGIN MENUDUHKU SELINGKUH, BEGITU?" cukup sudah habis sudah kesabaran ku mendengar pertengkaran mereka, aku keluar kamar ku dan menuruni tangga.

"MEMANG BEGITU KAN KENYATAANNYA?" aku melihat mom kembali berteriak ke arah Daddy, wajahnya memerah karena marah, dan yeah, aku yakin dia juga menahan air matanya,

"HELENA KAU BENAR-BENAR…." Dia hampir saja menampar Mom, tapi aku berlari kearah mereka dan menahan tangannya.

"Dad, Mom, Please, tolong hentikan ini semua…" Ujarku, Daddy hanya memberikan tatapan yang susah di jelaskan pada ku, dan tanpa bicara apapun, dia kembali mengambil kunci mobilnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Mom langsung terduduk di lantai, dan menangis, aku memeluknya. Selalu seperti ini, dan hal ini selalu terulang selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Terkadang aku selalu merasa ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke Hogwarts agar tak bisa mendengar ataupun melihat pertengkaran mereka yang selalu terjadi di tengah malam, tapi ada saatnya juga aku berfikir tak sanggup meninggalkan Mom sendirian, dan membiarkannya menangis sendirian.

"Dear, tidurlah, ini sudah malam, kau bilang besok kau akan menginap di rumah  
keluarga Weasley, kan?" Ujar ibuku setelah menghapus air matanya.

"Mom, aku tidak akan pergi besok, aku ingin bersama Mommy, aku takut Daddy  
akan menampar mu, lagi…" Ujarku, Mom hanya tersenyum miris, mendengar hal yang ku katakan.

"itu tak akan terjadi lagi sayang…" Ujarnya

"Tapi, Mom…."

"Percayalah Mione, Daddy tak akan melakukannya." Ujar ibuku

"sebenarnya, kenapa Daddy berubah seperti ini Mom, apakah… apakah ada wanita lain?" Tanya ku hati-hati aku takut sekali Mom akan menangis lagi.

"kau tak perlu tahu tentang itu, sayang." Ujar ibuku

"Mom, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, usiaku sudah tujuh belas tahun…" Ujarku

"Kau akan tahu itu sendiri nanti…" Ujar ibuku

"Mom, dan Dad tak akan bercerai kan?" aku kembali mengajukan pertanyaan itu

"tidak, sayang, sebisa mungkin Mom akan bertahan, sekarang tidurlah, ini sudah  
tengah malam." Ujarnya, aku hanya mengangguk dan kembali kelantai dua dan tidur di kamarku, semoga saja, Mom dan Dad tak akan berpisah, membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku tak bisa tidur malam ini.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku berulang-ulang tapi aku tak bisa tidur, aku turun dari ranjang ku dan duduk menatap langit malam yang hitam, gelap tak berbintang, aku menghela nafasku. Aku tak pernah membayangkan hal ini terjadi, dan aku tak menginginkannya. Aku tak pernah menginginkan melihat kedua orangtuaku bertengkar di tengah malam, dan melihat mom menangis setiap harinya, aku tak menginginkannya. Aku merasa beban ini terlalu berat untuk ku simpan sendiri, tapi aku juga tak yakin bisa membagi ini dengan kedua sahabatku dan pacarku. Aku menghela nafasku, dan menatap langit sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk tidur.

**TBC**

_**Bagaimana? Ancurkah? Aneh? Abal? Maaf yah saya Author baru soalnya, jadi masih amatir, so abis baca FF ini aku minta Rivew nya yah….**_

_**Note: di sini ceritanya sesudah perang dan voldemorth si manusia tak berhidung itu udh matek…. **_


	2. The Burrow

~Mine: The Burrow~

**Disclaimer: semua Charater yang ada di sini punya-nya Mom Jo, kecuali Draco and Harry#dicincang**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, amat sangat OOC dan author masih amatir, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan silahkan di baca dan kasih reviewnya yah.**

_**"Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan."**_

** Hemione POV**

Pagi ini aku akan pergi ke The Burrow, sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu untuk meninggalkan Mom, karena ini hari minggu dan Daddy libur, aku takut kalau mereka bertengkar, dan aku takut kalau Daddy akan semakin nekat. Tapi Mom memaksa ku untuk pergi kesana dia bilang _"aku yakin kau tak ingin melihan pertengkaran kami lagi, Mione. Jadi aku rasa jauh lebih baik kau mengunjungi sahabat mu, dan melupakan hal yang menyebalkan yang terjadi di rumah ini dan bersenang-senang dengan mereka." _kata-kata Mom, tadi pagi saat membangunkan ku itu terus terngiang di telinga ku. aku menghela nafas ku, lalu menggunakan Jaket ku sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai satu untuk sarapan dengan kedua orangtuaku.

Mataku mencari-cari sosok ayahku yang tak ku temukan di meja makan pagi ini, sudah kuduga, dia pasti belum kembali. Kemana dia pergi? Entahlah, yang jelas, setelah ia bertengkar dengan Mom, dan memutuskan untuk keluar, dia baru akan kembali keesokan hari nya. Aku menghampiri meja makan, aku menatap sedih Mom ku, yang duduk sendirian sambil memainkan sarapannya, di sebelahnya meja yang selalu di tempati oleh Daddy kosong, ada secangkir kopi favorite nya dan Koran paginya, sarapannya juga sudah tersedia di sana. Seandainya hal itu tak pernah terjadi, semua pertengkaran mereka selama dua tahun belakangan ini tak pernah terjadi. Aku pasti masih bisa melihat Senyum Mom, yang sangat indah menyambut kami setiap pagi, dan suara Dad yang menyapaku setiap turun dari tangga untuk sarapan, dan makan malam. Pelukan Hangat Daddy untuk kami saat kami menonton TV di ruang tengah, atau hanya sekedar bercengkrama saja, dan setiap akhir pekan seperti ini Daddy pasti akan menyisahkan waktunya untuk menemani aku dan Mom, jalan-jalan, kemanapun, ketempat manapun kami ingin pergi dia pasti akan menemani kami. Aku benar-benar merindukan semua hal itu, aku merindukan kehangatan yang selalu ia berikan padaku. Aku merindukan ayahku yang jauh lebih mencintai keluarganya dibandingkan hal yang lain, ayahku yang selalu membuat Mommy tersenyum, bukan menangis, dan aku merindukan ayahku yang selalu menyapaku setiap pagi. Air mataku hampir saja menetes, saat Mom memanggilku.

"Mione? Kenapa hanya berhenti di situ, dear? Kau tidak ingin menemani Mom sarapan,sayang?" Ujar Mom sambil tersenyum padaku, senyuman yang berbeda senyuman ini terasa begitu palsu untuk ku, ini bukan senyuman favorite ku.

"Ya, aku baru mau sarapan…" dustaku, aku berjalan mendahuluinya dan duduk di kursiku lalu melahap sarapan ku, rasa roti tawar dengan selai kacang ini terasa begitu hambar, benar-benar tak terasa apapun, aku menelan sarapan pagi ku dengan susah payah, sebisa mungkin aku tak bertanya tentang Daddy walaupun aku ingin. Aku tahu sejak tadi Mom memperhatikan ku, tapi aku hanya pura-pura tidak tahu, aku hanya diam dan melanjutkan memakan sarapanku sampai akhirnya Mom mengeluarkan suaranya untuk mengajakku bicara.

"Kau pasti ingin bertanya tentang ayah mu, kan?" ujarnya, aku yakin dari nada suaranya kalau dia tidak baik-baik saja.

"tidak, aku sudah tahu kalau Dad pasti belum pulang dari tadi malam, aku benar kan?" ujarku, Mom hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum miris, cukup sudah aku tak bisa lagi melihatnya seperti ini. Aku tak tahan melihat Mom seperti ini, aku bangkit dari tempat duduk ku setelah menegak habis susu yang sudah mom sediakan untukku, lalu mengencup pipi ibuku.

"aku pergi dulu, Mom, aku tak akan menginap hari ini…" Ujarku, lalu berjalan keluar rumah. Aku memperhatikan jalan-jalan di sekitar ku, memastikan bahwa tak ada siapapun di sini, baru setelah itu aku ber apparatte ke kediaman keluarga Weasley. Begitu aku sampai di sana aku mendapati teman-teman ku sedang berada di halaman belakang The Burrow, Harry bersama Ginny dan Ron sedang bermain catur sihir dengan Percy, aku menghampiri mereka, Ginny langsung berlari memelukku saat melihat ku datang begitu juga dengan Harry, dan terakhir aku memeluk Ron, aku sangat merindukannya selama liburan musim panas ini.

"Mione, kau kemana saja selama liburan ini, tumben sekali kau tak datang dan menginap  
di sini?" Tanya Ginny, aku hanya bisa memaksakan senyum ku untuk mereka, ingin sekali rasanya aku menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka, menceritakan tentang semua yang terjadi pada ku selama liburan musim panas kali ini.

"apa terjadi sesuatu, Mione?" kini gentian Ron yang bertanya pada ku

"Tidak, hanya saja aku sedang…. Sedang tidak ingin…. Maksudku aku sedang ingin  
menghabiskan liburan ku bersama keluargaku." Dustaku, aku berharap mereka tak menyadari aku berbohong.

"aku tahu ada yang tidak beres degan mu, Mione. Ada apa? ceritakan semuanya pada  
kami!" Ujar Harry, mata Emerald nya menatap mata Heazel milikku, menatap mataku langsung dan terasa begitu menusuk untuk ku.

"tidak, Harry, aku baik-baik saja." Ujarku, tapi matanya terus menatap ku, ayolah, aku tahu aku tak akan pernah berhasil berbohong darinya, bahkan Harry jauh lebih peka dari pada Ron, jadi akan sangat sulit kalau aku harus berbohong darinya. Harry memberikan tatapan pada ku _"kita harus bicara nanti, kau harus ceritakan semua pada ku, apa yang terjadi padamu!" _aku hanya bisa pasrah dengan sikap sahabat ku yang satu itu.

"ayo anak-anak… oh, selamat datang Mione, dear." Ujar Mrs. Weasley aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi sapaannya.

"Ayo, anak-anak, aku baru saja selesai membuat Cake, kalian harus mencobanya, ayo  
semua berkumpul di ruang tengah!" Ujar Mrs. Weasley. Aku berjalan mengikuti anak-anak Weasley yang lainnya ke meja makan, dan menikmati cake itu bersama mereka. Harry kembali menatapku dan memberikan isyarat padaku untuk mengikutinya keluar, aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya berjalan keluar rumah.

Harry membawaku kearah halama berlakang The Burrow, dan dia duduk di rerumputan hijau sambil memandang kearah langit. Aku menghela nafasku dan menghampirinya lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"ada apa?" tanya ku

"Aku yang harus nya bertanya pada mu, kan? ada apa dengan Mu?" dia balik bertanya pada ku

"aku? aku baik-baik saja, Harry," Ujarku, sebisa mungkin aku ingin menyembunyikan ini darinya, aku tak ingin membebaninya dengan permasalahan apapun lagi sekarang.

"Jangan bohong, Mione. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku." Kata Harry

"kalaupun ada yang terjadi padaku, itu bukan urusan mu, kan?" Ujarku, Harry menatap ku lalu mulai mengalihkan pandangan darinya lagi.

"Jangan Konyol, Mione. Kita sahabat, kan? itu artinya kau atau aku, bahkan ron  
sekalipun tak boleh menyembunyikan apapun yang terjadi." Katanya, aku menunduk dan menyerah,aku tak bisa berbohong lagi dari Harry sekarang.

"baiklah, dua tahun belakangan ini orangtuaku sering bertengkar hebat," Ujarku

"Bertengkar? Tapi saat aku berkunjung ke rumahmu waktu hari natal tahun lalu, mereka  
baik-baik saja." Ujar Harry, aku hanya tersenyum getir menanggapinya

"mereka hanya pura-pura, dan itu semua permintaan Mom." Kataku

"kenapa? apa penyebabnya?" tanya Harry

"Entahlah, dari yang sering ku dengar dari pertengkaran mereka, mungkin saja, kalau  
Dad, memiliki wanita simpanan. Tapi aku tak ingin berperasangka buruk padanya,  
bagaimanapun juga dia ayah ku." kataku, Harry menghela nafas

"kau benar, sebaiknya jangan berperasangka buruk dulu, sebelum kau tahu  
kebenarannya." Ujar Harry

"ada satu hal yang aku takutkan, Harry." Kataku, Harry menoleh kearah ku dan menantapku dengan pandangan bertanya

"apa itu?" dia bertanya kepada ku

"aku takut mereka berpisah, aku tahu ini konyol, tapi… maksudku, aku putri mereka  
satu-satunya, yang ku miliki hanya mereka, jadi wajar untukku kalau aku takut mereka  
berpisah, aku takut kehilangan salah satu dari mereka." kataku, Harry merangkulku, dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"tak akan terjadi apapun, Mione. Jangan berfikiran negatif tentang orangtuamu,  
pecayakan masalah itu kepada mereka berdua. Aku yakin mereka bisa mengatasinya," . Ada sedikit perasaan tenang saat aku mendengar Harry mengucapkan hal itu, dan entah kenapa, aku merasakan perasaan hangat di seluruh tubuhku, yang bahkan tak pernah ku rasakan saat Ron ada bersama ku.

"aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu, Mione." Ujar Harry sambil melepas pelukannya dariku, dan mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah Kotak Beludru berwarna merah, dan dia membukanya. Ada sebuah cincin emas, dangan batu Berlian berwarna hijau jambrud sesuai dengan warna mata Harry.

"Harry ini… indah sekali…" Ujarku

"yeah, bagaimana menurutmu? Aku berencana akan memberikannya untuk Ginny." Kata Harry, well, aku tahu ini aneh, tapi saat Harry bilang akan memberikan cincin itu untuk Ginny, aku seperti, err… tidak rela, kalau dia memberikannya.

"well, Harry, itu… indah sekali." Kataku, dia tersenyum

"baiklah, kalau begitu akan ku berikan ini untuk Ginny, umm… Mione, sudah lama  
sekali kau tak berkunjung dengan ku kerumah orangtua, Tonks, kau mau ikut? Aku  
akan pergi kesana untuk makan siang bersama Andromeda dan Teddy." Katanya, aku berfikir sebentar, dan aku rasa itu tak ada salahnya.

"baiklah, aku ikut, lagi pula aku sudah merindukan Teddy, ngomong-ngomong Harry.  
tolong jangan beritahu, hal tadi kepada Ron yah? Kau mau berjanji padaku kan?" ujarku.

"baiklah, aku akan merahasiakannya." Katanya. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Perlu bantuan?" kata Harry sambil mengulurkan tangan utuk membantu ku berdiri, aku menerima uluran tangannya, dan berdiri dengan bantuannya.

Kami berjalan masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Weasley, saat aku dan Harry masuk kedalam, semua mata langsung memandang kami, membuat aku dan Harry sama sekali merasa tidak nyaman. Harry langsung duduk di sebelah Ginny dan aku berdiri di sebelah Ron.

"Kalian habis dari mana?" Ron berbisik di telingaku.

"ini rahasia, jangan beri tahu Ginny. Harry minta pendapatku tentang cincin yang akan  
dia berikan kepada adikmu." Jawabku

"kenapa dia tak minta pendapatku juga?" tanya Ron tidak terima, aku hanya terkikik geli mendengar pertanyaannya.

"dia masih ingin merahasiakannya dari kalian." Jawabku

"kapan dia akan memberikan itu pada Ginny?" tanya Ron lagi. Aku hanya menggeleng

"Harry tak memberitahuku, eh… Ron, aku dan Harry akan kerumah Andromeda, dan  
mungkin Ginny ikut, kau mau ikut dengan kami?" tanya ku, aku tentu sangat berharap dia akan mau ikut, kami jarang menghabiskan waktu liburan berdua saja, selama liburan musim panas ini.

"aku rasa aku tak bisa, darl. Bagaimana kalau lainkali saja?" Ujarnya, aku mendesah kecewa, aku ingin sekali bertanya apa alasannya, tapi aku takut kalau kami malah akan bertengkar nantinya, jadi lebih baik aku tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Baiklah, lain kali saja." Kataku akhirnya, Ron merangkulku dan mencium puncak kepala ku.

"Mione, kita berangkat sekarang? ini sudah hampir jam makan siang, Ron, kau ikut?" kata Harry

"Yeah, kita berangkat sekarang, dan Ron tak bisa ikut…" jawabku sekenanya, Harry memandang Ron, sementara Ron hanya mengangkat Bahu.

"Ginny, juga tak bisa ikut dia bilang akan menemui temannya." Kata Harry.

"jadi, ayo kita berangkat sekarang." ajak Harry

"Jaga dia, Harry!" kata Ron saat kami berpamitan untuk pergi dengan keluarga weasley yang lainnya, sebelum kami ber-apparatte ke kediaman Andromeda, untuk makan siang bersamanya dan Teddy.

**TBC**

**Bagaimana? Masih banyak Typo betebaran kah? Atau semakin aneh bin ancurkah ff saya ini? Saya minta reviewnya yah untuk author senior, dan untuk temen-temen yang udh kasih review nya, thanks banget yah, review dari kalian sangat membantu. Dan sekali lagi, maaf kalo updatenya kelamaan yah. Heheheh. **


	3. Spend Time With Teddy

~Mine: Spend Time With Teddy ~

**Disclaimer: semua Charater yang ada di sini punya-nya Mom Jo, kecuali Draco and Harry#dicincang**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, amat sangat OOC dan author masih amatir, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan silahkan di baca dan kasih reviewnya yah.**

_**"Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan."**_

**Hermione POV**

Aku dan Harry tiba di kediaman Andromeda dan langsung di sambut oleh nya dan Teddy yang ada di dalam gendongannya. Andromeda tersenyum menyambut kami, dan Teddy langsung minta di gendong olehku begitu dia melihat aku dan Harry yang datang, warna rambutnya langsung berubah warna menjadi warna Pink, Teddy memainkan ikal rambutku, sementara aku tak bisa berhenti mencium pipinya yang tembem, aku benar-benar merindukan bayi berusia tujuh bulan ini.

"dia terlihat sangat merindukan mu, Mione…" Ujar Harry, aku hanya membalasnya dengan Senyuman.

"Teddy, sangat merindukan kalian, dia sangat semangat sekali saat tahu kalian akan datang." Ujar Andromeda.

"Benarkah? Aku juga merindukan mu, Teddy!" Ucapku sambil kembali mencium pipi tembem nya, Teddy tertawa senang saat aku mencium pipinya, aku, Andromeda, dan Harry ikut tertawa melihat tingkah nya yang lucu.

"ayo, lebih baik kita masuk kedalam dan kalian temani Teddy bermain, dia sudah menunggu  
kalian sejak tadi, sampai-sampai tak berhenti memintaku menggendongnya, untuk melihat  
kearah jendela." Ujar Andromeda, lalu kami masuk kedalam rumah dan menemani Teddy bermain di kamarnya.

Aku dan Harry menemani Teddy bermain di kamarnya, sementara Andromeda dan beberapa peri rumahnya sedang menyiapkan makan siang. Teddy benar-benar jauh lebih aktif dari sebelumnya, aku sampai kewalahan sementara Harry terlihat biasa saja karena dia sering berkunjung ke sini dan pastinya sudah biasa berhadapan dengan Teddy. aku mendengus melihat Harry yang sesekali tertawa melihat ku yang kewalahan menghadapi Teddy.

"Kau lihat apa?" Kataku Ketus

"aku? aku tidak lihat apapun…" katanya sambil menahan tawanya

"huh!" aku hanya mendengus sambil kembali menarik Teddy yang mulai mencoba menarik sebuah pajangan yang di letakkan di kamarnya.

"seharusnya benda seperti ini tidak di letakkan di kamar Teddy!" ujarku, aku kembali meletakkan pajangan itu di tempat yang lebih tinggi, dan menggendong Teddy, Teddy terlihat sangat senang di dalam gendonganku, sambil Memainkan ikal rambutku dengan tanggan kanannya, ia menunjuk-nunjuk arah jendela dan memintaku untuk membawanya kesana, aku mengikutinya dan Teddy terlihat senang saat ia melihat beberapa anak-anak penyihir lainnya terbang menggunakan sapu terbang mini mereka dan bermain Quiditch, bersama ayah mereka. Teddy sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan anak-anak itu sampai-sampai dia menempelkan wajahnya ke kaca jendela kamarnya.

"apa yang dia lihat, Mione?" Tanya Harry, yang sejak entah sejak kapan dia berdiri di belakangaku.

"Melihat mereka." Ujaku, sambil mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah ana-anak yang sedang bermain Quiditch itu.

"Hey, jagoan!" Panggil Harry dan Teddy menoleh, dia langsung menggapai-gapaikan tangannya minta di gendong oleh Harry. Setelah berada di dalam Gendongannya, Teddy kembali menunujuk anak-anak yang bermain Quiditch itu.

"Kau mau bermain Quiditch juga?" Tanya Harry, Teddy menganggukkan kepalanya, sambil merengek kepada Harry.

"Um… kau masih terlalu kecil, Jagoan…" ujar Harry, Teddy mulai memberengut dan akan menangis

"Tapi, aku akan membelikan mu, boneka Snitch mainan, dan sapu terbang mini, bagaimaa?" bujuk Harry dan Berhasil, Teddy tidak menangis lagi, dan tertawa lalu memeluk Harry.

"Baiklah, kita akan pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membelikan mu, boneka Snitch dan  
sapu terbang mini, hari ini setelah makan siang, bagaimana?" Ujar Harry dan Teddy kembali menangis sambil kembali tertawa dan menjerit kesenangan. Harry tersenyum melihat anak babtis nya itu, sementara aku hanya bisa menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Kau benar-benar akan menjadi ayah yang sempurna, Harry. Betapa beruntungnya Ginny karena karena dia memiliki mu, seandainya itu aku…. argh, apa sih yang kau fikirkan Hermione, Harry itu milik Ginny dan kau… kau sudah memiliki Ron, jadi jangan bermimpi untuk mendapatkannya Mione!

"ayo, semuanya, makan siang sudah siap!" Ujar Andromeda, membuyarkan Lamunan ku, Harry dan Teddy sudah berjalan mendahuluiku, sementara aku dan Andromeda menyusul mereka dari belakang.

"Kemana, Ron dan Ginny? Kenapa mereka tidak ikut dengan kalian juga?" Tanya Andromeda padaku

"Ron ada keperluan dan aku tidak tahu itu keperluan tentang apa, sementara Ginny  
Harry bilang dia menemui temannya." Jawabku, sekenanya, Andromeda hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum mendengar penjelasanku.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan Hemione, Kau dan Harry sangat serasi. Aku tahu pernyataanku  
barusan sangat konyol, karena kalian sudah memiliki pasangan masing-masing tapi, bagiku  
kalian tetap terlihat Cocok." Ujar Andromeda, aku hanya diam, dan merasakan wajahku memanas sekarang, untung saja Harry terlalu sibuk dengan Teddy sehingga dia tak mendengar kami.

"aku…. Andromeda, itu tidak mungkin, Harry bahkan sudah merencanakan pertunangannya  
dengan Ginny setelah kami lulus dari Hogwarts, aku dan Ron… meskipun belum  
merencanakan hal itu, tapi aku tak bisa berpisah dari Ron." Ujarku Halus, Andromeda hanya tersenyum lagi tanpa menanggapi kata-kataku dan mengangguk mengerti.

Kami memasuki ruang makan, aku dan Andromeda langsung duduk di tempat kami masing-masing sementara Harry medududkkan Teddy di atas kursi kayu khususnya. Kami bertiga memakan makan siang kami dengan sesekali di selingi obrolan sementara Teddy hanya memaikan sendoknya dan membuat buburnya berantakakan kemana-mana, dan tertawa senang setiap kali melihat bubur itu mengenai wajah nya, alhasil, dia benar-benar kotor sekarang.

"Teddy, jangan itu makanan, sayang, ayo Granma suapin ya, Aaa!" Ujar Andromeda sambil berusaha menyuapkan makan siang Teddy, tapi Teddy malah menggeleng dan menutup mulutnya.

"sayang, ayo dong, makan siang dulu, buka mulutnya dong, ini sapu terbangnya mau  
mendarat #eh?" ujar Andromeda, tapi Teddy tetap tak membuka mulutnya dan tetap menggeleng kuat-kuat, Andromeda menghela nafasnya dan menyerah dengan sikap keras kepala cucu sematawayang nya itu.

"biar aku saja, Andromeda!" Ujarku dan Harry bersamaan, Andromeda hanya menatap bingung kepada kami.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mau menyuapi Teddy?" Tanya Andromeda

"Aku saja…" Ujarku dan Harry Bersamaan, kali ini aku menatap Harry dan pandangan kami bertemu begitu saja, aku merasa ada hal yang aneh, aku merasa seperti perutku di aduk-aduk dan memuntahkan makan siangku, wajahku juga memanas, dan detak jantungku berdetak seribukali lipat jauh lebih cepat.

"aku saja, Harry, kau habiskan saja makan siang mu." Ujarku, Harry hanya menagngguk sementara aku pindah duduk di sebelahnya dan menyuapi Teddy yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sayang, makan dulu,yuk! Nanti setelah ini kita ke Diagon Alley, Kita beli boneka Snitch  
dan sapu terbang mini untuk mu, bagaimana?" ujarku, sambil mencoba menyuapi Teddy, dia mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya, dan aku langsung menyuapinya makan siangnya.

"nah begitu dong, baru namanya Jagoan, lagi yah buka mulutnya, sapu terbangnya mau  
mendarat nih…" Ujarku, dan Teddy membuka mulutnya lagi, dan menelan semua makan siangnya yang aku suapi.

"Kau akan menjadi ibu yang hebat, Mione. Ron sangat beruntung!" aku sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur keluar dari mulut Harry, dan seketika itu juga wajahku kembali memanas, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, dan kembali menyuapi Teddy sampai makan siangnya habis tak tersisa.

"Nah sekarang, kau harus mandi dulu, sebelum kita berangkat ke Diagon Alley, ok?" ujarku, Teddy kembali mengangguk dan menggendongnya.

"Maaf, Andromeda, bisakah kau siapkan pakaian Teddy selagi aku memandikannya?" Tanyaku, Andromeda mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruang makan bersama Harry sementara aku, memandikan Teddy.

** Harry POV**

Aku dan Andromeda menyiapkan baju Teddy, sementara Hemione masih sibuk memandikan Teddy dan belum selesai.

"Harry…" Panggil Andromeda, aku menoleh kearahnya dengan padangan bertanya.

"ada apa Andromeda?" Tanya ku, dia meletakkan baju Teddy di atas tempat tidur kedil Teddy, dan berjalan mendekatiku, yang sekarang sudah berdiri menghadap Jendela.

"Terimakasih, Harry!" Ujar Andromeda, aku menatap nya dengan salah satu alisku terangkat.

"Untuk apa?" aku bertanya kepadanya

"karena aku sudah bersedia menggantika Remus untuknya, kau sangat menyayanginya, dan  
kau juga sangat memperhatikannya, kau bisa menggantikan posisi kedua orangtua Teddy  
dengan sangat baik, Harry, terimakasih banyak." Ujar Andromeda, aku benar-benar merasa kalau Andromeda tidak perlu mengatakan ini, aku dan Teddy bernasip sama, sementara itu, Remus sudah menjaga ku seperti dia menjaga Putranya sendiri, dan dia menyayangi ku seperti itu, jadi tak ada salahnya jika aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan padaku, bahkan aku bersedia melakukan hal yang lebih, aku akan memberikan nyawaku untuk Teddy memberikan apapun hanya untuk melindunginya dan melihat senyumnya, karena aku yakin tak ada seorangpun yang menginginkan hal seperti ini dan mengalami hal seperti ini, kehilangan kedua orangtua saat kau baru saja di lahirkan. Tak ada anak-anak yang mau mengalaminya. Aku menghela nafasku dan menatap keluar Jendela.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan itu Andromeda. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya  
ku lakukan sebagai wali dan ayah babtisnya, aku juga tak ingin Remus, dan Tonks  
kecewa padaku karena aku tak bisa menjaga putra mereka, sementara selama sisa hidup  
mereka, mereka melindungku dengan mengorbankan nyawa mereka, maka aku juga akan  
begitu, akan kuberikan apapun termasuk nyawaku, untuk melindungi Teddy, dan melihat  
nya tersenyum." Ujarku, Andromeda kembali memberikan senyuman terimakasih dan keibuannya padaku

"kau tau, Hermione dan kau terlihat sangat serasi, tapi sayangnya kalian suda memiliki  
pasangan masing-masing." Ujarnya, aku sedikit tersentak saat mendengar hal itu, dan tersenyum miris, ok! Aku akui kalau aku memang sempat mencintainya, tapi itu dulu, saat kami dalam pencarian Hocrux dan Hermione dan Ron belum memiliki hubungan apapun.

"dia sudah punya Ron dan aku sudah memiliki Ginny, Meda..." Ujar ku.

"aku tahu, dia juga memberikan tanggapan yang sama seperti mu, saat aku mengatakan  
hal konyol dan tolol ini kepadanya." Kata Andromeda. Hening. Sesaat sauna jadi hening, aku dan Andromeda tak berbicara sama sekali, sampai pintu terbuka dan Hermione masuk sambil menggendong Teddy yang sudah di balut handuk olehnya agar tak kedinginan.

"Andromeda, dimana baju milik Teddy?" Tanya Hermione, Andromeda hanya menunjuk kearah ranjang Teddy dan mulai memakaikan baju Teddy, aku memperhatikannya sejak tadi, ada perasaan aneh menjalar di seluruh tubuhku perasaan aneh yang bahkan tak pernah ku rasakan saat aku berada di samping Ginny, perasaan yang benar-benar asing untukku.

"nah, sudah selesai!" Ujar Hermione, lalu dia menggendong Teddy dan Teddy langsung menggapai-gapaikan tengannya kearahku, aku langsung menggendongnya.

"baiklah, kita ke Diagon Alley, sekarang?" Tanyaku, Hermione mengangguk, dan Teddy melonjak kesenangan di dalam gendongan ku.

"Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang, sayang!" Ujar Andromeda, aku dan Hermione lasung membawa Teddy ke Diagon Alley dengan jaringan Floo, aku sangat Khawatir kalau Apparatte akan berbahaya untuk anak sekecil Teddy.

Kami tiba di Knocktum Alley#benergak tulisannya?, dan langsung ke Diagon Alley saat Teddy memeluk leherku, aku tahu dia benci tempat ini dan dia ketakutan, aku dan Hermione pergi ke toko Mainan langgananku dan lasung membelikan Teddy boneka Snitch yang bisa terbang sendiri, dan Sapu terbang mini, saat aku membeli ini Hermione sempat memintaku berfikir ulang, karena dia takut benda itu akan melukai Teddy, tapi setelah aku menjelaskannya dia mengerti, tak hanya membelikan itu saja, aku Dan Hermione juga membelikan beberapa mainan yang lainnya, dan Mione membelikan Mainan Edukasi untuk Teddy, setelah membayar semuanya, aku dan Hermione juga Teddy keluar dari toko mainan, kami berencana akan maka ice cream, tapi langkahku tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang memuakkan dan membuatku naik darah, aku memberikan Teddy kepada Hermione dan mendekati mereka.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

**TBC**

**Gimana? Semakin anehkah? Ancurkah? Pasti banyak Typo dan Miss Typo bertebaran di Chap ini, dan pasti terlalu bertele-tele, maafkan saya kalau begitu, dan jangan lupa Rivewnya, Rivew dari kalian sangat membantu loh, Thanks.**


	4. Break Up!

Mine: Break up!

**Disclaimer: semua Charater yang ada di sini punya-nya Mom Jo, kecuali Draco and Harry#dicincang**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, amat sangat OOC dan author masih amatir, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan silahkan di baca dan kasih reviewnya yah.**

_**"Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan."**_

_Hallo! Flo balik lagi, hehehehhe, maaf yah kalo update nya kelamaan, kemaren itu aku abis MOS dan sibuk sekolah jadi gak sempet nulis dan berhubung bsk libur jadi, Flo punya waktu buat Update FF ini selama empat hari kedepan, dan mungkin, selanjutnya Flo Cuma bisa update dan post FF seminggu sekali aja, oke deh kalo gitu langsung baca ajah._

** Harry POV **

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" kedua manusia menjijikkan itu menghentikan hal yang mereka lakukan saat aku membentak mereka. Ginny langsung menoleh kearahku, dia tak berana menatap wajahku dan terus merunduk, semenatara Malfoy, dia menatapku tanpa Ekspresi, aku berjalan mendekati mereka.

"jadi ini alasannya kau tak bisa ikut menemaniku untuk menemui Teddy?" Tanya ku gusar

"Harry… Aku…"

"Jadi dia teman yang kau bilang itu? Oh, aku paham sekarang jadi dia alasan mu selama  
ini menjauh dariku, tidak membalas semua surat yang ku kirimkan?" aku tak bisa lagi menahan semua emosiku sehingga aku mengatakan hal itu.

"Harry dengarkan aku dulu, ini tak seperti yang kau fikirkan…."

"LALU KAU FIKIR INI APA?" aku kembali membentaknya

"Potter, biarkan Ginny, menjelaskan semuanya pada mu, kau hanya salah faham." Kali ini si musang pirang itu yang bicara, wajahnya datar aku semakin ini meninju wajah menyebalkannya itu.

"Diam, Malfoy! Ini bukan urusan mu!" aku mentap tajam Malfoy, yang sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapan Ginny, dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya.

"kalau kau masih tak ingin mendengar penjelasannya, Potter, maka kau harus mendengar  
penjelasan ku." Ujarnya, aku masih menatapnya Tajam, mendengarkan penjelasannya? Dia fikir dia siapa? Dia hanya laki-laki brengsek perebut pacar orang.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan mu, atau pun dia!" ujarku sambil menunjuk mereka bergantian, dan memandang jijik kearah mereka.

"Dengar, Ginny, kalau kau memang ingin mengakhirinya sejak awal, kau bisa bicarakan  
hal ini dengan ku baik-baik, bukan seperti ini caranya." Ujarku

"Harry, aku… maafkan aku… biar aku jelaskan dulu…" aku bisa mendengar suaranya bergetar.

"aku tak ingin mendengarkan apapun, kita berakhir, hubungan kita cukup sampai disini!" Ujarku, lalu mengambil Teddy dari gendongan Hermione

"Kita kembali kerumah Andromeda sekarang, Mione, Teddy harus pulang!" Ujar ku, Hermione hanya mengangguk mengerti, lalu ikut ber-apparate dengan ku dan Teddy ke kediaman Andromeda.

Andromeda terkejut saat melihat kami tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya, dan Teddy masih sangat tenang di dalam gendonganku, dia hanya memainkan Snitch mainan yang baru saja ku belikan untuknya.

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Aku kira kalian akan kembali satu atau dua jam lagi…" ujarnya, aku hanya menarik bibirku dengan paksa dan menampilkan senyuman yang biasa ku perlihatkan tapi sepertinya kali ini gagal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Meda, kami hanya ingin pulang lebih awal, aku ingin membantumu  
menyiapkan makan malam." Jawab Hermione, aku rasa dia sudah menyadari suasana Hatiku yang buruk sejak tadi.

"Meda, aku akan menginap di sini…" ujarku

"oh, tentu saja, Dear, aku sudah siapkan kamarmu, kau tahu dimana kamarmu kan?" ujarnya, aku menangguk dan menyerahkan Teddy kedalam gendongannya, Teddy hampir menangis tapi aku cepat-cepat menghiburnya.

"kita akan main lagi nanti, ok? Aku hanya ingin tidur sebentar…" ujarku, Teddy mengangguk mengerti, aku hanya tersenyum, dan mencium pipi tembemnya.

"aku ke kamar dulu…" Ujarku, lalu meninggalkan dua orang wanita itu dan berjalan dengan gontai ke kamarku.

**Hermione POV**

"Ada apa dengan Harry, Mione?" Tanya Meda

"akan ku ceritakan Nanti, setelah membawa Teddy ke kamarnya." Jawabku, Andromeda mengangguk mengerti, dan mengikutiku, ke kamar Teddy. aku mendudukkan Teddy di karpet tempatnya bermain lalu merapihkan semua mainan barunya yang baru saja di belikan Harry tadi, lalu menyusul Andromeda duduk di sebuah kursi sambil mengawasi Teddy yang sedang bermain.

"Jadi? Ada apa?" tanya Andromeda langsung to the point.

"dia melihat Ginny dan Draco berciuman di Diagon Alley tadi, saat kami akan ke kedai  
Ice Cream." Jawabku, Adromeda menghela nafasnya, dan menangguk mengerti

"Harry, mengakhiri hubungan mereka, aku tahu dia pasti sakit hati sekali, baru hari ini  
dia memperlihatkan kepada ku, cincin milik Aunt Lilly, dan dia berencana memberikan  
cincin itu kepada Ginny, saat hari ulangtahun Ginny nanti." Kataku lagi

"kau harus menghiburnya Mione, jangan tinggalkan dia." Ujar Andromeda, membuatku bingung untuk menerjemahkan kata-katanya barusan.

"maaf?" ujarku

"maksud ku, saat ini mungkin Harry hanya akan mendengarmu saja, Ginny adik Ron,  
jadi bisa saja Ron lebih membela adiknya untuk saat ini." Ujarnya, aku mengangguk mengerti, Andromeda benar juga Ron pasti akan cenderung membela Ginny untuk masalah ini.

"Baiklah, akan ku coba untuk membicarakan hal ini dengannya nanti, tapi untuk sekarang  
aku rasa lebih baik kita biarkan saja dia sendiri dulu." Ujarku, Andromeda tersenyum kepadaku, dan kembali memperhatikan Teddy yang masih asik menangkap Snitch mainannya yang terbang tidak begitu tinggi darinya.

Sejak tadi hanya satu hal yang muncul di fikiranku, Ginny terlalu bodoh untuk mengkhianati Harry dan berpaling kepada Malfoy, dia seharusnya tahu apa saja yang pernah di lakukan Malfoy, bagaimana Malfoy saat menghina keluarganya dulu, dan sekarang? dia dengan mudahnya meninggalkan Harry hanya untuk Malfoy? Benar-benar pemikiran yang tak masuk akal.

"aku mau menyiapkan makan malam, kau mau membantu?" Tawar Andromeda

"ya, setelah aku selesai memandikan Teddy" ujarku, Andromeda tersenyum lalu meninggalkan ruangan, sementara aku menghampiri Teddy dan menggendongnya.

"kau harus mandri dulu, setelah itu kita makan malam, dengan Granny Andromeda, dan  
Harry, ok?" Ujarku, Teddy hanya menangguk lalu kembali memainkan ikal rambutku, sementara aku membawanya keluar dari kamarnya dan memandikannya.

**Harry POV**

"Harry! Ayo bangun kau tidak ikut untuk makan malam?" Hermione membangunkan ku yang ketiduran, setelah memikirkan hal yang menyebalkan tadi siang. Aku bukan lagi milik Ginny dan dia bukan lagi milikku, rasanya aneh dan sangat asing saat menyadari satu kenyataan kalau kami sudah tak bersama lagi, aku seperti merasa kalau… ada satu ruang kosong yang sangat hampa di dalam hati ku saat ini.

"Harry?" Hermione kembali membangunkan ku dari lamunan ku.

"kau lebih baik cepat mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk makan malam." Ujarnya lagi, aku mengangguk

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hermione dengan nada yang sedikit cemas

"aku luarbiasa baik-baik saja, Mione. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Tanyaku

"tadi siang…" aku mengerti arah pembicaraan Mione, aku tak ingin membahasnya.

"aku sedang tak ingin membahas hal itu lagi Mione." Ujarku

"apa kau akan memaafkan Ginny?" Tanya Mione

"tidak untuk saat ini, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana nanti." Ujarku, lalu meninggalkannya sendirian, dan berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku membiarkan Shower mengguyur kepalaku, siapatahu saja, ini bisa membuatku lebih tenang, dan kepalaku jadi jauh lebih dingin.

Aku memasuki ruang makan dan mendapati Hermione sedang menyuapi Teddy, dan sesekali mengobrol dengan Andromeda, aku melirik jam dinding dan sekarang sudah pukul setenagh tujuh. Aku menghampiri mereka dan duduk di tempat ku.

"kau ingin makan apa Harry? Ingin ku ambilkan?" tawar Hermione, kalau saat ini Ginny ada di sini, mungkin Ginny yang akan melakukannya.

"tak perlu, Mione, aku bisa ambil sendiri." Kataku, Hermione mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali menyuapi Teddy.

"kau tidak makan malam?" Tanya ku

"Aku akan makan nanti setelah menyuapi Teddy." jawabnya, aku hanya mengangguk mengerti, dan kembali memperhatikan Mione yang masih sibuk menyuapi Teddy.

"ehrm… Harry, makan malam mu tak akan habis kalau kau hanya memperhatikan  
Mione." Ujar Andromeda, dan membuatku tersentak dari lamunanku.

"Aku… aku tak memperhatikannya, aku hanya memperhatikan Teddy." Jawabku

"benarkah?" Ujarnya, aku hanya mengacuhkannya dan memankan makan malam ku, dan sesekali melirik ke Mione yang juga salah tingkah dan wajahnya memerah. Dia lucu sekali jika terlihat seperti itu. Astaga! Apa yang kau fikir kan Harry, dia milik Ron!

"aku akan membawa Teddy kekamarnya, kalian bisa lanjutkan saja makan malam  
kalian." Ujar Andromeda, aku mengangguk dan Hermione mulai mengambil makan malamnya sendiri dan kami melanjutkan makan malam kami dalam diam.

"Harry, kau benar-benar serius mengakhiri semuanya dengan Ginny?" Tanyanya, aku meletakkan sendok dan garpuku, lalu menatapny setelah menghembuskan nafas berat.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang kalaua aku ingin berhenti membahas tentang ini?" kataku, Hermione hanya diam tak menjawab.

"baiklah, aku serius mengakhirinya, Mione. Kalau ku pertahankan pun, dia hanya akan  
semakin menyakitiku." Ujarku, dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya

"bagaimana kalau kau nanti jadi… jadi…"

"hancur maksud mu? Jadi lemah, dan berubah?" Ujarku, Hermione hanya menagngguk

"pemikiran konyol, Mione. Kalau aku sudah membuat ke putusan, itu artinya aku sudah  
tahu konsekuensinya, dan itu artinya aku tak akan hancur hanya karena hal ini." Ujarku

"bagaimana dengan hubungan mu dan Ron, nantinya? Kalian pasti akan bertengkar…" ujarnya aku kembali menatapnya.

"Kalau Ron sahabatku dia pasti bisa mengerti dan menghargai keputusan ku, kau tak usah  
takut, Mione." Ujarku, Hermione masih terlihat tak yakin tapi hanya diam dan kembali menyantap makan malamnya.

"setelah ini aku antar kau pulang, ibumu pasti sangat kesepian di rumah sendirian." Ujarku, Hermione mengangguk dan setelah kami menyelesaikan makan malam kami aku mengantarnya pulang kerumahnya.

**TBC…**

**Maaf readers, saya telat update, udah masuk sekolah soalnya jadi gak bisa sering-sering update, bytheway thaks buat yang masih bersedia baca Fic Picisan dan abal ini, keep reviewing yang….**

**Alexandreia Florentine**


	5. They're Fight again

Mine: They're Fight Again

**Disclaimer: semua Charater yang ada di sini punya-nya Mom Jo, kecuali Draco and Harry#dicincang**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, amat sangat OOC dan author masih amatir, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan silahkan di baca dan kasih reviewnya yah.**

_**"Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan."**_

**Hermione POV**

Selesai menghabiskan makan malam kami, Harry dan aku langsung pamit kepada Andromeda, lalu Harry mengantarku. Saat kami tiba di depan rumah ku, aku langsung mendengar suara ayahku dan tangisan ibuku. Aku menghela nafas, sudah ku duga, keputusanku untuk meninggalkan Mom sendirian di rumah adalah salah. aku menatap Harry sebentar.

"kau bisa kembali, Teddy pasti mencari mu." Kataku

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa menemani mu kedalam kalau kau mau…" ujarnya

"tak perlu, dan aku yakin kau juga tak mau melihat hal yang sedang terjadi di dalam." kataku

"kau yakin?" Tanya Harry lagi, aku menangguk

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, sampai ketemu besok di Kings cross." Ujarnya lalu dia kembali berapparatte kerumah Andromeda, sementara aku, aku masih menimbang-nimbang untuk berapparatte ke kamarku atau masuk lewat pintu depan dan melihat pertengkaran mereka, akhirnya setelah cukup lama menimbang-nimbang aku memutuskan untuk masuk lewat pintu depan dan menghentikan pertengakaran kedua orangtuaku.

Aku membuka pintu rumah dan pemandangan pertema yang kulihat adalah Dad menampar wajah Mom, aku langsung berlari kearah Mom, dan memeluknya.

"Dad! Apa yang kau lakukan!" kali ini aku yang membentak

"Kembali ke kamarmu Mione, atau kau juga akan…"

"Akan apa? Dad akan Menamparku? Kalau begitu ayo tampar, jangan sakiti Mom lagi, aku tak akan meninggalkan mom dan membiarkan mu mengamuk dan menaparnya lagi!" kataku lagi, Dad mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap menamparku Tapi Mom menghalanginya.

"Cukup,Will! Aku bilang cukup! Jangan sakiti, Mione, kalau kau ingin tampar aku, pukul saja aku, tapi jangan pernah sakiti Putriku!" Mom kembali membentak, Dad hanya memandang kami dengan pandangannya yang sangat sulit untuk di jelaskan dan kembali mengambil kunci mobilnya lalu keluar rumah. Mom jatuh terduduk dan kembali menangis semetara aku menghampirinya dan memeluk Mom.

"Mom…" aku memeluknya, Mom membalas pelukan ku dan masih belum berhenti menangis

"Mom, stop it ok? Jangan menangis lagi…" Ujar ku, Mom melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya, aku membantu Mom berdiri dan membantunya duduk di sofa.

"Ada apa? kenapa Mom dan Dad bertengkar lagi?" Tanyaku, Mom hanya diam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan ku.

"Apa dugaan awalku benar? Ada wanita lain kan, Mom?" Tanya ku lagi, dan kali ini Mommy mengangguk. Aku mengepalkan tangan ku sebisa mungkin menahan emosiku, dalam hatiku, aku menyesal karena membiarkan Dad pergi begitu saja tadi, seharusnya aku meninju wajahnya dan memantrainya sectumcempra untuk membayar semua yang telah dia lakukan padaku dan Mom.

"Jangan benci Daddy mu, Mione!" seperti sudah berhasil menebak jalan fikiran ku, Mom memperingati hal itu padaku.

"Well, aku tak bisa janji…" Jawabku Enteng.

"Mione…"

"aku tak ingin bedebat, Mom! Ini bukan topik yang ku sukai untuk berdebat, jadi berhenti membicarakan hal menjijikkan ini dan juga laki-laki sialan itu!" ujarku

"dia ayahmu!" Ujar Mom

"tidak lagi kalau dia menyakiti mu!" Ujar ku, lalu berjalan kelantai dua, dan mengabaikan suara Mom yang sejak tadi memanggilku. Apa aku salah bersikap seperti ini? Aku rasa tidak, Dad sudah keterlaluan, dan untukku, apa yang sudah ia lakukan benar-benar menjijikkan dan membuat ku muak. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di ranjang ku, besok aku akan kembali ke Hogwarts, dan hari ini hari terakhirku di rumah, berani bertaruh? Dad pasti tak kan mengantar ku, kalau begitu, lebih baik aku berangkat sendiri besok, dan bertemu dengan sahabatku yang lainnya.

Aku mengambil tongkat sihir dan koper ku dan langsung memasukkan semua keperluan sekolah ku ke dalam koper milikku. Baru setengah barang-barang yang ku masukkan saat tiba-tiba kaca jendelaku di ketuk oleh se-ekor burung hantu yang tak kukenal, aku membukakan jendela kamarku dan membiarkannya masuk, aku langsung mengambil sebuah amplop dari paruhnya setelah itu burung itu kembali melesat pergi. Logo Hogwarts tercetak jelas di bagian depan, tapi kenapa mereka mengirimi ku surat malam-malam seperti ini? Dan saat aku membuka amplopnya terdapat sebuah lencana ketua murid mataku terbelalak saat melihat lencana itu dan langsung buru-buru membaca isi suratnya dan ternyata benar, aku adalah ketua murid tahun ini. Kekesalan ku terhadap Daddy menguap begitu saja, setidaknya akan ada hal yang menyibukkan ku selama aku berada di Hogwarts nanti, dan aku juga penasaran siapa yang menjadi ketua murid laki-laki. Aku berharap kalau itu Harry atau Ron, aku rasa akan menyenangkan menjalani tugas ketua murid bersama salah satu dari mereka, terutama Ron.

Aku meletakkan Lencana ketua murid itu kedalam koper, setelah mengecek sekali lagi barang bawaan ku, aku menutupnya . aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap ke arah jendela yang terbuka, dan sekali lagi hal yang paling enggan ku fikirkan kembali mengantui otakku. Kenyataan bahwa ada wanita lain di antara Mom dan Dad masih sangat sulit ku terima, dan yang paling membuatku masih tak percaya dengan ini semua adalah, Dad bisa melakukan hal itu, dia tak seperti Dad yang ku kenal selama ini, entah kenapa, hanya karena seorang wanita dia bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini. Aku kembali menghela nafas ku, aku sadar sekarang, aku tak bisa berharap banyak dari pernikahan mereka saat ini, semuanya sudah berada di unjung tanduk, dan aku benar-benar harus menerima kenyataan kalau suatu saat nanti, mereka akan berpisah. Air mataku kembali terjatuh, dan tangisku kembali pecah, ribuan memori kebersamaan kami kembali terputar ulang di dalam benakku. Ingin rasanya aku memutar waktu, dan kembali ke masa-masa dimana di situ tak ada pertengkaran mereka, tak mendengar pertengkaran mereka tiap malam, yang selalu membuat ku gila setengah mati, ingin rasanya kembali ke masa lalu saat Dad selalu memberikan kecupan selamat malam untukku, dan memelukku saat aku menangis, dan membawaku ketempat manapun yang aku inginkan. Ingin rasanya aku kembali beradu argumentasi dengannya lagi. Aku menoleh kearah pintu masuk kamar ku, dan mendapati Dad berdiri di sana.

"Mione…" Panggilnya, aku menghapus air mata ku dan memaksakan senyumku.

"Hi… Dad…." Ujarku, dia mendekat dan berdiri di sampingku.

"Kau menangis?" ujarnya, tapi aku tak menjawab

"kau membenciku?" aku tersenyum kecut, saat mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Benci? Aku ingin sekali membencimu, tapi setiap kali aku mencoba aku akan menangis, kenyataannya, Dad adalah orang yang berharga dalam hidupku." Ujarku, dan tersenyum pahit setelah mengucapkannya.

"Kalau begitu berusahalah membenci ku." Ujarnya lagi, aku hanya diam mematung dan tak merespon apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Maaf, Maafkan aku karena sudah menyakiti ibu mu…." Ujarnya

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, tapi pada Mom…" Ujarku

"kalau dia masih mau mendengarku, akan ku coba…." Katanya

"tapi itu… mungkin tak akan membuat hubungan kami membaik…" ada sedikit nada putus asa dalam kalimatnya saat ini.

"kalian akan bercerai?" Tanyaku tak percaya, Dad tak menjawab, matanya terus memandang langit dan tersenyum kecut.

"Jadi itu benar? Dan kalian akan bercerai? Kenapa?" Tanyaku, aku hampir menangis sekarang.

"semua masalah menjadi rumit dua tahun yang lalu, Mione… " Ujarnya, membuat pemikiran ku tentang orangketiga itu semakin kuat. Aku hanya diam tak menggubrisnya lagi.

"ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur, aku akan mengantarmu ke King's Cross!" Ujarnya

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku, Dad! Kenapa kalian bertengkar terus menerus?" Tanya ku lagi.

"Aku tak akan membahasnya dengan putri ku, aku rasa, Helena sudah memberi tahu mu apa alasannya kan?" Tanya Dad lagi

"Jadi itu benar?" Tanya ku, dia tak menjawab dan langsung meninggalkan kamarku. Aku kembali berteriak frustasi! Hal yang selama ini selalu ku sangkal kebenarannya bahkan dalam benakku sendiri, ternyata benar? ASTAGA! Dunia ini memang gila! Aku kembali terduduk dan menangis, mereka akan berpisah, dan aku tak akan merasakan kasih sayang dari Dad lagi, aku memeluk lututku dan menenggelamkan wajahku di sana. Kalau seperti ini kenapa aku tidak mati saja! Membayangkan aku akan kehilangan mereka karena hal tolol ini membuat ku gila, apa lagi kalau ini menjadi kenyataan? Aku berdiri dari lantai yang ku duduki dan meraih sebuah figura berisi foto kami bertiga, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu dan setelah itu, tak akan adalagi senyum seperti ini di wajah Mom, dan aku akan merindukan hal itu. Aku keluar dari kamar ku, dan mendapati Dad masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Kau tak perlu mengantarku besok!" Ujarku

"tidak memanggilku Dad lagi?" Tanyanya

"apa itu masih berlaku? Daddy ku bukan seorang pecundang seperti mu!" Ujarku

"jadi kau membenciku, sekarang?" Tanyanya, nada suarnya terdengar saat getir di telingaku, dan hampir membuat ku menangis lagi tapi aku menahannya.

"Kau menyakiti Mom, jadi jangan harap hubungan kita akan membaik seperti dulu. Aku membenci mu, jadi setelah ini jangan pernah mengajakku bicara lagi, jangan pernah pedulikan aku, jangan pernah tulis surat padaku saat aku di Hogwarts, jangan coba-coba memberikan kado ulangtahun untukku lagi, jangan kirimi buku lagi padaku karena aku pasti akan membuangnya, dan satu lagi, jangan buat Mom menderita lebih lama lagi, atau aku akan benar-benar mengakhiri hidupmu dengan tanganku sendiri." Ujarku, Dad hanya diam mematung.

"Hanya Itu?" Tanya nya

"Jangan… jangan pernah menyayangi ku karena aku sudah membenci mu seperti ini!" Ujarku dan tangis ku kembali pecah, Baru kali ini kata-kata sekejam itu meluncur dengan sangat mudah dari bibir ku.

"Boleh… aku memeluk Putriku, untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku membayar semua yang sudah ku lakukan? Aku akan mengikuti semua hal yang kau minta, tanpa melewatkan satu hal. Apapun akan ku berikan untuk My Princes." Ujarnya, aku mengangguk dan kembali menangis di dalam pelukkannya. Entah sampai kapan aku akan mampu bertahan dengan segala peraturan yang ku buat, tapi di sisi lain aku merasa hukuman itu cukup pantas untuknya.

"Maafkan aku,Mione. " Ujarnya lagi, aku mempererat pelukkan ku, tak ada harapan lagi, kenyataan kalau mereka akan berpisah sudah berada di depan mataku, dan kenyataan kalau aku akan kehilangan kasih sayang Dad sudah menanti ku, ini… mungkin adalah pelukan terakhirnya untukku.

"Sampai akhir hidupku, Kau tetap Putriku." Ujarnya, lalu dia melepaskan pelukkannya, dan masuk kedalam kamarnya, aku menatap punggungnya dan saat pintu kamarnya tertutup aku berbalik, namun langkahku terhenti saat mendengar dia memanggilku.

"Mione!" Ujarnya, aku menoleh

"aku… akan melakukan apa yang kau minta besok, dan aku mohon jangan tolak ini…" dia memberikan sebuah kalung dengan batu permata berwarna Heazel sebagai bandulnya. warna mata kami, kepadaku.

"ini hadiah dariku yang terakhir, aku membelinya kemarin dan ingin memberikannya untuk mu. Ingat ini, kau ingin membenciku sampai akhir hidup mu, aku bisa mengerti itu, tapi kau juga harus mengerti satu hal. Sampai akhir hidupku, kau tetap putriku dan aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun." Ujarnya dan kembali menutup pintu kamarnya, aku memakai kalung itu dan kembali berlari kekamarku, lalu menangis di sana.

**TBC. **

** Maaf yah readers, saya baru next dan lama banget, Modem lagi gak ada isinya kemarin dan blum sempat beli, btw, gimana tentang chap ini? Aneh? Picisan? Tambah OOC? Masih adakah Typo dan Miss Typo yang bertebaran? Pengennya sih Chap ini bisa Touching feeling banget, jujur deh saya yang nulis aja sampe nangis waktu nulis Chap ini #saya emang lebay, aneh, bin emosional jadi maaf. Ok deh! Kep Reviewing yah!**


	6. Lost

Mine: Lost

**Disclaimer: semua Charater yang ada di sini punya-nya Mom Jo, kecuali Draco and Harry#dicincang**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, amat sangat OOC dan author masih amatir, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan silahkan di baca dan kasih reviewnya yah.**

_**"Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan."**_

** Hermione POV**

Aku terbangun dengan mata membengkak hasil dari menangis semalaman. Aku menatap jendela kamar ku yang sudah terbuka, dalam hati aku bertanya siapa yang membukanya? Aku bangun dari tempat tidur ku dan mendapatkan sebuah surat ada di atas meja belajarku, dan sebuah album foto, aku membuka surat itu dan mendapati tulisan yang sangat ku kenal. Tulisan Dad.

_"Dear My Little Princes, Hermione…_

_ Aku tahu ini melanggar kesepakatan kita kemarin dan aku tahu ini melanggar permintaan mu. Jangan takut, My Little Princes, ini terakhir kalinya aku akan memanggil putri kecilku seperti itu. Sesuai dengan semua permintaan yang kau inginkan, aku tak akan membuat Helena menderita lebih lama lagi, dan aku juga tak akan berada di dekatmu, berbicara dengan mu, dan memberikan perhatian pada mu lagi, tak ada lagi mengirimu surat, dan buku-buku ke Hogwarts. Well, aku akan sangat kehilangan putri kesayangan ku. aku tahu ini semua berawal dari kesalahan ku, dan aku tahu aku harus membayarnya. Kau boleh membenciku, seperti yang ku katakan semalam, tapi kau juga harus tahu aku akan selalu menyayangi mu. _

_ Aku tahu kau membenciku, dan mungkin pintu maaf sudah tertutup untukku, kau tahu setidaknya keputusanku untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan Helena membuatku merasa sedikit lega, lega karena aku tak harus membentak Helena lagi, dan menyiksanya semakin lama lagi, Lega karena aku tak harus mendengar putriku menangis setiap tengah malam, dan mengintip pertengkaran kami, bahkan aku tak perlu pura-pura tak perduli, dan menghindari kalian lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang di katakan Helena, tapi aku yakin dia berfikiran kalau aku memiliki wanita lain, apa aku benar? Mione, semua hal menjadi jauh lebih rumit sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Semuanya berantakan, sejak kami tinggal di Australia, seorang wanita bernama Caroline, selalu berusaha menghancurkan hubungan rumah tangga kami, dan bahkan mengancam ku, kalau aku tak meninggalkan Helena dan membuat nya membenciku, dia akan menyakiti kalian bahkan tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu. Apa kau faham sekarang? aku bersama Caroline saat ini, tapi aku tak akan pernah merasa bahagia, kebahagiaan ku ada saat aku bersama kalian, meninggalkan kalian sama dengan meninggalkan separuh hidupku. _

_ Jangan katakan hal ini kepada Helena, biarkan saja dia membenci ku. aku pantas mendapatkan itu karena sudah melukainya dan melanggar janjiku pada kakekmu. Aku tak bisa menjaganya lagi, dan aku tak bisa menjaga mu, Maafkan aku. maukah kau berjanji satuhal padaku? Kau tak perlu memaafkan ku, aku hanya ingin kau menjaga Helena dan menghapus airmatanya, dan membuat senyumnya kembali mengembang, aku tahu kau bisa melakukannya karena kau putri kami yang sangat luar biasa. Setelah membaca surat ini, jangan pernah mencariku lagi, aku hanya tak ingin kau terluka karena ulah Caroline. Aku mencintai Kalian, selamanya. Dan maafkan aku untuk segala hal yang aku lakukan selama ini, dan karena aku telah membuat kalian berdua menderita, maafkan aku._

_ William Greanger_

_Np: aku tak keberatan kalau kau ingin mengganti nama belakang mu, aku tahu kau mungkin membenci ku. dan maaf karena aku tak akan pernah bisa mengantar mu dan mendampingi mu saat hari pernikahan mu dengan pendamping mu suatu saat nanti. Aku menyayangi mu, dan Helena. Selamanya."_

Aku menghapus airmataku yang kembali mengalir setelah membaca surat ini, dan mengambil album foto yang ada di atas meja ku, isinya semua foto-foto ku saat masih kecil, dan Dad memberikan sebuah komentar di setiap fotonya, aku tahu setelah semua ini berakhir, aku tak akan bisa merasakan kasih sayangnya lagi. Aku sangat mencintai Daddy, seandainya aku sempat mengatakan Hal itu sebelum ia pergi, bukan mengucapkannya tanpa ia dengar seperti ini. Maafkan aku Dad, dan ku mohon, jangan pernah maafkan aku, karena sudah berani meminta hal sekejam itu dan membuatmu pergi dari kehidupan kami, Bagaimanapun juga, itu ternyata bukan salahmu, kau tak pernah menginginkannya, tapi kenapa kau juga tak pernah menceritakan tentang Wanita sialan itu padaku atau jujur mengatakan semuanya kepada Mom? Kalian mungkin tak harus berpisah seperti ini, dan sampai aku mati Nama ku tak akan pernah ku ubah, kecuali kalau aku sudah menikah, itu sebuah pengecualian.

Aku mencuci mukaku dan menggosok gigiku, setelah itu aku mengganti piamaku, dan turun ke lantai satu, aku menuruni tangga dan berjalan keruang tamu, ada yang berbeda di sini, Foto kami bertiga sudah tak terpajang lagi di sana, aku langsung berlari ke dapur dan mendapati Mom duduk dimeja makan sambil meminum secangkir kopi yang biasa di minum Dad, matanya memandang lurus kedepan dan sesekali air matanya mengalir.

"Mom?" Panggilku, Mom menoleh kearah ku dan memaksakan senyumnya.

"kau sudah bangun, Sweetheart?" Katanya, aku mengangguk dan duduk di hadapannya sambil meminum susu yang sudah tersedia di sana, dan memakan sepotong roti bakar dengan selai kacang favorite ku, dulu aku memakannya sangat lahap dan Dad sering mentertawaiku, tapi sekarang aku sama sekali tak bersemangat memakan Roti ini.

"Mom, kemana semua foto-foto kita di ruang tamu?" Tanya ku

"aku mencopotnya dan ku simpan di gudang, ada apa, Dear?" jawabnya

"tapi kenapa?" Tanyaku

"Aku… harus bisa terbiasa hidup tanpa ayahmu mulai saat ini, kan?" Ujarnya, aku kembalu menelan kepahitan yang kurasakan, kenyataan kalau kedua orangtuaku telah berpisah kembali menyiksaku.

"apa… Dad sudah pergi?" Tanyaku lagi

"ya, tadi pagi-pagi sekali, aku lega karena hal itu…" ujarnya dibuat semeyakinkan mungkin, tapi aku tahu kalau sinar matanya redup dan dia berbohong.

"kau bohong, Mom, kau tidak lega sama sekali, tapi beban mu bertambah, kau… tidak bisa berpisah dari, Dad, apa aku benar?" kataku, Mom hanya diam dan kembali meminum kopinya.

"tidak biasanya Mom minum kopi seperti ini, tumben sekali." Kataku

"hanya ingin minum saja, aku bosan dengan Camomail tea." Ujarnya, aku hanya mengangguk, aku tahu sebenarnya Mom minum kopi itu pasti karena Mom merindukan Dad. Aku menghela nafasku, Bahkan di saat seperti ini Ron tak peduli padaku, apa dia masih mencintaiku? Atau aku dan dia akan berakhir juga? aku mendesah pasrah, dia tak pernah memiliki waktu untukku, setiap kali aku ingin menceritakan hal ini padanya ataupun menangis di pundaknya, selalu banyak alasan yang dia berikan untuk menghindar, dan akhirnya, Harry yang selalu ada di saat aku benar-benar membutuhkannya. Harry, apa yang dia lakukan pagi ini? Aku benar-benar ingin segera bertemu dengannya dan membicarakan hal ini dengannya, aku ingin beban ini segera terlepas dari ku.

"kau harus siap-siap Mione, sekarang sudah jam delapan, satu jam lagi kita berangkat ke Kings Cross. Aku yang akan mengantar mu." Ujarnya, aku menangguk, dan setelah menghabiskan sarapanku, aku langsung ke atas untuk bersiap-siap.

Kings Cross masih terlihat sangat Lenggang, saat menginjakkan kaki di stasiun ini, bahkan saat berangkat dari rumah aku merasa seseorang membuntuti kami, dan ternyata benar, sekilas, aku melihat Dad mengikuti kami secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Mungkin ini karena permintaan kejam ku semalam padanya? Dad, aku sangat ingin tahu dimana kau tinggal bersama wanita sialan itu sekarang. aku menghela nafasku, dan menghentikan langkahku di Peron 9 ¾

"Mom, kau cukup mengantarku sampai disni, Mom boleh kembali kerumah sakit, kok! Aku yakin pasien Mom sudah menunggu sekarang." jawabku, dan sesekali menoleh ketempat Ayahku berdiri tadi dan dia masih di sana, memperhatikan kami, dan tersenyum padaku. Dad, aku rindu senyum itu.

"kau yakin? Pasien ku bisa menunggu, Kok!" Ujar Mom, aku buru-buru menggeleng.

"aku serius, Mom…" Ujarku

"kalau begitu setelah kau masuk ke Peron itu, aku akan langung ke rumah sakit." Ujarnya.

"baiklah…" kataku, aku langsung menembus Peron 9 ¾ dan saat aku sudah ada di dalam peron itu aku hanya berdiam diri selama sepuluh menit lalu setelah itu keluar lagi, mencari-cari Ayahku, tapi aku sudah tak menemukannya, aku menatap lesu tempat dimana terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Well, Daddy, kau memang tak mengantarku, tapi kau membuntuti ku, itu sama saja dengan melanggar perjanjian kan? aku baru saja akan berbalik saat mendengar Harry memanggilku, dan aku menoleh.

"Mione!" Panggilnya, aku menoleh kearahnya dan melambai.

"Mereka tak mengantar mu?" Tanya Harry, aku hanya tersenyum kecut medengar pertanyaan sahabatku yang satu itu, lalu menggeleng.

"Hanya Mom, yang mengantar dan Dad membuntuti kami." Ujarku, Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bertanya padaku.

"Maksudmu?" Tanyanya

"akan ku jelaskan nanti, Ngomong-ngomong aku punya kejutan…" Ujarku

"Aku juga punya kejutan untukmu, tapi kau duluan saja…" Ujarnya, aku mengangguk dan menunjukkan lencana ketua murid milikku.

"Mione jadi kau, ketua murid perempuan Tahun ini?" ujarnya

"Ya, dan apa kejutan mu?" Tanyaku

"TADA!" Ujarnya sambil menunjukkan lencana ketua murid, tunggu, lencana ketua murid? Itu berarti dia…

"Kau ketua murid laki-laki tahun ini? Demi Merlin! Harry!" aku langsung memeluknya dan melepaskan pelukan kami saat medengar dehaman seseorang, aku dan Harry menoleh bersamaan dan mendapati Ron sudah berdiri di samping kami.

"Jadi, apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Tanyanya

"Hai, Darl!" Ron menyapaku, dan mencium ku sekilas.

"Hai.." Balasku singkat.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi di sini?" Tanya Ron lagi

"kami berdua ketua murid!" Kataku dan Harry bersamaan, Ron hanya diam

"Hei, Mate?" Panggil Harry, Ron tersentak dari lamunannya dan menatap kami bergantian.

"ku kira si Malfoy itu yang akan menjadi ketua murid laki-laki, tapi aku beruntung kau yang terpilih, setidaknya kau orang yang bisa ku percaya tak akan macam-macam pada Hermione, apa lagi kau merebutnya." Ujarnya, membuatku dan Harry Tertawa mendengar penjelasannya

"Aku akan merebut Mione, saat kau sudah putus dengannya atau kau menyakitinya." Ujar Harry sambil terkekeh dan Ron membalas cengirannya. Sementara aku mempertanyakan apa maksud kalimatnya.

"Jadi, kalian tak akan satu kopartement denganku? Aku akan sangat terlihat menyedihkan tahu!" Gerutu Ron

"Jangan berlebihan, Ronald! Masih ada Luna dan Nevile kan?" kataku

"ah, dan Ginny tentunya!" ujar ku lagi, tapi langsung berhenti saat melihat perubahan airmuka Harry.

"Well, Mate, aku tak akan membela Ginny karena masalah kalian putus, itu salahnya, jadi aku tak akan membela adikku untuk kali ini." Katanya, Harry hanya tersenyum kecut dan tak menanggapi nya.

"Harry, kita harus ke kopartement sekarang, sebelum banyak anak kelas satu dan yang lainnya datang. Ayo!" Ujarku, lalu menarik tangan Harry dan Ron masuk kedalam peron 9 ¾ .

Kereta sudah mulai berjalan sementara aku, dan Harry duduk di Kopartement ketua murid, kami menghabiskan waktu dengan membicarakan masalah keluargaku, aku bahkan sudah menceritakan tentang rencana perceraian mereka dan alasan Dad melakukan itu. Harry tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengambil baju seragamnya, aku menaikkan alisku dan memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya ku

"Ganti baju, kita harus patrolikan? Dan mengingatkan anak-anak untuk mengganti seragam mereka, belum lagi memeberi tugas kepada Para Prefect untuk membantu Patroli kita."jelasnya, aku menepuk dahiku dan langsung mengambil seragamku juga, kalau begitu, kita bareng.

"kau tidak bercanda kan? aku masih ingin hidup Mione!" aku tahu arah pembicaraan Harry

"ampun deh, bukan bareng dalam arti itu Harry, kitakan bisa gantian pakai kamar mandinya! Dasar Pevert!" Ujarku, Harry hanya tertawa dan berjalan keluar kopartement dan aku mengikutinya, tapi langkahku terhenti saat melihat sesuatu yang membuat ku nyaris jantungan.

"Ron…" Ujarku

"Mi… Mione…" Ujarnya gelagapan dan memisahkan dirinya dari Lavender.

"oh… Hallo Greanger…" kata Lavender santai.

"Jadi, ini semua penyebab hubungan kita merenggang?" Tanyaku, Ron diam tak menjawab

"ya, dia menghabiskan waktu dengan ku saat liburan." Ujar Lavender, Harry maju kedepan dan Menghajar Ron.

"Harry!" Aku langsung menghentikannya dan memisahkannya dari Ron

"KAU! KU KIRA KAU AKAN ADA BEDANYA DENGAN ADIKMU WEASLEY! TAPI TERNYATA! CIH! KALIAN BERDUA BENAR-BENAR BRENGSEK!" Ujar Harry,

"Harry, aku mohon berhenti!" Pintaku, aku berusaha menenangkannya saat sedang emosi seperti ini.

"JAGA MULUT MU POTTER!" kali ini Ron, yang membentak

"AKU MENGATAKAN SEBUAH FAKTA BUKAN?" Ujar Harry lagi, dan seketika kami suda di kerumuni semua murid Hogwarts, Tiba-tiba Ginny dan Draco muncul dari kerumunan anak-anak itu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HARRY?" bentak Ginny saat melihat kondisi Ron yang hampir babak belur karena ulah Harry.

"Kenapa tidak tanya sendiri saja pada kakak mu?" mendadak nada suaranya menjadi sedingin Es, Ginny langsung mematung dan matanya kembali meredup.

"KITA PUTUS RONALD!" Ujarku, Ron terlihat tidak terima tapi, sebelum dia berbicara, aku menarik tangan Harry dan mengajaknya kembali ke kopartement ketua murid, Aku langsung duduk dan dia menyusul duduk di sebelahku, aku memeluknya dan Harry balas memelukku, jadilah, aku kembali menangis di dalam pelukkannya.

"Aku benci hidupku Harry, Dad baru saja membuat keputusan untuk meninggalkan Mom dan aku, dan sekarang Ron Juga? kenapa aku harus kehilangan semua hal yang aku sayangi Harry, kenapa?" Tanyaku, Harry memper-erat pelukkannya dan mengusap lembut kepalaku.

"semuanya pasti akan berakhir mione, semua masalah mu, semua rasa sakit yang kau rasakan, aku yakin Mione, pasti akan berakhir, tak lama lagi, dan saat itu terjadi kau akan kembali tertawa dan merasakan kebahagiaan." Aku melepaskan pelukkannya dna menatapnya, Manik Heazel ku bertemu dengan Manik Emerald nya, dan entah apa yang yang merasuki fikiranku dan juga dirinya, tapi yang aku tahu dia sudah mencium ku di kopartement ini. Ada sebuah getaran yang berbeda, sangat berbeda dengan saat Ron mencium ku, aku tak pernah merasakannya, ada apa denganku? apa mungkin aku menyukainya? Yang benar saja, aku baru kehilangan 2 hal yang paling berharga dariku, dan aku tak ingin kehilangan Harry dengan cara yang sama, maka dari itu, aku tak boleh mencintainya. Aku tak bisa memilikinya, karena jika itu terjadi, aku akan kehilangan satu lagi orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku.

**TBC. **

**Hua… kepanjangan ya? Tambah gak nyambung and OOC ya? Maaf deh, Flo Cuma author pemula yang bisa bikin pusing para Readers, karena itu Flo butuh banget Review nya, ayolah jangan pelit kasih Review, buat menghargai hasil kerja keras flo#halah, tangan Flo pegel nih, udh dulu ye, lanjutnya nanti lagi. See ya in the Next Chap…**


	7. Safe

Mine: Safe

**Disclaimer: semua Charater yang ada di sini punya-nya Mom Jo, kecuali Draco and Harry#dicincang**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, amat sangat OOC dan author masih amatir, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan silahkan di baca dan kasih reviewnya yah.**

_**"Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan."**_

**Hermione POV**

Hogwarts Express sudah berhenti, aku dan Harry langsung mengumpulkan semua anak kelas satu dan membawa mereka untuk mengikuti Hagrid, dan setelah itu naik kereta kuda yang akan membawa kami ke Kastil. Hal yang membuatku beruntung adalah kami tidak satu kereta lagi dengan Ron maupun Ginny, melaikan bersama dengan Luna dan Nevile, aku dan yang lainnya langsung turun dari kereta kuda yang aku tumpangi, aku dan Harry langsung memberikan pengarahan kepada para Prefect sebelum masuk kedalam aula besar, aku dan Harry sengaja tak berkumpul dengan Ginny maupun Ron, aku dan Harry memutuskan bergabung di meja Ravenclaw bersama Luna dan Nevile yang baru jadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

"apa kau dan Ron baik-baik saja, Mione? Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Nevile, dia dan luna memang belum tahu masalah pertengkaran kami dan kandasnya hubungan ku dengan Ron.

"aku sedang tak ingin membahas hal itu Nev, tapi aku janji aku kan ceritakan semuanya saat aku siap." Ujarku, dan kembali memakan kentang tumbukku.

"kau yakin?" tanya Luna lagi

"sudahlah, Luna. Mione menolak untuk bercerita." Ujar Harry

"bagaimana kau dan Ginny,Harry?" Tanya Luna

"bagaimana apanya, Lun?" ujar Harry lagi

"kalian akan kembali berhubungan kan?" aku tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan Luna, entah apa yang salah padaku, tapi aku merasa tidak rela kalau Harry akan kembali pada Ginny.

"kembali? Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk kembali menjalin hubungan dengan gadis seperti dia Lun…" ujar Harry

"kau hanya terlalu marah saat ini Harry, kau hanya butuh menenangkan diri dan memikirkan ulang, Harr…" ujar Luna

"aku sudah memikirkan keputusan ini berkali-kali, dan keputusan itu sudah bulat. Aku tak akan pernah kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Ginny." Ujar Harry, aku hanya diam dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka, sementara mataku terus menatap Ginny yang bergabung di meja Slytherine bersama teman-teman Draco. Dia benar-benar berubah, Ginny yang ku kenal tak akan pernah mengkhianati Harry sampai seperti ini.

"Mione, kau sudah selesai makan malam?" Tanya Harry

"sudah, ada apa?" tanya ku lagi

"kita harus memberi tugas kepada para Prefect untuk, membawa anak-anak kelas satu itu ke-asrama mereka masing-masing, dan juga patroli, kan?" ujar Harry, aku menepuk dahiku, bagaimana aku bisa lupa tentang hal ini?

"ayo, Harry sebentar lagi makan malam akan selesai." Ujarku, Harry dan aku langsung mengumpulkan semua prefect dari asrama masing-masing dan memberikan arahan pada mereka, setelah selesai dan semua murid sudah kembali ke asrama mereka aku dan Harry kembali berpatroli menyusuri seluruh koridor Hogwarts, saat kami berpencar dan aku melewati koridor lantai dua seseorang membekap mulutku dan menyeret ku keruang kosong, aku terus meronta agar dia melepaskan ku. dan saat dia melepaskan ku dan membalikkan tubuhku aku melihat Ronald dan langsung menamparnya.

"APA MAUMU?" Bentakku

"Baik, kau berani menamparku sekarang huh?" dia menarik bahuku dna menciumku paksa, aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dan mengelap kasar bibirku.

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANINYA MENYENTUHKU LAGI, RONALD! AKU BUKAN MILIK MU LAGI!" aku kembali membentaknya

"aku tidak terima, Mione, kau adalah milikku dan selamanya akan menjadi milikku." Ujarnya

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA?" aku kembali membentaknya.

"Ya, aku gila mione, aku gila dan ini semua karena kau!" ujarnya, sambil mencengkram kuat pergelangan tanganku.

"Lepaskan Ronald! Sakit!" ujarku, Ron menolak melepaskannya, aku berteriak memanggil Harry dan saat itu juga seseorang meninju Ron, dan menarikku ke belakang tubuhnya. Harry datang.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGGANGGU MIONE, BAJINGAN!" bentaknya, lalu menarikku menjauh dari Ron dan membawaku kembali ke ruang asrama ketua murid.

"Thanks, Harry!" ujarku, dia mengangguk

"kau baik-baik saja? Dia tak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada mu kan?" Tanya Harry

"tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Jawabku singkat, Harry berjalan ke Pantry dan kembali dengan secangkir Cokelat Hangat di tangannya.

"Minum ini, setidaknya ini bisa membuatmu sedikit Rilax" ujarnya, aku menerima Cangkir itu dan mulai meminum coklat hangat itu sedikit, dan menghela nafasku.

"sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Harry, aku mengangguk,

"kau lebih baik istirahat sekarang Mione, besok hari pertama kita kembali sekolah, aku yakin kau tak mau melewatkan semua mata pelajaran untuk besokkan?" Tanya ya lagi, aku mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempat duduk ku.

"sekali lagi, terimakasih Harry." Ujarku, Harry hanya memberikan senyumannya padaku, senyumannya yang selalu bisa membuatku merasa hangat, tenang, dan merasa aman.

"Bukan masalah besar, Mione. Kita sahabatkan?" Ujar Harry, aku kembali merasa ada yang aneh saat dia mengatakan kata sahabat, rasanya aku menginginkan menjadi seorang yang lebih dari sahabat untuknya.

"Selamat malam, Harry." Ujarku

"selamat malam Mione, mimpi indah." Ujarnya, aku berjalan menaiki tangga spiral yang akan membawaku ke kamar ku.

Aku bangun pagi ini setelah mencium bau susu coklat dari lantai satu, aku langsung turun dari kamarku, dan mendapati Harry sedang duduk di Pantry sambil membaca Dailly Phopert nya. aku tersenyum dan menghampirinya.

"Pagi, Harry. Masih berlangganan Koran murahan itu?" Tanyaku, dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"yeah, aku bosan membaca buku pelajaran jadi lebih baik membaca ini saja, lagi pula Skeeter sudah pensiun, jadi aku yakin Dailly Phopert sudah tak berisi berita omong kosong lagi, kan?" ujar nya, aku tertawa mendengar apa yang baru saja dia katakan, aku menyeduh sekantong teh chamomile dan meminumnya, aromanya membuatku merasa relax, Harry terus memandangiku membuatku sedikit risih.

"Ada apa Harry?" tanyaku

"tidak, tidak ada apa-apa." ujarnya, dia mengambil handuknya dan kembali meminum susunya sampai habis tak tersisa.

"aku mandi duluan, kau tak keberatan kan?" Tanya Harry, aku tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk.

"tentu saja tidak, silahkan saja." Jawabku enteng.

Aku masih duduk di pantry sambil sesekali meminum teh chamomile ku, saat se-ekor burung hantu tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruang rekreasi ketua murid dan menghampiriku. Aku melihat sepucuk surat yang di ikatkan di kakinya, aku mengambilnya dan mulai membacanya, aku sangat mengenal tulisan ini. Surat ini dari ibuku.

_"Dear, Mione…_

_ Apa kabar, dear? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja dan sehat sekarang. bagaimana hari mu di Hogwarts? Aku harap selalu menyenangkan. Aku cukup kesepian kau tahu? Tidak ada lagi, William, dan kau juga sedang tak ada di rumah, aku cukup kesepian. Aku sangat merindukan kalian. Terkadang aku akan menangis saat mengingat kalian. Kau masih ingat saat aku bilang aku harus terbiasa hidup tanpa ayah mu? Rasanya sangat sulit, aku seperti kehilangan separuh hidupku, separuh nyawaku, aku hanya bertahan dan berusaha untuk hidup karena kau. Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku terus bertahan. _

_ Aku tahu kau pasti akan kaget kalau mendengar hal ini. Will sudah memberikan surat percerian padaku untuk di tandatangani, dan di proses di pengadilan. Aku tahu akan sangat berat untuk mu menerima ini semua, begitu juga dengan ku. aku tak bisa dan tak akan pernah bisa kehilangan ayahmu, mione. Tak akan bisa. Apa kau marah padanya? Apa kau membenci nya? kau boleh marah padanya mione, tapi ku mohon jangan pernah membencinya. Karena aku yakin kau tak akan mampu melakukannya seperti aku. aku mencoba menghukumnya dengan cara membencinya seumur hidupku, tapi kenyataannya aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya._

_ Maafkan aku karena tak bisa mempertahankannya lebih lama lagi mione, maafkan aku karena membuatmu kehilangan kasih sayang ayah mu. Percayalah aku juga tak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi. Aku juga tak ingin berpisah dengannya. Aku rasa cukup sampai di sini suratku, aku akan selalu menunggu balasan dari mu. Aku mencintai mu, putri kecilku. _

_ With love, Your Beloved mom_

_ Helena Greanger."_

Ingin sekali rasanya aku menghentikan air mataku yang mulai mengalir lagi. aku sudah menyadarinya cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti akan terjadi, aku pasti akan kehilangan kasih sayang Dad, belum lagi dengan semua permintaan yang ku ajukan padanya. Ingin rasanya aku merasakan pelukannya yang terakhir untukku, karena setelah ini aku akan menepati janjiku untuk menjauh darinya untuk melindungi Mom, dari Caroline. Dad, kau harus tahu kalau aku merindukan mu.

Mengingat semua kenangan masa kecilku bersama Dad, dan membayangkannya memelukku membuat tangisku kembali pecah, aku hancur, dunia ku porak poranda karena semua hal ini, aku melempar gelas yang ada di hadapanku sampai membentur tembok batu dan pecah, aku gila, aku frustasi, kenapa aku harus kehilangan semua kebahagiaanku, Dad, Ron dan semuanya, aku bahkan mungkin tak akan pernah bisa memiliki Harry atau aku juga akan kehilangan dia. Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami ini semua?

"ARGH!" aku kembali menjerit dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada di hadapan ku melampiaskan semua kekesalan yang ada dalam hidupku.

"HEMIONE!" aku mendengar Harry meneriakkan namaku, dan memelukku dari belakang, aku membiarkan ia memlukku dan menenangkan ku.

"Ada apa? kau baik-baik saja?" Ujarnya, dia menuntunku ke Sofa dan membantu ku duduk di sana.

"Ada apa, Mione? Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya nya lagi, aku memeluknya semakin erat.

"Mereka akan benar-benar berpisah Harry, Dad sudah mengajukan surat perceraian mereka, Harry. Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku tak ingin mereka berpisah dan melihat, Mom menderita lagi, aku juga tak ingin kehilangan ayahku, Harry? Kenapa dunia begitu jahat padaku? Keanapa semua yang kumiliki harus dia rampas dari ku, Harry? Kenapa?" aku terus menangis dalam pelukannya, Harry mengelus rambut coklatku dengan lembut, dan tanpa melepas pelukkannya aku bisa merasakan dia mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Kau tidak kehilangan segalanya, kau masih memiliki aku, Mione. Kamu masih memiliki Aunt Helena, jadi ku mohon jangan berfikir seperti itu, dan jangan benci ayah mu, dia melakukan hal itu karena dia tak ingin Caroline mencelakai kalian, dia masih sagat mencintai Aunt Helena, dia juga sangat menyayangi mu, jadi percayalah kau belum kehilangan segalanya, kau masih memiliki orang yang mencintai mu." UJarnya sambil terus memelukku.

"kau bohong, Harry. Kau juga akan meninggalkan ku suatu saat nanti, kau pasti akan pergi! Mom, mom juga pasti akan meninggalkan ku, Dad juga tak akan memelukku lagi harry, aku tak akan memiliki siapapun." Ujar ku

"aku tak akan meninggalkan mu, percaya padaku Mione. Aku dan Aunt Helena akan terus bersama mu, sampai ajal menjemputku, jika saat itu tiba aku akan tetap mengikuti mu, Mione, aku akan terus menjaga mu, aku akan memeluk mu saat kau menangis dan menghapus air mata mu, aku akan sebisa mungkin mengembalikan tawa mu yang hilang. Aku janji, dan percaya padaku, Mione." Ujar Harry, membuatku kaget dan sedikit tenang. Apa mungkin Harry juga mencintaiku? Kalaupun iya, aku tak akan pernah berani mengatakan padanya kalau aku juga mencintainya, aku takut kehilangan dia jika dia akan bersama ku, nantinya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu Harry?" Tanyaku

"karena aku, akan rela memberikan apapun termasuk nyawaku untuk melindungi mu dan membuat mu bahagia." Jawabnya

"tapi kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi

"aku tak yakin tapi, aku rasa aku menyayangi mu, Mione, atau mungkin aku merasakan hal yang lebih yang tak ku tahu apa namanya." Jawabnya. Cintakah? Perasaan itu kah yang dia rasakan?

"aku akan menjaga mu, Mione. Selamanya." Dia kembali memelukku dan mencium puncak kepalaku. Apa kau tahu Harry, aku selalu merasa aman dan nyaman saat kau ada di sampingku dan memelukku seperti ini.

**TBC. Hueee kelamaan update lagi ya kakak? Maaf ya aku bener-bener lagi banyak tugas sekolah kok, swear gak boong, tapi don't worry, aku bakal Update selama libur lebaran ini, so keep reviewing yah, Readers. Untuk Ochan Malfoy yang selalu nyempetin waktu untuk Review thankyou so much buat review yang bener-bener kasih aku semangat buat ngelanjutin FF ini yah.**

**Hope you like it yeah!**


	8. Runaway

Mine: Runaway

**Disclaimer: semua Charater yang ada di sini punya-nya Mom Jo, kecuali Draco and Harry#dicincang**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, amat sangat OOC dan author masih amatir, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan silahkan di baca dan kasih reviewnya yah.**

_**"Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan."**_

** Hermione POV**

Dua minggu setelah aku mendengar kabar perceraian ku, hidupku semakin kacau, ingin rasanya aku lari dan menghindar dari kenyataan yang ada. Pemikiran awalku kalau menjadi seorang Ketua murid mungkin akan membuat ku bisa sedikit melupakan masalah yang ada rasanya benar-benar salah besar. aku benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan masalah yang ada saat ini, bahkan beban persiapan untuk menghadapi Newt dan tugas sebagai ketua muridpun tak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku. Nilai ku menurun drastis, dan membuat ku beberapa kali di panggil oleh Prof. Mcgonagal. Harry beberapa kali mencoba membicarakan hal ini padaku, tapi aku mengelak untuk membicarakan hal itu dan cenderung menghindar.

Aku merasa, tak ada lagi yang harus ku lakukan. Hidupku hancur dan tak ada harapan, aku juga tak berminat untuk memunguti serpihan hidupku yang sudah hancur seiring hancurnya hubungan kedua orangtuaku, tak ada lagi yang akan bangga padaku jadi untuk apa aku bertahan menjadi seorang penyihir dengan kecerdasan luar biasa? aku juga cenderung menjauhi Harry, karena aku takut jatuh cinta padanya, apa yang terjadi pada orangtua ku dan juga hubungan ku dan Ron benar-benar membuat ku Gila, dan terlalu takut untuk memulai hubungan dengan oranglain.

Aku sedang duduk di Pantry sebuah buku teronggok di depanku sementara aku terus menyeruput coklat hangat ku. Harry baru saja memasuki ruang rekreasi, aku langsung meletakkan gelasku dan berdiri dari tempat duduk ku dan mengambil buku ku lalu bergegas meninggalkannya sebelum sebuah tangan besar dan hangat menahan ku.

"Ada apa Mione? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini padaku belakangan ini, apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mu marah? Katakanlah, aku mohon jangan menyiksaku seperti ini." Aku terdiam menderngar pertanyaannya, kau salah Harry, kau salah besar. aku tak marah padamu, kau tak melakukan apapun yang membuatku marah, tidak, aku hanya takut kembali terluka jika aku terus berada di samping mu. Egois? Mungkin aku egois Harry, tapi aku benar-benar tak ingin terluka lagi, dan lebih hancur dari saat ini.

"Harry aku mohon tolong lepaskan aku!" Ujar ku, kau tetap menahan ku dan menatap manik heazel kembarku.

"Berikan aku penjelasan Mione, kenapa?" Tanya nya lagi

"aku tidak menghindarimu, aku hanya… aku hanya…. Harry tolong, sebaiknya kita tidak terlalu dekat lagi, aku hanya ingin memberi mu ruang untuk kembali kepada Ginny." Ujarku, alasan yang cukup tak logis untuk mu kan? ya, aku yakin itu.

"Giny lagi, kau bisakan tidak membahas dia sehari saja? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku mencintaimu, Mione?" Ujarnya membuatku kembali merasa tertusuk dengan apa yang baru ia katakan.

"Lupakan Harry, aku tidak bisa…" Ujarku

"Karena Ron? Baiklah aku akan menunggumu sampai perasaanmu kepada Ron akan hilang seutuhnya." Ujarnya

"bukan Harry, Bukan karena Ron, aku hanya tidak bisa, kau hanya sekedar sahabat untukku dan aku tak bisa mencintaimu. Maafkan aku." Ujarku lalu melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan berjalan menjauhinya. Mungkin aku bodoh, melarikan diri dari perasaan yang selama ini menghantuiku. Mungkin aku Egois, karena kejadian masalalu membuatku mengorbankan perasaan oranglain. Dan mungkin aku terlalu kejam karena menyakiti mu Harry, terlebih lagi aku menambah luka mu setelah luka yang sudah Ginny berikan padamu.

**Harry POV**

Aku masih berdiri mematung dan menatap nanar punggungnya yang kembali menjauh. Kenapa Mione? Kenapa tidak bisa? Apa salah ku sebenarnya? Kenapa? kenapa kau terus mendesakku untuk kembali kepada Ginny dan melupakan perasaanku padamu? Kenapa kau melarikan diri dan terus menjauh, apa salah ku sebenarnya? aku benar-benar ingin menuntut sejumlah penjelasan dari semua teka-teki yang kau berikan, aku tak bisa menjawabnya.

Aku benci melihat mu murung, dan hancur selama dua minggu belakangan ini, kau jadi sangat tertutup padaku, tak mau membagi ceritamu, dan bebanmu kepadaku. Kau tahu aku pasti dengan senanghati akan menerimanya. Aku benci melihat mu menghancurkan semua prestasi yang sudah kau bangun selama ini. Yang paling menyakitkan dari semuanya adalah, kau menjauhiku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku tersenyum miris mendengar kata-kata yang kau ucapkan tadi, apa itu artinya tak ada kesempatan untukku Mione? Aku berjalan menaiki tangga spiral dan masuk kedalam kamarku.

Pagi ini aku terbangun dan langsung turun keruang rekreasi. Tak ada tanda-tanda dari Hermione, yang ada hanya sebuah Sanwitch dan segelas susu di atas pantry dan sebuah pesan.

_"aku membuatkan sarapan untukmu, dimakan sampai habis ya, aku minta maaf untuk semalam dan sudah menyinggung mu._

_ Hemione Greanger" _aku membuang surat itu dan menatap Sandwitch itu tanpa memakannya, dan kembali berjalan kekamarku untuk mandi.

Aku tak menyantap sarapanku sama sekali, saat aku berjalan keaula besar aku juga tak menemuinya, Hermione tak ada di aula besar untuk sarapan, dia juga tak ada di perpustakaan ataupun di tepi danau, dimana dia sebenarnya? aku masih berdiri di tepi danau saat seseorang menepuk bahuku, saat aku menoleh Ron ada di belakangku.

"mau apa kau?" Tanyaku dingin

"Wow…. Aku kira kita masih sahabat, mate?" ujarnya, aku cukup terkejut dengan hal yang baru saja dia katakan, aku juga merindukan persahabatan kami. Sangat merindukan hal itu.

"Yeah, memang. Kau yang menjauh selama ini…." Ujarku, lalu duduk di tepi danau.

"aku hanya ingin kau menjaga mione." Aku menatap ron tak percaya

"aku sudah cukup bodoh melukainya sampai seperti itu, dan aku tak ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama dengan ku. dia gadis yang cukup kuat setelah semua hal yang terjadi padanya." Ujarnya, aku mengangguk, aku sudah tahu itu bahkan sebelum Ron mengatakan hal itu.

"aku tak akan melepasnya dengan begitu mudah. Yang membuatku heran selama ini, Mione menjauhiku setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya dan aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya." Ujarku.

"dia melakukan hal itu? ini semua salahku, Harry. Maafkan aku." Ujar Ron, aku menepuk bahunya

"bukan salah mu seutuhnya. Dia hanya perlu waktu, aku rasa aku terlalu cepat mengatakannya setelah berakhirnya hubungan kalian. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Lavender?" Tanyaku, raut wajah ron langsung berubah

"Bearakhir saat itu juga, saat Mione memergoki kami. Aku sedang menjalan hubungan dengan Daphnie." Ujarnya

"kakak Astoria?" tanya ku tak percaya, Ron mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"aku tahu akan sulit mendapatkan persetujuan dari Mom, tapi Dad mendukungku, jadi ku rasa aku hanya cukup berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk mendapatkan persetujuan Mom." Ujarnya, aku mengangguk, dan fikiran ku kembali melayang ke Mione.

"aku tak melihat Mione sejak tadi kau tahu dimana dia?" Tanya Ron

"tidak, aku juga mencarinya." Jawabku

"sudah coba kau cari dia di menara Astronomi?" Tanya Ron lagi

"dia selalu ada di sana, saat ia tak ingin di ganggu siapapun termaksud kita sahabatnya, aku tahu tempat itu, dan hanya aku yang tahu selain Mione." Jelas ron, aku mengangguk dan berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan berlari menjauh sambil meneriakkan terimakasih kepada nya.

**Hermione POV**

Angin berhembus menerbangkan rambut coklat ikal ku. Aku menangis dan berani bertaruh mata ku bengkak. Aku kehilangan semuanya, dan aku juga menjauhi sahabat sekaligus orang yang paling kuncintai saat ini. Bisa di bilang apa yang ku lakukan saat ini benar-benar tidakan pengecut. Aku hanya melarikan diri dari kenyataan dan menyangkal perasaan ku sendiri.

"Kau masih bertahan di sini? Kau tahukan kalau di sini itu dingin sekali, Herm.." suara yang sangat familiar tertangkap indra pendengaranku. Theodore Nott, anak laki-laki Slytherin yang selama dua minggu terakhir ini mendekatiku, dan ku respon hanya untuk melupakan perasaan ku pada Harry. Aku kejam? Ya, memang, satu lagi orang tak berdosa yang ku hancurkan perasaannya hanya untuk ke-egoisan ku.

"tidak, anginnya sangat menyejukkan, Theo." Ujarku, Theo mendekat kearahku, dan memaikan mantel nya padaku.

"kau bisa sakit, Tahu. Aku mohon berhenti bertingkah Tolol, dan perhatikan kesehatanmu." Ujarnya.

"hmm, tak ada yang peduli tentang itu jadi untuk apa aku peduli?" ujarku, Miris. Memang dalam kenyataan yang ada tak akan ada yang akan memperdulikan hal itu lagikan?

"Karena aku Peduli, Herm." Ujarnya

"percayalah, kau akan menyesali apa yang kau katakan dan menariknya lagi." Ujarku

"bagaimana kalau tidak?" ujarnya, aku tak membalas nya dan hanya diam.

"Minggu depan ada kunjungan ke Hogsmead." Ujanya

"aku sudah tahu. Dan aku tak berminat untuk ikut, sama sekali." Ujar ku

"aku ingin kau ikut!" ujarnya, saat itu aku menyadari kehadiran seseorang, dan aku yakin itu Harry.

"kenapa?" Ujarku

"karena aku ingin kau berkencan dengan ku besok." Ujarnya, aku cukup tersentak dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan Theo.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu. Aku akan ikut." Ujarku setelah berhasil menghapuskan keterkejutkan ku, aku bisa merasakan kau berdiri di situ Harry, aku mohon maafkan aku karena sudah melakukan hal ini. Aku mendekat kearah Theo dan menciumnya. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Harry, maafkan aku. dan Theo aku juga ingin kau maafkan aku karena telah mempermainkan mu denga cara seperti ini hanya untuk melarikan diri dari Harry. Maafkan aku.

**Harry POV**

Aku mengepalakan tinjuku saat melihat adegan yang terjadi di hadapanku. Jadi Nott alasan mione menjauh seperti ini. Karena bocah slytherin itu? yang benar saja.

"Ternyata dia melakukannya juga di hadapanmu kan Harry?" Ujar seseorang yang sangat familiar suaranya di teligaku. Ginny,

"Tutup mulut mu, kau tak tahu apapun." ujarku dingin dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"dia juga melakukannya lalu kenapa kau tak membencinya? Seperti yang kau lakukan pada ku?" Ujarnya, aku menghentikan langkah ku dan membalikkan badanku dan menatapnya.

"karena kau pacarku saat itu. berhenti mengejarku dan jauhi aku. aku sudah muak dengan semua yang kau lakukan!" Ujarku, lalu meninggalkannya yang masih berdiri diam mematung. Aku benci sifat Ginny yang selalu mengejarku seperti ini, benar-benar membuatku risih setengah mati. Tapi apa yang barusan saja ku lihat juga begitu Mione tega melakukan semua ini? Apa dia ingin aku menjauhinya? Tapi kenapa? apa salahku sebenarnya?

**TBC. **

**Hua… Tambah gak nyambung and OOC ya? Maaf deh, Flo Cuma author pemula yang bisa bikin pusing para Readers, karena itu Flo butuh banget Review nya, ayolah jangan pelit kasih Review, buat menghargai hasil kerja keras flo#halah, oh iya, maaf kalo misalnya cerita Flo gak jelas atau sebagainya, aku sih ngehargain kalian yang udh Review dan ngeflame aku. makasih banyak untuk yang udh review yah, dan yang ngeflame juga…**


	9. Pretending

~Mine: Pretending~

**Disclaimer: semua Charater yang ada di sini punya-nya Mom Jo, kecuali Draco and Harry#dicincang**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, amat sangat OOC dan author masih amatir, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan silahkan di baca dan kasih reviewnya yah.**

_**"Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan."**_

**Hermione POV**

Pagi ini aku terbangun dari tidurku, dan langsung menyadari kalau hari ini Kunjungan ke Hongsmead akan di laksanakan, dan itu berarti aku akan berkencan dengan Theo dan sudah pasti kalau aku juga akan menyakitinya. Aku menghela nafasku dan masih berfikir sekali lagi, apakah aku setega itu mempermainkan perasaan Theo dan Harry? Apa aku sejahat itu? aku turun dari ranjangku dan menuruni tangga spiral menuju Pantry Harry yang sedang meminum susu coklatnya langsung beranjak dari hadapanku dan pergi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Aku hanya diam membantu melihat punggungnya perlahan menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu astrama. Dia membantingnya begitu keras sehingga membuatku tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan segelas Teh chamomile yang ada di tanganku. Aku meletakkan gelas itu dan langsung duduk di pantry. Aku menangis lagi karena hal ini, Harry, dia benar-benar bisa membuatku hancur dan gila dalam waktu bersamaan. Apa kau semarah dan sebenci itu padaku setelah apa yang ku lakukan kemarin? Maafkan aku Harry, aku benar-benar tak pernah bermaksud untuk melukaimu, sama sekali tak pernah.

Aku keluar Asrama ketua murid dan mendapati Theo berdiri di depan sana, aku sedikit terkejut melihatnya tapi langsung menyembunyikan keterkejutan ku saat menyadari kalau hari ini aku dan dia akan berkencan jadi tidak heran kalau dia menejemputku.

"Kau sudah siap, Mione?" tanya nya

"er… sebentar lagi, kau masuk dulu saja, aku hanya mengambil tas sebentar." Ujarku sambil menyunggingkan senyum palsu.

"Baiklah." Ujarnya lalu masuk kedalam Asrama ketua murid.

"kau mau minum sesuatu?" Tanya ku

"tidak usah, Nanti saja di aula besar. kau akan sarapan bersamaku di meja Slytherin kan?" Tanyanya, aku mengangguk

"iya, tunggu sebentar, ya." Ujarku, aku menaiki tangga Spiral dan masuk kedalam kamarku, aku tak berdandan cukup special, hanya mantel musim dingin pemberian Harry, dan Shal rajutan Mrs. Weasley dan Flat Shoes kado ulangtahun dari Mom. Aku mengambil tas kulit pemberian Dad saat dia baru kembali dari Bulgaria tahun lalu. Aku sempat melirik foto keluarga ku dan sahabat-sahabatku, aku rindu mereka, dan sekarang aku kehilangan mereka, orang-orang yang paling berharga untukku dan tak pernah membiarkan ku jatuh. Aku menghapus air mataku dan keluar kamar, aku melihat Theo sedang memandangi foto ku dan sahabatku juga orangtuaku.

"Theo." Panggilku, dia menoleh dan tersenyum

"kau cantik." Dua kata itu dia ucapkan tapi sama sekali tak membuatku tersip seperti saat hari yang mengatakannya.

"Bisa kita ke Aula sekarang? aku takut kita akan terlambat." Ujarku, Theo mengangguk, dan menggandeng tanganku, aku tak berusaha untuk protes, setidaknya aku harus berpura-pura mencintainya, aku tahu aku menyakititnya, dan aku benar-benar akan menyesal karena dia pria yang baik, aku hanya berharap saat kepura-puraan ku ini berakhir dia akan mendapatkan gadis yang jauh lebih baik dariku.

Aku dan Theo duduk di Meja Slytherin, dan berhadapan dengan Malfoy, dia menatapku dingin dan aku membalas tatapan tajamnya, ketegangan kembali tercipta diantara kami semenjak kejadian di Hogwarts Ekspress beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku tak menikmati sarapan pagi ku hari ini , sebagian besar senyum dan tawa ku saat Theo mengucapkan leluconnya hanya sebuah kepura-puaraan tak lebih dari itu. Draco yang sejak tadi menatap ku beralih kepintu aula besar, aku mengikuti arah pandangannya dan mendapati Harry berjalan memasuki aula besar bersama Ginny, sambil memeluk pinggangnya, seperti tak ingin kehilangan Ginny untuk kedua kalinya. Apa mereka kembali bersama lagi? aku menunduk dan memandang sarapanku, air mataku hampir saja jatuh lagi, ada rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat ini, dan ada rasa tak rela melihat mereka bersama. Aku menertawai diriku sendiri, saat menyadari hal itu, aku konyol, bukankah waktu aku menolak Harry aku menginginkannya kembali bersama Ginny? Lalu kenapa aku tidak rela sekarang? Cinta, apa aku jatuh cinta padanya? Hah, tidak kau tahu kau tak bisa melakukannya Hermione, kau tidak di takdirkan untuk memilikinya.

"Tidak rela mereka kembali lagi, eh?" Suara Draco membuatku tersentak dan menatapnya dingin.

"Aku sedang tak ingin bertengkar malfoy, tutup mulutmu sebelum aku yang menguncinya." Ujarku dingin, Theo sedang asik berbicara dengan Blaize jadi tak menyadari ketegangan diantara kami.

"Aku juga tak rela, Greanger. Bagaimana kalau kau merayu Potter agar kembali kepelukkan mu dan meninggalkan Ginnyku?" Ujarnya

"cih, aku bukan perempuan murahan Malfoy! Aku tidak seperti bibimu Bella, kau tahu?" Ujarku

"jangan mengihina keluargaku, Mudblood!" Ujarnya

"kau yang mulai duluan, Musang pecundang!" Ujarku

"Theo, kau sudah selesai sarapan?" Tanya ku

"Ya, ada apa, Mione?" Tanya Theo lagi

"tidak aku ingin ke tepi danau bisa temani aku?" Tanya ku

"aku ingin sekali, tapi seperti nya kita harus berangkat sebentar lagi." Ujarnya, aku melihat Prof. McGonagal sudah berdiri dari kursinya dan meminta kami berkumpul di halaman Kastil, setidaknya, aku tidak akan melihat wajah Malfoy lagi. Hal yang paling membuatku kaget adalah Ron berkencan dengan Daphne, hah, dia benar-benar berubah menjadi seorang playboy.

Aku dan Theo naik ke kereta kuda bersama Luna dan Nevile, tapi ternyata Harry dan Ginny juga bergabung dengan kami, Harry terus menatapku walau sesekali, dia berbicara dengan Ginny dan tertawa bersamanya dan yang lainnya, hatiku seperti teriris melihatnya, tapi aku yakin kalau dia mungkin saja bahagia. Aku hanya terdiam dan sesekali berbicara jika Luna bertanya, atau menanggapi perkataan mereka, untuk menghindar dari Harry.

"kita sudah sampai, Ayo mione!" Theo membantu ku turun dan langsung menggenggam tangan ku, kami pergi ke Three Broomsticks, Theo dan aku duduk di pojok ruangan dan memesan dua gelas Butterbeer.

"Mione?" Panggilnya, aku mengangkat wajahku dan menghentikan aktifitas meminum butterbeerku.

"ya, ada apa Theo?" Tanyaku

"aku, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" aku tersedak minumanku sendiri, dan membuat Theo panik, aku langsung mengangkat tangan ku dan mengatakan kalau aku baik-baik saja.

"Kau serius?" Tanyaku

"apa aku pernah bercanda untuk hal semacam ini?" Tanyanya lagi

"Theo, bisa beri aku waktu untuk menjawab? Satu hari saja, aku akan berikan jawabannya besok, kau mau menunggu kan?" Tanyaku, Theo terlihat memikirkan hal itu lalu menangguk setuju.

"boleh aku minta seuatu?" Tanya nya

"apa itu?" Tanyaku lagi

"bolehkan aku menciummu?" Tanyanya, aku berfikir sejenak lalu mengangguk, Theo mendekat ke arahku, dan menciumku.

**Harry POV**

Aku dan Ginny baru saja memasuki The Three Broomstick, saat melihat Mione dan Nott berciuman, aku mengepalkan tangan ku saat melihat mereka, berciuman, aku memutuskan untuk berbalik tapi Ginny menahan ku.

"kenapa? kau bilang kau tak ada hubungan dengan Greanger kan?" Tanyanya

"kenapa sekarang kau memanggil nama keluarganya, Ginny?" tanyaku

"dia musuh ku sekarang karena dia juga menyukaimu." Ujarnya, alasan konyol dan kekanak-kanakan, aku menyentakkan tangan ku kasar, dan keluar dari Three Broomstick. Ginny mengikutiku dari belakang, aku berhenti di depan toko Sihir Sakti Weasley, sebenarnya ini Cabang dari toko mereka yang ada di Diagon Alley, aku butuh Ron sekarang dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa ku Andalkan untuk bercerita.

"Ginn, bisa kau tinggalkan aku berdua saja dengan Ron? Aku sedang tak ingin kau ganggu." Ujarku

"tapi aku pacarmu, Harry." Ujarnya tak terima

"dan ada saatnya aku membutuhkan pacarku, atau tidak. pergi sekarang sebelum aku bertindak kasar!" bentakku, Ron hanya bisa diam dan tak mencoba membela adiknya.

"kau berubah harry."ujarnya

"kau yang membuatku berubah, dan kau yang meginginkannya." Ujarku, lalu membanting pintu ruangan George di hadapannya.

"well, itu tadi sangat kasar Mate, aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau melakukan hal itu lagi pada adikku." Ujar Ron, sambil memberikan satu sloki Wisky api kepadaku yang langsung ku minum, rasa terbakar menjalar di tenggorokkanku, aku melempar gelas itu ke tembok sampai pecah dan memlempar tubuhku kasar keatas sofa.

"Wow, kau menghancurkan propertiku, Harry. Ganti rugi lima puluh galleon untuk gelas itu." Ujar George, aku tersenyum kecut mendengar leluconnya yang tidak lucu sama sekali untukku.

"akan ku kirim nanti, satu jam lagi lemari besi mu akan bertambah lima puluh Galeon." Ujarku, George tertawa.

"itu tidak perlu, Mate. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau butuh teman untuk bercerita? Aku dan Ron siap mendengarkan." Ujar George

"pertama, pastikan adikmu tidak menguping di balik pintu." Ujarku

"Ginny sudah pergi dan dia menangis, kalian bertengkar lagi?" Tanya George, aku menganguk.

"demi merlin, kau baru saja kembali menjalin hubungan dengannya." Ujar George.

"aku sedang mencoba memperbaikinya George." Ujarku

"atau mencoba melakukan apa yang di minta Mione, benarkan?" Ujar Ron yang sudah ku cerita kan sejak awal. Aku hanya berpura-pura mencintai Ginny lagi, agar Mione bahagia. Dia ingin aku kembali bersama Ginny dan hidup bahagia dengannya, meskipun hal itu mustahil aku melakukannya, sekalipun aku tahu kalau aku akan tersiksa karena hal ini.

"tapi aku yakin bukan ini inti permasalahannya. Pasti ada penyebab kenapa kalian bertengkar." Ujar Ron

"yeah, aku melihat Mione, berciuman dengan Nott dan refleks aku keluat dari Three Broomstick. Aku tak kuat kalau aku harus berlama-lama satu ruangan dengannya apa lagi jika dia sedang bersama Nott." Ujarku, Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"aku mengerti kalau kau mencintai Mione, Harry. Bahkan mungkin dari aku mencintainya dulu. Aku tahu kau rela memberikan apa saja untuknya tapi jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini. Kembali menjalani hubungan dengan Ginny yang sudah menyakitimu bukanlah jalan keluar. Bukan hanya kau yang akan sakit hati nantinya, tapi Ginny dan mungkin Mione juga Nott akan merasakannya, jadi ku mohon hentikan permainan konyol ini, dan coba menghilangkan ego kalian masing-masing. Aku tahu Mione tak pernah benar-benar mencintai Nott, dia hanya berusaha menghindari mu saja, aku bisa melihat itu dari pandangan matanya." Ujar Ron, aku tersenyum getir mendengar penjelasannya. Kalau memang benar seperti itu, lalu kenapa Mione melakukannya? Apa yang ada di fikirannya sampai melakukan hal ini?

"aku sudah mencobanya, tapi kau tahu siapa Mione kan? dia tipe gadis yang benar-benar besar kepala." Ujarku, Ron mengangguk.

"aku akan mencoba bicara dengannya." Ujar Ron, aku terbelalak mendengarnya, yang ku tahu hubungan mereka merenggang selama ini setelah mereka putus beberapa hari yang lalu.

"tapi, kau dan mione kan…"

"kita tak akan tahu kalau kita tak mencobanya." Ujarnya, aku tersenyum dan meninju bahunya.

"Thanks, Mate!" ujarku, ron menganguk, aku keluar dari ruangan itu dan melihat Ginny sedang membantu beberapa pegawai George, aku mendekatinya.

"bisa bicara sebentar?" tanyaku

"baiklah, ayo." Ginny menarik tanganku dan membawaku ke belakang toko ini.

"sekarang bicaralah, aku tahu kau tak ingin orang lain menedengarmu, jadi bicaralah di sini." Ujarnya

"apa kau merasa kalau hubungan kita masih bisa berlanjut?" tanyaku, Hati-hati, aku bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca sekarang.

"apa ini karena Mione, Harry?" Tanya nya

"bukan, aku hanya ingin tahu perasaan mu yang sebenarnya." ujarku

"aku yakin masih bisa Harry, kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk memperbaikinya." Ujarku

"aku akan mencoba Ginny, tapi aku tidak berjanji sama sekali. Terimakasih sudah mengisi hatiku selama dua tahun terakhir ini. Dan maafkan aku sudah bersikap kasar padamu tadi." Ujarku, Ginny melukku dan menangis di sana.

"apa ini artinya kau akan pergi dan mengakhiri hubungan kita lagi?" tanyanya

"tidak, aku tidak tahu, tapi kita masih bisa mencoba memperbaikinya, sampai kita berhasil atau jika tidak aku akan tetap bersama mu, hanya sebagai sahabat untukmu." Ujarku

"aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau kau hanya sebagai seorang sahabat untukku. Maafkan aku Harry, kejadian saat itu hanya kecelakaan, Malfoy yang memulainya. Aku mencoba menolaknya tapi dia menahanku dan kau datang, aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya kami hanya sahabat." Dia menjelaskan semuanya sambil menangis.

"aku tahu. Tapi aku juga terluka atas semua kejadian itu, aku bilang kita masih mencoba untuk memperbaikinya, dan kalau kita Gagal. Maafkan aku, aku tak ingin melukaimu, dan membuatmu terluka lebih jauh lagi." Ujarku lalu meninggalkannya sendirian berdiri di sana. Di bawah hujan salju yang mulai turun. Aku tahu ini menyakitinya, tapi aku harus memilih atau dia akan jauh lebih terluka lagi. Maafkan aku Ginny, karena aku mempermainkan perasaan mu saat ini.

Setelah kunjungan ke Hogsmead kemarin hidupku penuh dengan kepura-puraan dan kebohangan tawa palsu dan senyum palsu yang selalu ku berikan untuk Ginny selalu tersungging di bibir ku. sementara Mione, aku yakin dia bahagia dengan Nott dan sama sekali tak tertekan seperti apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku mencintainya, jadi aku melakukan hal ini, hal yang menyiksaku sendiri hanya untuknya.

**Hermione POV**

Hidupku benar-benar penuh dengan kepalsuan saat ini, rasa sakit yang ada di dadaku tak pernah berkurang, dan bahkan terus bertambah, membuat ku tak bisa merasakan apapun bahkan rasa sakitpun tak bisa ku rasakan. Semuanya berubah, Theo memang pacar yang baik tapi dia tak bisa mengurangi rasa sakit di hatiku seperti apa yang Harry selalu lakukan padaku. Aku menghela nafasku, dan mencoba menerima kehidupanku saat ini, penuh kepalsuan, dan kebohongan, sementara Harry dan Ginny, aku yakin mereka bahagia saat ini dan hubungan mereka pasti akan berlanjut kearah yang lebih serius lagi.

**TBC. Udh panjang kah? Kemarin ada readers yang minta di panjangin katanya kependekan, jadi kurang greget, hehehe makasih kritikannya yah? Dan makasih juga untuk yang udh setia kasih review mungkin FF ini bakalan panjang deh, ehheheh Cuma aku Cuma bisa update seminggu sekali. Sekali lagi makasih untuk semua Readers yang selalu setia membaca dan me-review FF ini ya.**

**Alexandreia Florentine**


	10. Complicated

~Mine: Complicated~

**Disclaimer: semua Charater yang ada di sini punya-nya Mom Jo, kecuali Draco and Harry#dicincang**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, amat sangat OOC dan author masih amatir, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan silahkan di baca dan kasih reviewnya yah.**

_**"Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan."**_

**Hermione POV**

Hari demi hari ku lalui, penuh kepura-puraan dan penderitaan yang berlipat ganda, aku jarang pulang setiap akhir pekan, karena aku tak mau melihat wajah menderita Mom setelah ia bercerai dengan Daddy, Theo sudah tahu semua hal yang terjadi di dalam keluarga ku, selama dua bulan terakhir ini Harry terus mengacuhkan ku dan bersikap dingin padaku, dan selama itu juga Theo tempatku bersandar saat aku menangis, ingin rasanya aku menyudahi hubungan ini agar Theo tak berharap dan terluka lebih dalam lagi, tapi saat aku ingi mengutarakan apa yang ku putuskan selalu saja aku merasa tak siap, takut Theo akan membenciku seperti Harry membenciku saat ini. Aku menghela nafasku dan kembali melepar batu kerikil kedalam danau di seberang kastil. Aku menoleh saat suara yang sangat familiar memanggilku, suara seseorang yang pernah membuatku berharap dan akhirnya menghempaskan ku, melemparku dari bayang-banyang angan ku yang tinggi. Ron. Dia berjalan mendekat kearahku, aku langsung mengambil tasku tapi sebelum aku beranjak dia mencengkram pergelangan tanganku.

"Lepas Ron!" Ujarku

"Tenang Mione, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, ada yang perlu ku bicarakan padamu, sekarang." Ujarnya, aku memalingkan mataku. Muak! Ya, aku muak melihat wajahnya, dan saat aku melihatnya ingin rasanya aku membalas semua hal yang sudah ia lakukan padaku.

"Kalau kau ingin kembali, aku tak bisa. Dan tak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan." Ujarku

"ini bukan tentang aku, kau atau bahkan kita. Aku sudah memiliki Daphne dan aku tak akan memintamu kembali lagi, Mione, aku akan berhenti mengganggu mu setelah ini. Hal yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu adalah, Harry." Ujarnya, aku tersentak saaat mendengar nama Harry, aku merindukannya, Pelukkannya yang menenangkan, dan kelembutannya yang selalu membuatku merasa Nyaman, bahkan perhatiannya yang membuatku merasa aman. Ruang kosong yang hampir setengahnya tertutup itu kembali terbuka saat mendengar satu nama yang amat sangat ku rindukan selama dua bulan terakhir ini.

"Hentikan hal ini, Mione." Aku menatapnya, tak mengerti apa maksud dari empat kata yang baru saja terlontar dari bibirnya.

"apa maksud mu, Ronald?" Tanyaku

"Hentikan permainan ini, berhenti membuat dirimu dan Harry, juga Theo dan Ginny terluka. Aku tahu aku terlalu mencampuri urusan kalian, tapi aku hanya tak bisa melihat mu, Harry dan Ginny hancur, aku tak ingin kalian saling bersikap dingin seperti ini. Harry seperti robot yang kau kontrol dan kau setir otaknya, dia menyakiti dirinya bahkan hati dan perasaannya hanya karena permintaan tolol mu, kau memintanya kembali kepada Ginny, sementara kau tahu Ginny menyakitinya saat itu, kau tahu kalau hal itu akan melukainya, karena kau juga merasakan hal yang sama saat aku menghianati mu. Dia seperti manusia tanpa hati, semua tawa dan senyumnya untuk Ginny hanya sebuah tipuan, dan Harry, masih mempertahankan hubungan mereka karena dia ingin kau bahagia, saat melihanya dengan Ginny, kau tak tahu seberapa sering Harry minum FireWisky dalam selama ini, kan? hampir setiap malam ,dan membuatnya mabuk, dan marah-marah seperti orang gila setiap malam saat dia mampir ke asrama Gryffindoor, dia menghindarimu, karena dia mencintaimu, Jadi aku mohon jangan siksa dirimu dan oranglain lagi, Hermione, kau sudah cukup menyiksa Harry sampai seperti ini jadi ku mohon berhenti." Aku diam memikirkan apa yang di katakan Ron, apa aku benar-benar melukai mu Harry? Kenapa kau melakukan hal tolol itu? kenapa kau harus menyiksa dirimu karena aku? apa yang ada di otak mu sebenarnya?

"dia… apa dia benar-benar terluka sampai seperti itu?" Tanyaku pada Ron

"lebih dari itu, Emosi nya berubah tak menentu, ia sering memotong point asrama lain harnya karena kesalahan sepele, dan mengeluarkan anggota Quiditch dengan se-enaknya saat ini. Dia minum banyak sekali setiap malamnya, dan menyelinap keluar kastil setiap tengah malam dan yang ku tahu dia pasti minum di bar, atau mampir ke toko George. Aku tak bisa menghentikannya, nilainya menurun, kalau dia terus seperti ini. Impiannya sebagai seorang auror akan benar-benar kandas." Ujarnya, membayangkan hal itu terjadi kepada Harry membuatku seperti tersengat listrik ribuan Volt. Aku tak ingin melihatnya hancur seperti ini, sungguh, semua hal dan permainan konyol yang ku buat ini benar-benar merusak semuanya.

"Minta dia untuk menghentikannya Ron, kumohon." Ujarku

"aku tak bisa Mione, sudah ku coba dan hasilnya tetap sama, dia jauh lebih keras kepala dari pada kau." Ujarnya

"apa yang harus ku lakukan Ronald?" Tanyaku lagi

"Hentikan semuanya, Kau yang memulai semuanya jadi kau yang harus menghentikannya." Ujarnya

"aku tak bisa, aku takut… Theo…."

"aku tahu penyebab utama kau melakukan ini semua Mione, kau trauma dengan segala hal yang terjadi pada mu dan orangtuamu, maafkan aku karena sudah membuat mu terluka saat itu, aku lepas kontrol, ok? Dan yang terjadi pada orangtua mu, aku tahu hal itu membuatmu trauma, tapi jangan sakiti orang lain untuk ke-egoisan mu." Ujarnya

"kau tak tahu apapun Ronald!"

"aku tahu Mione, bahkan sebelum kau mengakhiri hubungan kita, Harry mengatakannya padaku, aku menjauhi mu karena kau tahu Harry yang terbaik untuk mu, aku mengalah untuk sahabatku karena aku tahu kalian saling mencintai." Aku terdiam mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Pergi Ron! Aku ingin sendirian!" ujarku

"baik, aku akan pergi, tapi ingat Mione, hentikan semua nya, sebelum semua orang yang ada dalam permainan mu terluka dan membenci mu. Perasaan mereka bukanlah pelampiasan yang tepat untuk ke-egoisan mu. Dan kalau ibumu tahu, aku yakin dia akan menilai kau tak ada bedanya dengan gadis murahan!" ujarnya

"aku bilang pergi Ron!" Aku kembali membentaknya dan menangis, GADIS MURAHAN? HAH, benar-benar kata yang tajam dan cukup membuatku terluka, tapi aku rasa kata-kata Ron, barusan benar-benar menggambarkan siapa aku saat ini.

Aku jatuh terduduk di rerumputan, dan kembali menatap danau, aku menangis, Harry selalu ada di sampingku saat aku menangis, dan lemah tak berdaya seperti ini, tapi sekarang dia tak ada di sampingku, dia pasti membenciku, Theo, Theo mungkin juga akan membenciku saat ini, apalagi Ginny, kau bodoh Mione, kenapa kau begitu ceroboh dan tolol saat memutuskan hal ini. Tujuan awalku untuk tak ke hilangan Harry dengan cara ini sepertinya salah besar, aku justru kehilangan pria yang paling kucintai saat ini dengan cara ini, karena ke-egoisan ku.

Aku ingin sekali mengajak Theo bicara saat ini dan mengakhiri semuanya, tapi hal ini tak akan bisa dilakukan dengan semudah itu, kenapa semuanya jadi begitu rumit seperti ini? kenapa aku bisa setolol ini saat memutuskan hal ini? kenapa kau begitu ceroboh Mione, sekarang bagaimana caranya aku menghentikan semua permainan ini, dan memperbaiki semuanya? Aku benar-benar bingung, kalau aku tak menyelesaikan semua ini, maka kami berempat akan berada di dalam lingkaran penderitaan ini.

**Harry POV**

Aku sedang duduk didepan perapian dengan Ginny, aku merangkulnya, sementara ia merapatkan tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidangku. Aku tak menyimak sama sekali apa yang di katakan Ginny, hanya menanggapinya sesekali dan selebihnya fikiranku terfokus pada Hermione, aku merindukannya selama dua bulan terakhir ini aku menjauhinya dan bersikap dingin padanya hanya karena aku ingin melupakannya melakukan permintaannya waktu itu, dan mencoba memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Ginny yang rasanya akan sangat mustahil untuk di perbaiki.

"Harry…" aku tersentak saat Ginny memanggilku

"ya, ada apa, love?" tanyaku

"kau tak mendengarkan ku ya?" Tanyanya lagi

"ehm… maaf, aku rasa aku sudah mengantuk sekarang, biar ku antar kau sampai ke asrama Gryffindor." Ujarku, saat aku ingin berdiri Ginny menahanku.

"aku menginap ya?" Pintanya

"tidak bisa Gin, kau sudah sering menginap di sini, jangan buat murid-murid lain berfikiran jelek terhadap kita." Ujarku lalu mengantarnya ke-asrama Gryffindor, saat aku berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke ruang asrama ketua murid, aku berpapasan dengan Mione, yang juga berjalan kembali ke asrama ketua murid. Kami berdua berjalan dalam diam, dan tak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"mengantar Ginny?" tanyanya

"ya, dan kau sendiri?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin dan ketus yang kubuat-buat, maafkan aku Mione.

"kau berubah Harry." Ujarnya, aku berhenti, dan menatapnya

"kau yang memintanya, Mione!" ujarku sambil melangkah masuk ke ruang asrama ketua murid.

"aku memang meminta mu untuk kembali pada Ginny tapi bukan untuk menjauhiku!" ujarnya

"tapi kau tahu kalau hal itu merubah segalanya!" ujarku sambil menuang Fire Wisky kedalam Gelas dan duduk di depan perapian, selama dua bulan terakhir ini aku memang sering minum untuk mengurangi rasa stress ku selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

"berhenti minum Harry!" Ujar Mione, aku tersenyum saat mendenganya melarangku seperti itu.

"apa peduli mu, Mione?" Tanya ku, sambil menegak Fire Wisky ku dan beranjak ke Pantry untuk menuangnya lagi.

"Ron bilang kau sering mabuk sekarang, sudah cukup Harry!" ujarnya sambil merebut botol Fire Wisky yang ada di tanganku.

"Berhenti campuri urusan ku, dan berhenti membuatku tersiksa Mione! Jangan pernah peduli padaku untuk hal apapun karena kau tak pernah peduli pada perasaan ku, jadi lebih baik jangan pedulikan aku, mengerti?" aku membentaknya dan berjalan meninggalkannya, langkahku terhenti saat mendengar isakkan tangisnya.

"Maafkan aku, Harry. Aku tak bermaksud melakukan hal itu, aku hanya takut kehilangan mu kalau aku menerimamu saat itu, aku tak bisa membohongi diriku lebih lama lagi, Harry. Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari apapun, maafkan aku." Ujarnya, aku berjalan berbalik kearahnya dan memeluknya.

"Gadis bodoh! Ku kira kau Jenius tapi ternyata kau benar-benar bodoh, kau kira aku akan menyakitimu, seperti yang di lakukan ayah mu? Aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu Mione!" ujarku.

"Maafkan aku, Harry…."

"shhh, berhenti meminta maaf, Mione, tak ada yang perlu di maafkan." Ujarku, dan mempererat pelukan ku, aku membawanya agar duduk di sofa, dan aku merangkulnya, aku benar-benar merindukannya.

"aku akan mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Ginny besok." Ujarku, Hermione mengankat kepalanya dan menatapku tak percaya.

"tapi, Harry…"

"percaya padaku, aku hanya tak ingin dia semakin terluka lagi, Mione, aku tak bisa." Ujarku, Mione terlihat bingung sebelum akhirnya berbicara padaku

"aku, butuh waktu untuk mengakhirinya dengan Theo, Harry. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan semuanya pada Theo." Ujarnya

"kita berpacaran diam-diam di belakangnya setelah aku mengakhiri semuanya dengan Ginny, setelah itu baru kita beri tahu Theo saat kau sudah siap." Aku tahu ini tindakan bodoh, karena aku yakin Mione pasti akan menolaknya.

"aku tak bisa Harry, Theo, dia sudah sangat terluka Karena kita aku tak mau menambah sakit hatinya lagi, Harry. Aku mohon bersabarlah. Aku juga tak bisa membayangkan reaksi Ginny, kalau kau mengakhiri hubungan kalian besok. Aku rasa kita harus menunggu waktu yang tepat Harry." katanya

"lalu bagaimana dengan kita, Mione?" Tanyaku

"kau, mau kan menunggu sebentar lagi?" Pintanya, aku mengangguk dan kembali memeluknya

"baiklah, aku akan menunggu." Ujarku.

Hari semakin malam, dan permasalahan yang kami hadapi semakin rumit, aku tak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakan hal ini pada Ginny begitu juga dengan Mione, yang tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Theo. Tapi aku yakin kami akan menemukan jalan untuk menjelaskan dan menyelesaikan masalah ini, walaupun aku tahu Theo dan Ginny adalah pihak yang paling menderita karena permainan tolol bernama cinta yang sudah kami mulai ini.

Aku menemani Mione, tidur di kamarnya, dan malam ini aku akan tidur di sini menemaninya, aku memeluknya dan membiarkannya terlelap di dalam dekapanku.

**TBC. **

**Hua… Tambah gak nyambung and OOC ya? Maaf deh, Flo Cuma author pemula yang bisa bikin pusing para Readers, karena itu Flo butuh banget Review nya, ayolah jangan pelit kasih Review, buat menghargai hasil kerja keras flo#halah, oh iya, maaf kalo misalnya cerita Flo gak jelas atau sebagainya, aku sih ngehargain kalian yang udh Review dan ngeflame aku. makasih banyak untuk yang udh review yah, dan yang ngeflame juga…**


	11. Yulleball

Mine: Yulle Ball

**Disclaimer: semua Charater yang ada di sini punya-nya Mom Jo, kecuali Draco and Harry#dicincang**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, amat sangat OOC dan author masih amatir, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan silahkan di baca dan kasih reviewnya yah.**

_**"Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan."**_

**Hermione POV**

Salju sudah mulai turun kembali, menandakan kalau bulan Desember sudah kembali datang. Aku mengeratkan Shal ku dan berjalan di samping Theo, sudah empat bulan, aku terus melanjutkan hubungan dengannya dan melukainya. Aku tak pernah bermaksud melakukannya, sama sekali tidak. Theo mengajakku untuk mampir ke The three broom stick, berhubung saat ini adalah akhir pekan. Aku dan Theo berencana mengunjungi Mom hari ini, tapi sebelumnya dia memintaku untuk mampir dulu ke tempat ini. aku dan Theo duduk di meja favorite kami maksudku meja favorite Theo, aku jauh lebih senang duduk di meja Favorite ku dan Harry, sebetulnya.

Theo memanggil madam Rosmeta dan mulai memesan dua butterbeer untuk kami, lalu dia kembali menatapku, mata kumbang hitamnya menatap mata Heazel ku dalam, aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan menatap meja, Theo menggenggam tangan ku dan mulai berbicara.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan mu, Mione." Ujarnya, aku menatapnya, pandangan matanya berubah menjadi sangat serius sekarang.

"tentang apa? katakan saja Theo…" Ujarku, Theo melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menyadar ke kepala kursi, dia menghela nafasnya dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Tentang kau dan aku. Tentang kita." Ujarnya, aku menjadi semakin penasaran saat mendengar suaranya perlahan menjadi serius.

"Aku ingin… kita berakhir sampai di sini…" aku hanya bisa diam mematung mendengar kalimat yang baru saja dia ucapkan, apa maksudnya?

"kau bercanda?" Tanya ku

"tidak aku serius, aku tak bisa melihatmu tersiksa saat bersamaku terus menerus." Ujarnya, saat itu minuman kami datang, aku mengaduk butterbeer itu dan mulai meminumnya.

"aku masih tak mengerti Theo." Ujarku, Theo mendekat dan tersenyum padaku.

"aku tahu perasaan itu sejak awal bukan untukkukan, mione?" dia mengambil gelas butterbeernya dan mulai meminumnya.

"aku tahu orang yang selalu bisa membuatmu tertawa dengan lepas, bukan aku…" Ujarnya, aku menatapnya

"Theo… aku…"

"tidak apa-apa aku tidak membencimu, mione. Aku justru berterimakasih karena kau sudah berusaha untuk mencintaiku dengan cara menerimaku saat itu. aku tahu Harry adalah orang yang selama ini selalu ada dalam fikiran mu… kau hanya tak bisa mendekatinya karena adanya dinding pembantas diantara kalian… Ginny… dia satu-satunya alasan mu, bukan?" Ujar Theo panjang lebar, aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan aku hanya bisa membisu dan mengangguk kaku.

"Kejar dia, dan jangan siksa dia lagi. aku tahu yang di cintai Harry adalah Ginny, minta Harry mengakhiri semuanya dengan Ginny dan mulai semuanya dari awal dengan mu. Dengan begitu Ginny tak akan benar-benar merasa di sakiti." Ujarnya, aku mulai menangis sekarang

"Theo… aku… ma—maafkan aku…" ujarku

"sudah kubilang kau tak salah apapun, jadi berhenti minta maaf, ok? Aku harus pergi, Drake menungguku. Harry akan datang sebentar lagi, dan bicaralah baru setelah itu kunjungi Mrs. Greanger." Ujarnya, sambil berdiri dari tempat duduk nya, aku mengangguk dan sebelum Theo keluar Harry datang dan menghampiri kami. Theo hanya tersenyum sepintas pada Harry dan menepuk bahunya sebelum ia pergi, Harry duduk di hadapanku dan menatap mata Heazelku.

"kami sudah berakhir." Ujarnya

"apa maksudnya?" Tanyaku

"aku dan Ginny, kami sudah putus." Ujarnya, aku kembali diam mematung.

"aku tak bisa melukainya lagi Mione, aku tak bisa membohonginya dengan cara seperti ini jadi aku mohon jangan melarangku dan memintaku kembali padanya sekali lagi." ujarnya, aku masih diam tak berbicara apapun.

"Harry, apa Ginny akan membenciku?" tanya ku

"entahlah, mungkin saja…" Ujarnya

"bagaimana kalau itu terjadi?" Tanyaku

"aku tak akan membiarkannya menyakitimu, sekarang kita harus kerumah mu, kan? kau sudah lama tidak mengunjunginya, ayo ku antar/" Ujarnya Harry berdiri dan menggandeng tangan ku dan menuntun ku keluar menuju kediaman ku. kami berapparatte. Kami tiba di sana aku langsung saja memeluk mom yang bersiap akan pergi dan menggunakan mantel abu-abunya. Dia balas memelukku sangat erat lalu tersenyum melihat kedatanganku dan Harry.

"masuklah, di sini sangat dingin sekali." Ujarnya, kami bertiga masuk kedalam rumah ku dan Mom mulai menyiapkan teh hangat dan kue natal yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"sudah lama sekali kalian tidak berkunjung ke sini atau mengirimiku surat ya? Terutama putriku." Ujarnya, aku hanya bisa tertunduk lemas, aku tahu Mom sangat merindukanku, bagaimana tidak? Dad meninggalkannya dan aku… aku tak pernah menjalin komunikasi dengannya.

"kami sangat sibuk dengan ujian NEWT, Mrs. Greanger." Ujar Harry sambil menggenggam tanganku dan menyalurkan perasaan hangat di sana.

"aku mengerti…" ujarnya dan dia tersenyum

"Ayah mu menitipkan ini Mione… saat sidang perceraian kami beberapa yang lalu, aku belum membukanya." Ujar ibuku sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna Heazel aku membukanya dan menemukan sebuah gaun cantik di dalamnya dan sebuah surat.

_"Dear Hermione, Putriku tersayang._

_ Aku tahu kalau lagi-lagi aku melanggar janjiku padamu, tapi aku tetaplah seorang ayah yang tak bisa melupakan hari ulang tahun putrinya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu kau berulang tahun yang kedelapan belas bukan? Aku terus berharap kau akan menjadi putri yang sempurna dan akan selalu menjaga Helena untukku. aku juga berharap agar hal yang terjadi padaku dan Helena tak akan terjadi padamu juga. aku menyayangi kalian, dan kau tahu itu. aku tahu ini sangat terlambat saat kau membuka kadonya, tapi aku harap kau menyukainya. Aku sayang padamu. Sampai kapanpun._

_ Ayahmu, Will Greanger" _aku tersenyum melihat kado pemberiannya, aku suka. Sangat menyukainya. Terimakasih, karena Dad masih mengingatnya. Aku menahan agar air mataku tak terjatuh di depan Harry dan Ibuku.

"aku tak tahu dia tinggal dimana setelah perceraian kami, mungkin saja dia ke Australia dan tinggal bersama Caroline saat ini." Ujar ibuku, matanya kembali menatap tembok kosong yang dulu selalu terpajang foto pernikahan mereka, aku memindah posisi dudukku di sebelahnya.

"aku tak peduli Dad ingin tinggal dimana dan dengan siapa, yang aku pedulikan adalah bagaimana caranya mom bangkit dari semua ini. kau tak bisa terus menangisi Dad, Mom." Ujarku

"Mione benar, Mrs. Greanger. Cobalah melupakan nya secara perlahan, aku tahu ini sulit tapi anda harus mencobanya, karena ini mungkin hal yang terbaik untuk kalian." Ujar Harry, Mom hanya tersenyum kepada kami, aku kembali memeluknya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian, dear? Aku dengar kau putus dengan Ronald saat kau kembali ke Hogwarts, jadi aku rasa kalian berpacaran bukan?" Tanya Mom yang sukses membuatku terdiam aku dan Harry saling berpandangan, Harry kemudian tersenyum kepada Mom.

"aku baru ingin minta izin kepada anda untuk mengajaknya kencan, saat pesta dansa Natal besok." Pernyataan Harry kembali membuatku kaget bukan main. Mom memandang kami bergantian dan tersenyum.

"tentu saja selama itu bisa membuat putriku bahagia." Ujar Mom, aku hanya tersenyum bisa melihatnya seperti ini lagi, dan Harry tersenyum kearahku.

"Terimakasih, Mrs. Greanger…" Ujarnya

"aku bukan Greanger lagi setelah bercerai dengan Will, Harry. Aku kembali memakai nama keluargaku Howard, Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Mom kalau kau mau." Ujarnya, Harry mengangguk lalu tersenyum, kami menghabiskan waktu untuk mengobrol di ruang tamu dan makan malam bersama Mom memasak Steak ke sukaan ku malam ini. Harry duduk diantara kami dan menceritakan beberapa hal yang bisa membuat Mom tertawa lagi, tak hanya Mom tapi aku juga.

Saat aku sedang mencuci piring bekas makan malam tadi Mom menghampiri ku ke dapur, dan membantuku.

"Dia pria yang tampan dan baik." Ujarnya, aku berbalik dan tersenyum padanya

"benarkah? Aku juga berfikir seperti itu…" ujarku

"kalau begitu terima dia dan jangan buat dia terluka, karena dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu, nanti." Ujar Mom

"aku tahu itu… Mom akan datang ke pesta dansa Natal sekolah nanti?" tanya ku

"mungkin saja, merayakan natal sendirian akan menjadi momen paling membosankan." Ujarnya, aku hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan aksi cuci piringku.

"Mom, apa kau akan menyetujui hubungan kami?" Tanyaku

"kalau dia bisa mengembalikan senyummu seperti ini dan menjagamu, mengembalikan mu seperti dulu lagi, aku tidak mungkin tidak menyetujuinya. Kau putriku akan ku berikan apapun yang akan membuatmu bahagia." Ujarnya, aku tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"terimakasih, aku sayang sekali padamu, Mom." Ujarku lalu memeluknya, Harry tiba-tiba muncul diambang pintu dapur.

"maaf mengganggu tapi, aku rasa kami harus kembali ke Hogwarts sekarang, Mrs.._ maksudku Mom." Aku terkikik geli saat mendengar Harry mengatakan hal itu.

"baiklah sampai jumpa di pesta Natal kalau begitu, Dear…" Ujar ibuku. Harry dan aku berapparatte ke Hongsmead baru setelah itu kami pergi ke Hogwarts Harry terus menggenggam tangan ku sampai kami masuk ke pelataran kastil dan menyusuri lorong-lorong kastil.

"aku ingin pergi ke pesta dansa dengan mu, mione." Ujarnya, aku tersenyum

"kau sudah minta izin pada ibuku tadi, Harry. Itu artinya aku akan datang bersamamu, sudah jelas bukan?" ujarku, Harry tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut coklat ku.

"bagaimana kalau aku minta kau menjadi miliku untuk selamanya? Kita berpacaran dan menikah. Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkan mu." Ujarnya

"aku tahu kau tak pernah berbohong Harry. Bagaimana kalau aku jawab ya, untuk sekarang?" Tanyaku, Harry berhenti berjalan dan menatapku, lalu memelukku dan menggendongku.

"aku mencintai mu Mione!" Ujarnya, aku tertawa dan memeluk lehernya.

"Harry Turunkan aku!" Ujarku

"tidak mau!" dia membawaku keasrama ketua murid dan menurunkan ku di ruang rekreasi.

"aku ganti baju dulu, kau ingin aku menemani mu tidur lagi?" Tanyanya, aku mengangguk Harry hanya tersenyum sebentar lalu berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Aku menatapnya dari kejauhan dan tersenyum sendiri, akhirnya setelah penyiksaan yang ku alami selama ini, dia menjadi milikku, hanya aku. dia berhasil mengobati lukaku dan dia mencintaiku. Aku hanya berharap, sangat berharap kalau aku akan menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamanya.

Hari-hari kami lalui bersama, Harry benar-benar seorang pacar yang sempurna untukku, perhatian, romantis, dan selalu bisa membuatku tertawa lepas setiap saat. Aku sedang berdiri di depan cermin menatap pantulan bayangan diriku di sana. Gaun coklat pemberian ayahku melekat sempurna di tubuhku, rambut coklatku ku biarkan tergerai, sementara poniku ku jepit ke atas, sedikit make up melapisi wajahku, dan terakhir Heels berwarna ke-emasan sudah terpasang rapih di kakiku. Aku benar-benar sudah siap untuk pesta natal malam ini. aku keluar dari kamarku, dan turun keruang rekreasi mendapati Harry dengan Tuxedo berbahan sutra berwarna Hitam miliknya, aku mendekat ke arahnya dan melingkarkan tangan ku di lengannya, Harry tersenyum padaku dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini." Ujarnya, aku hanya tersenyum dan mencium pipinya. Kami berjalan keluar ruang asrama ketua murid dan berpapasan dengan Ginny dan Draco. Ginny memakai Gaun Hijau pendek dengan turtle neck dan rambut merahnya di kuncir pony tail, Draco terlihat sangat Elegan dengan Tuxedo abu-abu berbahan sutra miliknya. benar-benar pasangan serasi. Kami sempat berhenti sesaat tanpa menyapa, Ginny menatap tajam dan sinis kearahku, aku tak memperdulikannya, Harry rasanya menyadari ketegangan diantara kami, dia tak menanggapi kedatangan pasangan itu dan membiarkan pasangan itu masuk keaula duluan dan kami menunggu Ron Juga Daphne, dan Theo dengan Pansy, saat semuanya sudah lengkap kami masuk kedalam aula bersama-sama, aku mencari-cari ibuku dan menemukannya sedang duduk memandang sebuah mistletoe yang terjatung di hadapannya.

"Mom!" panggilku, dia menoleh dan aku langsung memeluknya.

"Merry Christmas, My dear." Ujar ibuku

"Merry Christmas too." Ujar ku, lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berganti memeluk harry, kami membicarakan banyak Hal sambil minum Butterbeer sementara Harry sesekali meminum Fire Wisky tapi langsung berhenti saat aku memintanya.

"Mione, kau mau berdansa?" Tawar Harry, aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Mom.

"aku tidak apa-apa, kalian berdansa saja dan nikmatilah malam ini." ujarnya, aku tersenyum padanya lalu berjalan ke lantai dansa bersama Harry. Harry memeluk pingganggku sementara tanganku melingkar di lehernya.

"selamat Natal." Ujarnya

"selamat Natal juga, Harry." Ujarku, kami berdansa sambil membicarakan banyak hal.

"Aku ingin kau menunggu setelah kita lulus dari Hogwarts, setidaknya biarkan aku mendapatkan posisi kepala auror sebelum kita menikah, Mione." Ujar Harry, aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"baiklah, tapi jangan membuatku menunggu terlalu lama." Ujarku, Harry tersenyum kepadaku dan menggeleng.

"tidak akan. Aku tak akan membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama." Ujarnya, aku tersenyum dan memeluknya. Kami terus berdansa saat tiba-tiba tubuh kami tak bisa bergerak dan tak bisa terpisah, aku dan Harry memandang ke atas dan mendapati sebuah Mistletoe tergantung diatas kami.

"kau percaya mitos tentang mistletoe?" Tanya ku

"ya, dan kita terjebak di sini sekarang." ujar Harry, aku sedikit berjinjit untuk menggapainya dan menciumnya, saat itu juga kami terlepas dari jebakan mistletoe ini. aku tersenyum kepada Harry, dan kami melajutkan dansa kami yang sempat tertunda tadi.

**TBC. Maaf ya kalo saya jarang banget update, soal'a bener-bener lagi sibuk nyiapin buat Perang lawan soal-soal UTS. Maaf juga kalo misalnya FF nya makin ngaco dan gak nyambung atau kepanjangan, saya harap gak pada bosen-bosen kasih review dan ngebacanya yah. Udh dulu ya, see in next chap…**

**Xandreia**


	12. The Graduate

Mine: The Graduate

**Disclaimer: semua Charater yang ada di sini punya-nya Mom Jo, kecuali Draco and Harry#dicincang**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, amat sangat OOC dan author masih amatir, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan silahkan di baca dan kasih reviewnya yah.**

_**"Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan."**_

** Hermione POV**

Dua bulan belakangan ini syndrom gila belajar sepertinya kembali merasuki diriku. Aku kembali menjadi Hermione yang dulu, walaupun belum sepenuhnya, Ron dan aku sudah kembali bersahabat Bahkan Pansy juga mulai bersahabat denganku semejak dia berkencan dengan Theo. Kadang-kadang terfikir juga oleh ku kalau sebenarnya anak-anak Slytherine tidak buruk untuk diajak bersahabat seperti ini, hanya saja ada satu ruang yang kosong di hatiku, Dad. Entah sudah berapa bulan aku tak berhubungan dengannya, terakhir kali saat aku melihatnya di peron sebelum aku kembali ke sini dan terakhir dia mengirimi ku surat adalah saat mengirimiku hadiah natal. Aku tersenyum pahit saat melihat sebuah figura yang berisi foto kami bertiga, aku berhasil menyelamatkannya, setidaknya satu foto ini sebelum Mom membakar habis semua nya. Apa yang Dad lakukan saat ini? apa dia merindukanku? Apa dia masih menyayangiku? Apa dia dan Charoline sudah menikah? Bagaimana keadaannya? Bagaimana dengan penyakit jantungnya, apa dia masih rajin Check up ke dokter setiap bulannya? Bagaimana pola makannya? Apa dia mulai sering minum lagi? di rumah sakit mana dia bertugas sekarang? Semua pertanyaan tentang ayahku yang benar-benar ingin ku ketahui jawabannya itu membuatku gila. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin tak memikirkannya selama ujian NEWT dan membuat Harry harus memutar otak untuk membuatku melupakan semua hal itu, tapi sekarang ujian NEWT sudah berakhir dan besok adalah hari ke lulusanku, bayangan masalalu kembali terputar di otakku, saat pertamakalinya dad mengantarku ke peron 9 ¾ Dia memelukku dan satu-satunya kalimat yang terlontar dari bibirnya adalah _'saat kau lulus nanti, Dad pasti akan ada di sana dan menyaksikan mu menjadi yang terbaik dari semuanya yang ada disana. Aku pasti akan menyaksikan putriku Lulus dengan nilai sempurna dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat seperti ini' _dia mengatakan kalimat itu lalu memelukku, tapi sekarang aku duduk di meja belajarku, menatap seragam Hogwarts yang akan ku gunakan terakhirkali besok, Dad tidak akan duduk di bangku terdepan diantar semua orangtua murid lainnya, dia tak akan memelukku dan tersenyum bangga padaku. Hal itu tak akan terjadi, Dad. Dia pasti sudah bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya saat ini jadi aku tak akan berusaha mengusiknya.

"Hei…" Harry memelukku dari belakang dan mencium pipiku

"Hei… kau dari mana saja…" Ujar ku sambil berbalik menatapnya dan menciumnya sekilas.

"Kingsley ingin bertemu denganku tadi dan dia langsung menawariku untuk bekerja di departemen Auror minggu depan." Wajah Harry berubah menjadi serius. Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya bukankah itu bagus?

"Bukankah itu hal yang bagus Harry?" Tanyaku

"memang, tapi… masalahnya adalah…. Aku di tugaskan di Rusia selama lima tahun. Bagaiamana menurutmu? Kalau kau tak setuju aku akan meminta kingsley untuk…."

"tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggu mu… jangan khawatir… pihak kementrian juga telah menawariku pekerjaan untuk departemen hukum sihir." Ujarku, Harry tersenyum padaku

"saat aku kembali, aku pastikan posisi kepala Auror akan ada di tangan ku dan setelah itu aku tak akan meninggalkan mu lagi." Ujarnya, aku memeluknya, Harry memelukku sangat erat, besok hari kelulusan kami, dan dia harus pergi ke Rusia seminggu setelah hari kelulusan. Aku akan sangat merindukannya.

"aku mencintaimu, Mione…" Bisiknya, aku tersenyum

"Aku juga…" ujarku, Harry melepaskan pelukan kami dan menciumku.

Pagi ini matahari menyinari kamarku dan membuat tidurku terusik, aku terbangun dan tersenyum melihat harry yang tertidur pulas di sebelahku. Wajahnya begitu polos saat sedang tertidur dan membuat wajah nya terlihat sangat sempurna.

"Siapa yang mengizinkan mu menatap ku diam-diam, eh, Mrs. Greanger?" Ujarnya dan langsung menarikku kedalam pelukkannya

"Harry lepaskan aku, kita harus bersiap-siap, hari ini hari kelulusan, apa kau lupa?" Ujarku

"tidak mau! Cium aku dulu…" ujarnya, aku memutar bola mataku dan terpaksa mengikuti kemauannya, dia tersenyum dan langsung membuka matanya.

"Good Morning, love!" ujarnya lalu mencium puncak kepalaku

"Morning! Ujarku sambil membuka lebar jendela kamar ketua murid yang akan ku tinggalkan sebentar lagi.

Setelah selesai berpakaian aku, dan Harry turun ke aula besar, dengan pakaian seragam lengkap. Semua murid satu angkatan kami sudah berada di sana dengan orangtua mereka tentunya. Orangtua. Memikirkan kata itu aku kembali tersenyum miris, mengingat janji ayahku yang akan hadir saat hari kelulusanku, sekaligus menyesali perkataan ku saat itu _'Kau menyakiti Mom, jadi jangan harap hubungan kita akan membaik seperti dulu. Aku membenci mu, jadi setelah ini jangan pernah mengajakku bicara lagi, jangan pernah pedulikan aku, jangan pernah tulis surat padaku saat aku di Hogwarts, jangan coba-coba memberikan kado ulangtahun untukku lagi, jangan kirimi buku lagi padaku karena aku pasti akan membuangnya, dan satu lagi, jangan buat Mom menderita lebih lama lagi, atau aku akan benar-benar mengakhiri hidupmu dengan tanganku sendiri' _kalimat-kalimat yang kukatakan saat itu masih terekam sangat jelas dalam benankku, dan kenyataannya aku menyesali semua itu. aku merindukan Dad, aku ingin dia di sini dan memelukku dan terseyum bangga padaku. Tapi aku tahu itu tak mungkin Dad pasti menepati janjinya padaku, dia pasti sudah bahagia dengan Caroline sekarang.

"Mione…" aku menoleh dan mendapati Dad berdiri di hadapanku dengan seorang wanita berabut pirang panjang di sampingnya, dugaanku dia adalah Caroline.

"Dad! Ini…. ini benar-benar kau?" Ujarku, dia tersenyum padaku

"ya, maafkan aku sekali lagi karena tidak menepati janjiku lagi…" ujarnya, aku hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"oh…. Ayolah Will, bisa kita pulang… acara ini benar-benar tak berguna…" ujar Caroline dengan nada mengejek.

"ini penting untukku, Caroline, dan kalau kau tak mau ikut sebaiknya tadi kau tinggal dirumah saja dan tidak usah ikut." Ujar ayahku dingin

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau kau akan bertemu dengan Helena di sini, dan dia mantan istrimu?" Ujar Caroline tak mau kalah

"jangan bawa masalah ini ke sini, kita selesaikan masalah itu nanti dirumah, jangan pernah merusak hari berharga putriku!" Ujar ayahku

"Mione…" aku menoleh dan mendapati ibuku berjalan menghampiri kami.

"William…" ujarnya lagi

"Dad datang untuk melihat hari kelulusanku, dan Dad… perkenalkan ini Harry,dia pacar baruku." Ujarku, Dad tersenyum dan menyapa Harry

"itu bagus Mione, aku setuju dengan hubungan kalian, bagaimana dengan mu Helena?" Tanya Dad lagi, aku menatap kearah Caroline sekilas dan dia memandang tajam kearah kami.

"Aku juga setuju, Harry pria yang baik. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak menyetujuinya." Ujar Mom, aku dan Harry tersenyum mendengarnya.

"tapi Mom, Dan Mr. Greanger…"

"Dad, Harry panggil aku Dad seperti kau memanggil Helena Mom." Ujar ayahku

"ehm… Baiklah Mom, Dad bolehkan aku minta sesuatu?" Ujarnya, aku menatapnya

"apa itu?" Tanay orangtuaku bersamaan.

"aku mendapat tawaran sebagai Auror langsung dari Perdana Mentri Sihir, dan aku di tugaskan di Rusia selama lima tahun. Aku tak bermaksud mengakhiri hubungan dengan Mione, aku berencana melamarnya setelah aku kembali ke London. Tapi sebelum itu, maukah anda menjanga Mione selama aku pergi? Dia bisa sangat ceroboh dan mengerikan kalau sedang marah, oleh karena itu jangan biarkan dia merasa seperti itu." Ujar Harry, aku tersenyum mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

"Tentu saja, Harry. Mione adalah putri kami. Jadi kami pasti akan menjaganya." Ujar Ayahku

"terimakasih." Ujar Harry

"Halo! Demi Tuhan Will aku bukan Tembok yang bisa kau acuhkan!" aku menatap Caroline sinis, dan Mom juga demikian

"apalagi sekarang Caroline?" Tanya Ayahku

"ayo kita pulang!" Ujarnya

"berhenti merengek seperti anak kecil, kalau kau ingin pulang,pulang sendiri saja. Aku akan melihat putriku lulus dan merayakannya di restoran setelah ini!" Ujar Ayahku tegas, Caroline berbalik dan langsung meninggalkan kami.

"Dia memang seperti itu, tak perlu di fikirkan. Ayo kita masuk ke Aula sekarang."Ajak ayahku.

Dad dan Mom duduk di tempat paling depan sementara aku dan Harry duduk di barisan semua murid-murid yang akan lulus hari ini. Prof. MCgonagal naik keatas Fodium dan mulai menyampaikan pidatonya sekilas aku melihat Harry menangis. Aku tahu dia ingin kedua orangtuanya juga berada di sampingnya, melihatnya lulus, dan memeluknya dengan bangga saat ia langsung di tunjuk oleh mentri sihir untuk langsung bekerja di department auror tanpa pelatihan. Aku yakin dia ingin melihat ayahnya tersenyum dan berkata _'kau benar-benar putraku. Aku bangga padamu'_ kepadanya, aku tahu dia sangat merindukan mereka tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memandangi foto mereka, atau berbicara dengan lukisan mereka yang berada di Potter Manor. Aku memeluknya, dia mentapku lalu tersenyum dan menciumku.

"kau tahu Mione? Akhirnya, aku benar-benar menemukan kebahagiaan ku Hari ini. Mom dan Dad mungkin tak bisa melihat ku lulus dan tersnyum bangga padaku hari ini. tapi memiliki mu di sampingku saat ini itu sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai kebahagianku." Ujarnya, aku terssenyum dan memeluknya.

Prof. MCgonagal telah menyelesaikan pidatonya dan meminta Harry sebagai ketua murid laki-laki menyampaikan pidatonya. Setelah selesai Prof. MCgonagal menyebutkan murid-murid yang berprestasi, dan aku berada di peringkat pertama, Harry langsung memelukku dan menciumku saat mendengarnya. Aku maju kedepan mengambil gulungan perkamen dan mulai berbicara.

"aku tak pernah menyangka kalau aku akan mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Aku hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik yang aku bisa selama aku bersekolah di sini. Kebanyakan dari kalian sering mengira aku sok pintar dan sebagainya, tapi kenyataannya, aku hanya berusaha agar anak-anak Slytherine tak mengejekku karena aku kelahiran Muggle dengan cara ini. kau dilahirkan sebagai penyihir berdarah campuran, murni ataupun kelahiran Muggle itu tak masalah menurutku, kita semua sama di sini, aku juga berusaha membuat kedua orangtuaku bangga dengan hal ini, meskipun banyak masalah yang ku lalui, tapi aku berusaha tak memikirkannya. Satuhal yang ingin ku katakan hari ini, tak peduli siapa kita penyihir berdarah murni, Campuran atau bahkan darah lumpur sepertiku, aku rasa siapapun bisa berdiri di sini dan mendapatkan tempat pertama hanya dengan kemauan, dan kemampuan. Banyak masalah yang ada dalam hidup mu juga bukan sebuah alasan untuk berhenti berusaha meraih apa yang kalian cita-citakan. Dan terimakasih untuk semua orang yang kucintai yang selalu berada di sampingku." Aku mengakhiri pidato ku dan turun dari podium, Dad dan Mom langsung memelukku.

"Kami bangga oadamu, Mione. Kau benar-benar putri kami." Aku melepaskan pelukan mereka dan kembali memeluk Harry,

"kau akan ikut makan malam dengan kami direstoran,kan Harry?" Tanyaku dengan penuh harap.

"Pasti. Dan selamat sekali lagi." ujarnya, aku tersenyum

"kau juga hebat Harry." Ujarku. Dad dan Harry membawa koper-koper kami dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil, kami juga mengajak keluarga Weasley bergabung kecuali Ginny yang tidak ikut karena bergabung untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Malfoy. Aku mengerti kenapa dia begitu tapi aku berusaha utuk tak ambil pusing tentang hal itu.

Kami makan malam di restoran prancis favorite keluarga kami, semua ini terasa seperti Dad dan Mom tak pernah bertengkar ataupun bercerai. Tapi aku tahu terlepas dari semua ini dan setelah semua ini berakhir mereka tak akan bisa bersatu lagi. melihat senyum diwajah Mom dan Dad membuatku tersadar pada satu hal, perpisahan mungkin merupakan hal terbaik untuk mereka, dan mungkin juga untukku.

**TBC.**

** Maaf banget karena baru update, flo bener-bener gak sempet kemarin karena tugas dan ulangan yang menumpuk belum lagi ketambahan sama UTS flo beraharap pada suka sama chap ini yah, nanti malem flo update lagi deh sekalian sama yang Two Different world as one nya yah. Jangan lupa Reviewnya….**

** Alexandreia Florentine**


	13. Moment

Mine: Moment

**Disclaimer: semua Charater yang ada di sini punya-nya Mom Jo, kecuali Draco and Harry#dicincang**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, amat sangat OOC dan author masih amatir, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan silahkan di baca dan kasih reviewnya yah.**

_**"Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan."**_

** Hermione POV **

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui jendela kamarku, aku menatap ke arah meja belajar yang ada di kamarku, fotoku dan Harry yang diambil seminggu yang lalu terpajang dengan manis sebuah figura diatas meja itu. aku tersenyum tidak terasa sudah seminggu kami lulus dari Hogwarts dan itu artinya hari ini Harry akan berangkat ke Rusia karena pekerjaannya dan mulai minggu depan aku juga sudah mulai bekerja di kementrian sihir.

Aku turun dari tempat tidurku dan mendapati Mom sudah berkutat dengan alat-alat masaknya di dapur, wangi daging asap dan omelet langsung tercium oleh hidungku, aku masuk ke dapur dan menyapa nya, wajah Mom terlihat lebih cerah belakangan ini, karena semejak hari kelulusanku hubungannya dengan Daddy benar-benar membaik, walaupun tak seperti dulu, setidaknya mereka tak lagi melakukan aksi perang dingin. Aku membantu Mom membuat Camomile tea, dan setelah selesai kami memakan sarapan bersama.

"Harry, hari ini dia akan berangkat ke Rusia bukan?" Tanya Mom, aku mengangguk sambil mengunyah roti panggang ku.

"kenapa dia harus mengambil tawaran pekerjaan sejauh itu? lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" Tanya Mom lagi

"dia akan kembali, lagi pula ini tugas dari kementrian, Mom." Ujarku

"Tapi lima tahun, dan dia sebagai auror, kau pernah bercerita tentang resiko pekerjaan itu, dear, dan aku masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas." Ujar Mom

"dia tidak akan pergi Mom, Harry pasti akan kembali dengan selamat dan menjadi kepala Auror saat dia kembali Nanti." Kataku, Mom hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali melanjutkan acara sarapannya.

"Aku akan mengantar Harry, jadi aku akan pergi seharian ini." Ujarku

"hanya mengantar saja sampai seharian?" Ujar Mom, aku tak membalasnya dan hanya tersenyum saja.

Grimauland Place No.12 terlihat jauh lebih sepi dari biasanya ketika aku datang, Kreacer yang melihatku datang langsung mempersilahkan aku masuk, aku langsung masuk ke kamar Harry yang tadinya ini kamar Sirius. Dan ternyata dia masih tidur, aku menghampirinya dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Harry, bangunlah ini sudah pagi." Ujarku, perlahan Emerald Green itu terbuka, dan dia tersenyum padaku.

"Kau sudah datang? Kenapa pagi sekali?" Tanyanya

"entahlah, aku merasa mungkin tak akan ada yang membuatkan mu sarapan pagi? Ini kan bukan di Hogwarts." Ujarku, Harry hanya tersenyum dan menciumku

"Morning, Mione." Aku tersenyum, dan langsung beranjak untuk membuka jendela kamarnya.

"kau mandilah, biar aku yang masak sarapan untuk pagi ini." ujarku, Harry mengangguk lalu berjalan ke kamar mandinya, di sudut kamar aku melihat kopernya berantakan baju yang akan di bawanya ke Rusia benar-benar masih berantakkan dan tak di letakkan beraturan, aku menggeleng dan mengambil tongkat sihirku lalu merapikan koper itu dan mengambil tas lain untuk meletakkan beberapa buku-buku yang sudah di siapkan Harry di meja kamarnya, dan setelah itu merapikan kamarnya, yang sudah seperti kapal pecah ini lalu turun ke bawah untuk membuatkannya sarapan pagi ini.

Aku beberapa kali melarang Kreacher untuk membantuku tapi peri rumah ini menolak, dia tetap membantuku menata meja makan, saat aku tengah mengaduk nasi goreng ku yang masih setengah jadi di penggorengan, Tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku dari belakang dan dan meletakkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Harry…" Ujarku, dia tersenyum dan menciumku

"baunya enak sekali, aku lapar…" ujarnya, aku tersenyum kecil, dan mematikan kompornya,

"lepaskan dulu pelukanmu, Harry, aku ingin menuang masakannya ke piring kita, baru nanti kita sarapan bersama." Ujarku, tapi Harry malah memelukku semakin erat

"kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Ujarnya

"Da!" tiba-tiba suara anak kecil yang sangat kami kenal mengintrupsi kegiatan pagi ini, Harry langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menggendong anak kecil itu.

"Hi… Teddy Bear…" Ujarnya saat tahu kalau Teddy yang datang bersama Andromeda yang sudah menyusul masuk ke dapur.

"Ah,… kau sudah datang rupanya Mione." Ujar Andromeda, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Iya, dan kau juga tumben sekali, datang kesini." Ujarku, Andromeda mengambil alih pekerjaan ku sementara Harry menggendong Teddy untuk bermain keruang tengah

"kemarin Harry main kerumah kami untuk mengunjungi Teddy, dan bercerita kalau dia akan tinggal di Rusia selama lima tahun, Teddy sudah tahu itu dan langsung merengek minta ke sini, mungkin saja ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama ayah babtisnya disini." Ujar Andromeda aku mengangguk mengerti.

"keluarga Weasley akan membuat pesta perpisahan untuk Harry di sini, apa dia sudah memberi tahu mu?" Tanya Andromeda

"belum, kapan pestanya di mulai, meda?" Tanyaku,

"Saat jam makan siang nanti." Ujarnya, aku heran kenapa Harry tidak memberitahuku tentang hal ini, apa mungkin tidak sempat karena dia menghabiskan waktu dengan Teddy seharian kemarin?

Aku dan Andromeda membawa semua sarapan kami ke meja makan, Teddy berlari ke dapur dan langsung memeluk kakiku, aku tersenyum dan menggendongnya.

"Kau lapar, Teddy?" tanyaku, dia mengangguk dan menunjuk makanan berkali-kali, aku tertawa dan memangkunya. Harry datang tak lama kemudian sambil membawa sapu terbang mainan dan snitch mainan milik Teddy.

"aku benar-benar menyesal membelikannya mainan ini, dia hampir menabrak kreacher dan menghancurkan lukisan Mom dan Dad." Ujarnya

"kau membelikannya mainan itu? demi Tuhan, Harry! Bagaimana kalau Teddy jatuh lalu terluka?" Ujarku

"itu tak akan terjadi, iyakan Jagoan?" Ujarnya dan Teddy tertawa riang sekali di pangkuanku, aku menyuapi Teddy sarapannya pagi ini dan setelah itu melanjutkan sarapanku sendiri.

Aku dan Harry menemani Teddy bermain di halaman belakang setelah itu, sampai saat suara Bell rumah mengitrupsi kami, aku meninggalkan mereka dan membuka pintu rumah, orang yang pertama kali ku dapati di sana dan membuatku terkejut adalah, GINNY, dia berdiri di sana dan memandangku tajam, suasana tegang kembali tercipta diantara kami.

"Apa kau tidak mau membiarkan kami masuk, Herms? Kau tidak lihat aku dan Mom membawa belanjaan saat ini." ujarnya, aku menyingkir lalu membiarkan mereka masuk, Mrs. Weasley langsung memelukku saat melihatku dan meminta maaf atas kelakuan Ginny tapi aku bilang itu bukan masalah besar.

Aku bermaksud membantu yang lainnya memasak di dapur, dan sedang memotong lobak, sampai saat Ginny lewat dan menyenggolku membuatku tersentak dan tak sengaja pisau yang ku gunakan mengiris tanganku.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ujarnya dingin lalu berlalu begitu saja, saat itu Harry masuk dan melihat tanganku yang berdarah dia langsung menghampiriku.

"kau baik-baik saja?" ujarnya, aku mengangguk dan membasuh luka itu, perih, tapi setidaknya sehabis ini pasti akan segera sembuh.

Setelah Harry membantuku mengobati luka ku, aku kembali membantu yang lainnya memasak di dapur, Ginny masih bersikap dingin padaku dan terlihat sangat enggan untuk bicara dengan ku. aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku dan bersikap sabar dengan sikapnya hari ini, aku hanya tak ingin memulai pertengkaran dengannya, dimataku dia tetap seperti adikku sendiri.

Semua masakan selesai tepat pada jam makan siang, kami menggunakan halaman belakang untuk melakukan pesta kebun, Saat kami sedang menata meja, teman-teman kami yang lainnya baru datan Ron, Zabini, Theo, dan George langsung membantu kami mengangkat beberapa meja dan kursi bersama Harry, sementara Bill dan Charlie juga Percy kemungkinan mereka akan datang sebentar lagi. Teddy bermain bersama Victorie anak dari Bill dan Fleur yang sudah tiba beberapa menit yang lalu, Fleur membantu ku menata meja. Setelah semua persiapan selesai dan Bill, Charlie dan Percy datang kami mulai makan bersama.

Acara makan siang bersama kami berjalan cukup menyenangkan, aku dan Harry sangat menikmatinya, sudah lama sekali setelah perang melawan Voldemorth kami tidak berkumpul seperti ini, dan aku sangat merindukan hal ini. tapi yang benar-benar sangat berbeda adalah sikap Ginny padaku saat ini, dia masih tetap diam dan masih enggan membuka pembicaraan denganku, tapi aku tahu dan mengerti hal itu, Harry adalah cinta pertamanya, dan dia adalah pacarku sekarang, bagaimana pun juga, putus dengan cara seperti itu dan juga usia hubungan mereka yang sudah cukup lama bukanlah hal yang mudah di lupakan. Aku mengerti perasaannya, karena aku juga mengalami hal yang sama, hal yang berbeda adalah aku sudah memiliki Harry dan kami memiliki hubungan yang pasti dan serius, tapi dia dan Malfoy? Mungkin saja mereka belum sampai ketahap itu.

Aku Sedang menemani Teddy bermain bersama Victory dan Fleur, saat Harry dan yang lainnya menghampiri kami. Harry duduk di sampingku dan Ginny dihadapanku, George dan Percy sepertinya menyadari suasana tegang diantara kami, maka dia memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Harry akan bekerja di Rusia selama lima tahun, Mione, lalu bagaimana dengan mu?" Tanya George

"aku sudah mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan di departemen pengaturan hukum sihir, dan aku menerimanya. Aku sudah akan mulai bekerja besok." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"itu pekerjaan yang bagus, kau tahu? Ginny akan berangkat ke Rusia besok, dia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk pertukaran pelajar tahun ini." Ujar Percy aku cukup kaget mendengar hal itu, Ginny dan Harry akan tinggal di Rusia bersama, aku jadi sedikit ragu membiarkan Harry tinggal di Rusia.

"Benarkah? Itu bagus…." Ujarku akhirnya, Ginny tersenyum licik kearahku, aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Bagaimana kabar orangtuamu setelah perceraian mereka? Apa ibu mu masih WARAS?" ujar Ginny dengan nada mengejek, aku ingin menamparnya saat itu juga tapi Harry menahanku

"Jangan merusak suasana, Gin!" bentak Harry

"Memang kenyataannya,kan? orangtuanya bercerai dan dia menangis dihadapanmu sampai kau akhirnya luluh dan memutuskanku? Aku benarkan?" Ujar Ginny, aku semakin panas mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkannya.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara Ginny!" Kali ini Mrs. Weasley yang bicara dan menamparnya, Ginny hanya menatap sinis kearahku lalu berapparate entah kemana.

"Maafkan Ginny, Dear. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau dia akan mengatakan hal itu padamu." Ujar Mrs. Weasley aku hanya tersenyum kecut dan menggeleng.

"aku tidak apa-apa Mrs. Weasley anda tak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu." ujarku

"kau akan berangkat kapan Harry?" Tiba-tiba Ron bertanya mencoba mencairkan suasana

"satu jam lagi." ujar harry

"kau akan naik pesawatkan? Lebih baik kita kebandara sekarang juga." ujarku

"aku bingung kenapa kalian sangat senang menggunakan transportasi Muggle itu padahal kalian bisa berapparate." Ujar George

"aku hanya ingin menikmati perjalanan, George." Ujar Harry

Aku dan Ron mengantar Harry ke bandara, dan menunggu sampai pesawatnya tiba. Harry menggenggam tanganku dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah, dia membukanya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul huruf H yang tebuat dari batu permata berwarna Emerlad Green seperti warna matanya.

"aku juga memilikinya, lihat!" ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan kalungnya, yang berbeda adalah warnanya yang berwarna Heazel. Warna mataku.

"Separuh diriku ada didalam kalung itu, ingatlah saat kau memakai kalung itu, kalau aku akan terus berada di sampingmu." Ujarnya, aku tersenyum dan membiarkannya memakaikan kalung itu ke leherku.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkan aku sekalipun Ginny ada di sana kan?" Tanyaku, Harry tersenyum dan menciumku. Emerald Greennya menatap dalam ke manik Heazel milikku.

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melepaskan mu? Sementara kau adalah nafas, dan detak jantungku, saat aku kehilanganmu itu artinya aku mati." Ujarnya, aku tersenyum dan menciumnya sekali lagi.

"kirimi aku surat, aku mencintaimu. Selamanya." Ujarku, Harry mencium keningku sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya dan masuk kedalam pesawat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hermione Greanger!" Teriaknya,aku hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah lakunya. Setelah pesawat lepas landas, aku dan Ron kembali pulang kerumah.

"aku tahu apa yang kau fikirkan, Mione." Ujar Ron

"apa?" tanyaku

"Tentang Harry dan Ginny, bukan? Tenang saja, tak akan ku biarkan adikku betingkah seperti wanita murahan yang akan menghancurkan hubungan kalian. Aku janji." Ujar ron, dia benar-benar sahabat yang baik untukku.

Moment perpisahan bukanlah hal yang paling di sukai semua orang termasuk aku, maka dari itu aku percaya kalau Harry akan kembali padaku dan aku akan menunggunya selama apapun.

**TBC.**

**Maaf saya telat update, janjinya jum'at tapi malah ke post saptu maaf banget yah#bungkuk. Makasih buat yang udh bersedia nyempetin Review FF saya, Danke#speak Germany. Dan saya agak penasaran sama Readers saya yang setia banget ngikutin FF ini dan memberi review yaitu Ochan Malfoy, kamu punya akun FFN kah? Dan satu lagi saya Cuma mau promoin aja Author FFN baru Nama nya Seasons Story Indonesia, ehhehe mampir liat profile nya dan baca FFnya yah? Udh gitu yang udh nyempetin waktu buat baca FF ini bolehkan Flo minta reviewnya? Jangan pelit-pelit lah. Yaudhlah segini aja, see you in the next chap.**

_**Alexandreia Florentine**_


	14. Rusia

Mine: Rusia

**Disclaimer: semua Charater yang ada di sini punya-nya Mom Jo, kecuali Draco and Harry#dicincang**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, amat sangat OOC dan author masih amatir, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan silahkan di baca dan kasih reviewnya yah.**

_**"Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan."**_

**A/N: mungkin di Chapter ini dan chapter 15 nanti bakal lebih banyak adegan Harry sama Ginny nya karena bakal nyeritain kehidupan mereka di Rusia, tapi tenang aja Hermione tetep di ceritain kok, walaupun gak sebanyak biasanya. :D **

** Harry POV**

Aku sudah memasuk kedalam pesawat yang akan ku tumpangi ke Rusia, hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi aku akan berangkat dan sesampainya aku di Negara itu aku akan menjalankan tugas ku sebagai seorang Auror dan menjalani hari-hariku tanpa Hermione di sampingku. Aku menghela nafasku dan kembali mengingatkan diriku kalau aku hanya akan berada disana selama lima tahun dan setelah itu aku akan pulang ke Inggris dan menikah dengan Mione. Tiba-tiba saja aku kembali mengingat perkataan Percy tadi siang, kalau Ginny akan mendapatkan pertukaran pelajar ke Rusia, dan besok dia akan berangkat. Sementara itu, setauku Sekolah sihir di rusia bukan sekolah asrama seperti Hogwarts, aku berharap tak akan tinggal berdekatan dengannya nanti. Bukan karena aku takut jatuh cinta lagi padanya, tapi aku masih membutuhkan waktu untuk jauh dengannya setelah semua yang terjadi dan belum lagi sikapnya yang berubah membuatku semakin enggan untuk bertemu dan kembali akrab dengannya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Tanya seorang wanita aku mengalihkan pandanganku dan terkejut melihat Ginny berdiri di sana.

"Ha… Harry…" Ujarnya dia menunduk, aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan mengangguk.

"duduk saja." Ujarku dingin, dia duduk di sampingku, terasa canggung, aku hanya diam dan sibuk dengan Iphone ku, dan memandangi foto-foto Mione yang kami ambil sehari sebelum keberangkatan ku pagi ini. melihat foto-foto itu membuatku sedikit tenang dan kuat membuatku yakin kalau dia adalah satu-satunya tujuanku hidup di dunia ini.

"tak ku sangka kita akan berada di satu pesawat dan satu tempat duduk seperti ini, Harry." Ginny akhirnya memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Hn… kau juga tak bilang kalau akan berangkat hari ini di pesta perpisahan tadi. Ibumu dan yang lainnya juga tak bilang apapun." ujarku

"apa itu penting untuk mu? Kau terlihat bahagia bersama Greanger tadi, aku tak ingin merusak suasana, jadi aku memilih diam." Ujarnya

"tidak mau merusak suasana? Lalu menyindir Mione itu tadi apa?" Tanya ku tajam

"dia pantas mendapatkan hal itu, karena dia merebutmu dariku." Ujarnya dingin membuatku semakin panas.

"tak ada yang merebutku dari mu, Gin. Kita berpisah itu semua karena salahmu sendiri." Ujarku

"tapi kita mencoba memperbaikinya,kan? kita hampir saja berhasil tapi tiba-tiba kau memutuskan ku lagi secara sepihak, jelas aku masih belum bisa menerimanya." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

"aku tak ingin berdebat dengan mu, Ginny!" ujarku lalu kembali memasang earphone ku dan menatap jendela. Sambil melihat-lihat kembali foto-foto Hermione di Iphone ku. aku benar-benar membutukannya saat ini untuk menenangkanku dan kembali merubah hari ku menjadi sangat ceria hari ini.

Aku tak banyak bicara dengan Ginny, kami hanya berbicara seperlunya saja. Aku melihatnya tertidur, dan tiba-tiba kepalanya bersandar di bahuku. Ada perasaan aneh yang kembali menggelitikku, tapi aku tak mungkin kembali merasakan hal itu lagi. kami sudah putus dan aku milik Hermione sekarang. aku mengamati wajahnya yang sedang tertidur, terlukis penderitaan di sana, dia bukanlah Ginny yang ku kenal dulu, aku dengar dari keluarga Weasley dia lebih sensitive dan menjauhi Malfoy setelah kelulusan kami. Dia bahkan menutup hatinya untuk Malfoy. Aku benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan agar Ginny melupakanku dan melirik Malfoy yang sangat mencintainya sampai rela meninggalkan keluarganya hanya untuk bisa dekat dengannya. Aku menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut merahnya yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya, tepat pada saat itu seorang pramugari lewat.

"anda butuh selimut, Sir?" Tanyanya, aku mengangguk dan pramugari itu memberikan dua lembar selimut untuk kami, aku memakaikannya ke Ginny.

"Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang serasi." ujarnya

"kami bukan pasangan, aku dan dia…. Adalah…. Kakak adik." Jawabku, yah dia jauh lebih terlihat sebagai seorang adik dimataku.

"oh… benarkah? Awalnya ku kira kalian pasangan, kalian tidak memiliki kemiripan sama sekali." Ujar pramu gari itu aku hanya memberikan senyumku.

"kita akan tiba empat jam lagi, Sir. Jadi kalau anda butuh yang lainnya anda bisa memberi tahu kami." Ujarnya aku mengangguk dan mengucapkan terimakasih padanya. Setelah pramugari itu berlalu, aku memasang selimut untukku sendiri dan memejamkan mataku, memutuskan untuk menghabiskan separuh waktu dalam perjalanan ku untuk tidur.

Aku terbangun dan mendapati Ginny duduk di sampingku sambil mengambil tasnya, aku menatapnya dengan padangan bertanya, dia membalas tatapan ku dan mengambil selimutku lalu melipatnya.

"kita sudah akan mendarat di Rusia." Ujarnya, aku mengangguk dan mengambil tas ku lalu memasukkan Iphone ku kedalamnya. Setelah pesawat mendarat dengan mulus di bandara, dan kami sudah turun dari pesawat aku dan Ginny berpisah, kami berjalan kearah berlawanan.

"Aku harap kita bertemu lagi Harry, suatu hari nanti entah secara kebetulan atau tidak." ujarnya, aku hanya mengangkat bahuku. Aku tak berharap sepenuhnya seperti itu.

Aku langsung berapparatte ke kementrian sihir Rusia, dan langsung meminta untuk bertemu dengan mentri sihir rusia, Dimitri iwankov. Aku duduk menunggunya dan tak lama kemudia resepsionist itu memintaku untuk masuk kedalam ruangan mentri sihir Rusia itu.

"Ah… Mr. Potter akhirnya kau datang juga, aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi." Ujarnya, Dimitri iwankov, adalah seorang lelaki tua dengan usia di penghujung enampuluh tahun, dan memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi dan jenggot yang tak terlalu tebal dan panjang, wajahnya agak mengingatkan ku pada Profesor Dumbledore.

"Maaf sudah menbuat anda menunggu, Minister#gatau bener apa salah tulisannya. Aku menggunakan pesawat saat datang ke sini." Ujarku, dia terseyum dan menuangkan Campage ke dalam dua gelas dan memberikan yang satunya padaku.

"itu bukan masalah besar, Mr. Potter, terkadang hal berbau Muggle itu sangat menyenangkan. Ngomong-ngomong aku akan memberi tahu tentang tugasmu selama kau berada di Rusia." Ujarnya, aku mengangguk dan mulai mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"jadi selama kau mendapat tugas ini kau akan menjadi mata-mata Auror di sini, aku sangat mengandalkan mu, Mr. Potter. Karena tingkat keamanan di Rusia tak sekuat di Inggris, belum lagi banyaknya pelahap maut yang melarikan diri ke Negara kami. Kami benar-benar mengandalkamu untuk hal ini." ujarnya aku mengangguk mengerti.

"baiklah, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik yang ku bisa." Ujarku

"dan untuk tempat tinggal, kami sudah menyiapkan tempat tinggal untukmu. Memang berada di kawasan Muggle itu semua demi menjamin keselamatan anda berhubung dengan resiko dari tugas anda." Ujarnya, aku mengangguk mengerti. Mr. Iwankov melemparkan sebuah kunci padaku.

"itu kunci apartemenmu, Harry. Kau tak keberatan kalau aku memanggilmu seperti itukan? Dulu aku memiliki seorang putra yang bertugas sebagai Auror dan dia sangat mirip denganmu, dia meninggal saat menjalankan tugasnya lima tahun yang lalu." Ujarnya perlahan matanya menjadi meredup.

"aku tak masalah anda ingin memanggil ku apapun." ujarku, dia tersenyum

"Rebecca akan mengantarmu ke apartement yang ku maksud, Harry." Lalu seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat masuk kedalam.

"perkenalkan aku Rebecca Mr. Potter mulai hari ini aku adalah asisten anda." Ujarnya, sambil berjabat tangan denganku.

"Aku Harry Potter, aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama selama lima tahun kedepan, dan aku lebih suka kau memanggilku Harry." Ujarku, Rebecca tersenyum padaku lalu setelah berpamitan kami keluar dan berapparatte ke apartement ku.

Kami tiba di appartement yang menurutku cukup mewah untuk seorang mata-mata Auror yang baru akan mulai bekerja besok.

"ini apartementmu, Harry. Aku tinggal dua pintu dari apartement mu jadi kalau kau butuh bantuan kau bisa langsung ke apartement ku." ujarnya, aku mengangguk.

"kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu, Harry, sampai jumpa di kantor besok pagi." Ujarnya aku mengangguk lalu setelah melihatnya masuk ke-apartement nya aku sendiri juga masuk ke apartementku. Merapikan sebagian besar apartement ini terutama kamar tidurku adalah hal utama yang aku lakukan, aku membuka kulkas dan ternyata sudah terisi beberapa bahan makanan disana, mungkin Rebecca sudah menyiapkannya, dia benar-benar akan menjadi sahabat yang baik untukku. Aku mengambil sebungkus keripik kentang dan berjalan keruang tengah, lalu, aku membuka pintu balkon dan membawa cemilan dan sekaleng soda keluar, aku duduk di kursi panjang dan mulai menekan tombol speed dial di iphone ku yang langsung terhubung ke no Hermione.

"Halo?" Ujar suara di sana, suara wanita yang sangat ku rindukan

"Halo, Love. Ini aku, Aku Harry. Aku baru saja tiba di rusia satu jam yang lalu." Ujarku

"kenapa baru menelfon Harry?" Tanyanya, aku terkekeh mendengarnya

"apa kau khawatir?" Tanyaku

"jangan menggodaku, Harry!" ujarnya

"hahaha, maaf, aku tadi harus menemui mentri sihir Rusia dulu, dan mengambil kunci apartement ku. aku juga baru saja tiba, dan besok sudah mulai bekerja." Ujarku

"jangan terlalu lelah ya? Kau istirahatlah sekarang, besok kau harus kerja kan? dan jaga pola makan mu yang sangat buruk itu, jangan sampai kau sakit." Ujarnya lembut dan penuh perhatian, aku selalu suka kalau Hermione melakukan hal itu.

"aku tahu, aku mencintaimu, Mione." Ujarku

"kau juga tahu aku juga mencintaimu, kan? sudahlah kau harus istirahat sekarang, kau bisa telfon aku lagi besok. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Harry. Dah…" ujarnya lalu menutup sambungan telfonya, aku sedikit tersnyum lalu masuk kedalam dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti saran Hermione untuk tidur, dan bersiap-siap untuk besok.

**TBC. Mind to RNR all? **


	15. Everythings Has Changed

Mine: Everything Has Changed

**Disclaimer: semua Charater yang ada di sini punya-nya Mom Jo, kecuali Draco and Harry#dicincang**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, amat sangat OOC dan author masih amatir, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan silahkan di baca dan kasih reviewnya yah.**

_**"Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan."**_

** Harry POV**

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan kondisi yang tidak biasa, tak ada Kreacher yang membangunkanku, tak ada sapaan selamat pagi dari Mione yang selalu datang untuk mebuatkan ku sarapan pagi, dan membantuku menyiapkan semua keperluanku. Aku harus melakukan semuanya sendiri, aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan bergegas beranjak kekamar mandi, baru setelah itu memasak sarapan untukku.

Aku mencoba membuat daging panggang yang sering ku buat untuk keluarga Dursley selama aku tinggal bersama, dan hasilnya benar-benar parah, aku benar-benar lupa bagaimana cara memasaknya dan hasilnya aku harus sarapan dengan seonggok daging panggang setengah gosong hasil karya ku, sepertinya aku benar-benar perlu meminta Kreacher untuk ikut tinggal bersamaku di Rusia. Setelah menuntaskan acara sarapanku, aku mengambil mantel musim dinginku dan beranjak keluar apartement ku. hal pertama yang kulihat saat menutup pintu apartement ku adalah Ginny, dia terlihat seperti akan berangkat kesekolah barunya dan menggunakan mantel musim dinginnya.

"Kau…" ujarnya

"aku tinggal disini, Gin. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku

"aku juga tinggal disini." Ujarnya, aku hanya mengangkat bahuku.

"aku harus berangkat sekarang." ujarku lalu meninggalkannya tapi dia mengejarku dan menarik tanganku.

"sekolahku, dan kementrian satu arah bagaimana kalau kita berangkat bersama? Aku akan menggunakan jaringan Floo di kementrian karena itu satu-satunya jalan agar aku bisa tiba di sekolah. Aku masih di bawah 17 tahun kau ingat? Jadi aku masih belum di perbolehkan untuk menggunakan sihir di luar sekolah." Jelas nya panjang lebar.

"terserah kau saja." Ujarku, sebenarnya aku sedikit keberatan dengan keinginannya, bagaimanapun juga hubungan kami sangat berbeda sekarang, dan semuanya sudah berubah sejak kami lebih tepatnya aku yang memutuskan hubungan kami sejara sepihak.

Aku dan Ginny berjalan dalam diam dan tak saling bicara, persis seperti pertamakali aku mengajaknya berkencan, dan aku benci suasana seperti ini. tak ada yang berusaha untuk memecah keheningan sama sekali, sampai kami akhirnya tiba di kementrian dan berpisah. Aku langsung masuk keruangan ku dan melakukan pekerjaanku seprofesional mungkin, walaupun sebenarnya kejadian pagi ini cukup membuat konsentrasiku benar-benar pecah.

Menjadi seorang Auror benar-benar tak semudah bayangan ku pada awalnya semuanya jauh lebih sulit dari yang ku kira. Aku sudah sangat lelah saat waktunya pulang kantor dan aku sama sekali tak memiliki sisa tenaga untuk memasak makan malam, jadi aku hanya duduk di depan televise sambil memakan makanan ringan saat bel apartementku berbunyi dan menginstrupsi kegiatanku, dengan malas aku beranjak dari tempat duduk ku dan membuka pintu apartementku dan lagi-lagi aku di buat terkejut dengan hal ini. Ginny berdiri di depan Apartementku dengan membawa kantong belanjaan yang penuh di kedua tangannya.

"Kau tak mau mempersilahkan ku untuk masuk?" Ujarnya, tanpa bicara lagi aku menyingkir dan memberikannya jalan untuk masuk. Ginny meletakkan belanjaannya di meja makan dan menggantung mantelnya di gantungan dekat pintu masuk, lalu dengan santainya dan memakai apron yang tergantung di sebelah kulkas.

"Aku berencana memasak makan malam untuk kita berdua, entah kenapa tapi tiba-tiba aku kembali teringat dengan keahlian masak mu yang cukup parah jadi kurasa, aku lebih baik untuk memasak makan malam untuk kita berdua, aku harap kau tak keberatan." Ujarnya

"silahkan saja, kau membantu sekali Gin." Ujarku sambil terkekeh, dia hanya berbalik dan tersenyum padaku, senyum yang selalu dia berikan padaku dan hanya untukku, walaupun aku tahu artinya sudah sangat berbeda sekarang.

Aku berjalan ke balkon dan mengambil ponselku, lalu mengirim pesan singkat ke Mione, aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan mengirim pesan singkat dengan Hermione, sampai saat Ginny menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan memanggilku untuk makan malam bersamaku, aku masuk kedalam dan duduk di meja makan.

"Jadi? Apa menu kita hari ini, Ms. Weasley?" Tanyaku dengan nada bergurau, Ginny tertawa suara tawanya kembali membuatku merasa lega, setidaknya hubungan kami tak sedingin es lagi, dan sudah lebih baik sekarang walaupun bukan berarti kalau kami akan kembali lagi.

"Aku memasak makanan Favorite mu Harry, Daging panggang setengah matang Favorite mu, dan Salad buah." Ujarnya, aku tesenyum mendengarnya dan mulai memakan hidangan yang ada di hadapanku.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ginny antusias

"well, masakanmu tak pernah berubah sama sekali." Ujarku dia tersenyum dan kemabali memakan makan malamnya.

"apa jauh lebih baik dari tunangan mu?" Tanyanya

"masakan mu ada di urutan kedua setelah masakannya." Ujarku sambil tersenyum, aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum kecut saat aku mengucapkannya.

Kami membersihkan sisa makan malam kami bersama, lalu menghabiskan waktu bersama diruang tengah, Ginny masih seorang pendengar yang baik, tidak salahkan kalau aku menganggapnya sebagai adikku saat ini? aku hanya berharap dia sudah tak berharap lagi padaku, karena itu hanya akan menyakitinya semakin dalam lagi, aku tak akan pernah bisa kembali padanya, karena sudah ada Hermione yang menggantikannya saat ini.

Mulai saat itu Hubunganku dan Ginny semakin membaik, Ginny selalu memasak makan malam dan sarapan untukku, dan menghabiskan waktu kami berdua di apartement ku atau di apartementnya. Maksudku menghabiskan waktu bersama adalah saling bercerita tentang hari kami masing-masing. Hal itu bertahan sampai satu tahun, sampai akhirnya dia menganjakku untuk menghabiskan waktu di sebuah Café di seberang kantor kementrian dan mengajakku bicara.

"kau masih ingat kita pernah berkencan seperti ini di Café yang mungkin berbeda dengan Café tempat kita bertemu sekarang tapi setidaknya kita berkencan di Café muggle saat hari Valentine tahun lalu." Ujarnya, aku menghela nafasku

"Yeah, tapi kondisinya berbeda sekarang." Ujarku

"Kembalilah Harry, aku tahu aku yang pertama kali menyakiti mu, tapi apa salah kalau aku ingin kita kembali lagi seperti dulu?" Ujarnya, aku menatapnya Manik coklatnya yang selalu terlihat hangat dan ceria kini meredup dan terlihat luka yang sangat dalam disana.

"kau tahu, saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan mu di peron itu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan mendapatkan mu dan tak akan pernah melepasmu, saat kau berkencan dengan Cho Chang aku tetap berharap kalau suatu saat nanti hubungan kalian akan berakhir. Aku tahu kau pasti menganggapku egoiskan? Tapi memang itu yang ku inginkan, memilikimu, hanya kau. Saat kau akhirnya memintaku untuk menjadi pacarmu kau tahu bagaimana bahagianya aku? akhirnya perasaanku berbalas waktu itu, saat berada disampingmu, menggenggam tanganmu, berada dalam pelukanmu, kau tahu itu adalah saat-saat paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku, aku merasakan kalau kau satu-satunya cintaku. Laki-laki yang paling ku cintai. Aku berharap kita akan bersatu selamanya tapi ternyata semuanya berakhir juga. saat kau memutuskan hubungan denganku dan mencoba memperbaikinya aku berharap banyak dengan hal itu, tapi ternyatanya usaha kita menuai nilai nol besar bukan? Aku memang sempat berkencan dengan Malfoy, tapi rasanya berbeda dan aku merasa kosong saat bersamanya, saat di sampingnya, menciumnya, berada dalam pelukannya semuanya itu terasa hampa, dan hambar. Aku hanya memikirkan mu dan bukan dia. Aku tak bisa membohonginya jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya." Ujar Ginny panjang lebar, aku masih diam membatu di tempat ku dan menghela nafasku dan mulai berbicara.

"sebelum aku mengakhiri hubungan kita saat itu, aku berniat bertunangan dengan mu. Tapi ternyata aku menemukan fakta yang menyakitkan dan mengurungkan niatku. Bukan hanya kau yang hancur karena hubungan kita berakhir. aku jauh lebih terluka dari siapapun, dan Hermione juga, saat aku mencoba memperbaiki semuanya dengan mu itu semua permintaan Hermione, dia ingin aku mencoba memperbaiki semuanya dengan mu karena dia menyayangi mu seperti adiknya dia tak ingin menyakitimu jadi dia mengalah terhadap keegoisannya. Kalau kau minta kita untuk kembali seperti dulu, jujur aku tak bisa Ginny. Ku akui belakangan ini kau ada di sampingku saat aku membutuhkan mu, kau ada untuk mendengarkan ku, saat aku bercerita. Tapi semuanya berbeda sekarang, waktu dan kondisinya berbeda. Aku sudah terikat dengan oranglain dan kami saling mencintai, aku bahkan sudah berencana untuk melanjutkan hubungan yang jauh lebih serius dengannya dan tak meninggalkannya seperti yang dilakukan ayahnya, aku tak mau menyakitinya. Karena aku mencintainya." UJarku

"Aku bisa bicarakan itu dengan, Mione, aku akan memintanya mundur jadi kita bisa kembali bersama lagi Harry, kau dan aku. kita menikah dan memiliki anak. Dua hal itu yang selalu ingin ku impikan sejak dulu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya menjadi kenyataan. Jadi aku akan bicara dengan Mione agar dia…."

"GINNY!" Aku memotong pembicaraannya membuatnya terbelalak kaget dan menatapku

"aku tak bisa, tidak kah kau mengerti? Dia sudah cukup terluka dan aku tak mau membuatnya terluka lagi, Hermione. Dia untukku bahkan jauh lebih berharga daripada nyawaku. Aku mencitainya, wanita yang ku pilih adalah dia, dan bukan Kau. Ku harap kau bisa mengerti hal ini. aku, tak bisa mencitai wanita lain selain dia." Ujarku. Aku bisa melihat tangis nya pecah.

"kenapa harus dia Harry? Kenapa bukan Aku? aku melakukan semuanya untukmu, aku bahkan akan memberikan semua yang ku punya asalkan aku bisa memilikimu! Aku mencintaimu Harry!" UJarnya

"kau tak bisa memaksaku dengan keegoisan mu, Ginny. Apa kau tahu? Kalau aku mengikuti apa yang kau mau dan melanjutkan semuanya dengan mu, bukan hanya kau yang terluka tapi aku dan Mione juga. kau akan sengsara dan tak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya, karena apa yang kau lakukan hanya akan membuat mu memiliki bayangan semu tentang ke bahagiaan, dan aku bukan pria brengsek yang akan tega melakukan itu padamu." Ujarku

"aku tak bisa kembali padamu, Ginny. Maafkan aku." ujarku lalu beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan meninggalkannya.

Bayangan masa laluku dengan Ginny kembali terputar di benakku. Apa aku masih mencintainya? Bohong kalau ku jawab tidak, bagaimana pun juga Ginny salah satu gadis yang pernah mengisi hatiku dan dia yang paling mengerti siapa aku. hal yang belakangan ini kami lakukan bersama memang sempat menggoyahkan perasaan ku dan membuatku hampir berpaling lagi dengannya. Tapi mengingat Hermione yang menungguku di Inggris membuat ku tersentak dengan kenyataan kalau aku dan Ginny bukan lagi seorang pasangan, kami berbeda dan telah berpisah, aku sudah memilih Hermione sebagai pendampingku dan aku tak akan merubah keputusanku. Mau tidak mau Ginny harus menerima kenyataan kalau kami tidak akan bisa kembali lagi, dan hubungan kami sudah lama berakhir. dia harus menyadari dan menerima kenyataan kalau dia hanya seorang adik di mataku, dan semuanya sudah berubah, dan tak akan pernah kembali seperti dulu lagi. tinggal empat tahun lagi dan aku akan kembali Ke inggris dan menikahi Mione, itu artinya dari sekarang aku harus menjauhi Ginny dan membuatnya menerima kenyataan yang ada saat ini secara perlahan.

**TBC.**

**Kyaaa…. Apapapaan ini? kenapa jadi ancur banget yang chap ini? demi deh Flo bener-bener ga konsen waktu biki Chap ini jadi maaf ya kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan semoga semuanya suka dan always gimme a Rivew. Thanks for read guys, see ya in next Chapter!**

**AF**


	16. Comeback to My Love

Mine: Comeback To My Love

**Disclaimer: semua Charater yang ada di sini punya-nya Mom Jo, kecuali Draco and Harry#dicincang**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, amat sangat OOC dan author masih amatir, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan silahkan di baca dan kasih reviewnya yah.**

_**"Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan."**_

** Harry POV**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhirku di Rusia. Tak terasa sudah lima tahun aku tinggal dan bekerja di sini. Ginny, dia masih berada disini sekalipun sekolahnya sudah selesai sejak empat tahun yang lalu, entah apa yang membuatnya tetap tinggal dan bertahan disini, sementara selama ini aku sudah mulai menjauhinya. Bukannya aku membencinya tapi semua ini karena aku tak ingin menyakitinya dan hanya memberikan harapan semu padanya. Aku tengah memasukkan semua alat-alat kerja ku di kantor dibantu oleh Rebecca, asisten sekaligus sahabat dan patner kerja ku selama lima tahun belakangan ini. aku memasukka sebuah buku jurnal kedalam kotak dan menutupnya, lalu berjalan kearah meja kerjaku dan tersenyum saat melihat sebuah potret yang terpajang dengan sempurna di sebuah figura, potet yang mengabadikan gambar seorang wanita cantik yang ku cintai selama ini. aku mengambilnya dan tersenyum saat membayangkan reaksinya saat melihatku berada di depan pintu rumahnya, besok pagi. Aku ingin memberikan kejutan padanya, aku akan segera kembali ke Inggris dan aku juga telah berhasil mendapatkan posisi kepala auror seperti yang ku inginkan. Sekarang saatnya aku kembali kepada Hermione dan melanjutkan impian kami yang sempat tertuda. Aku sengaja tak memberi tahu Ginny tentang kepulangan ku ke Inggris aku tak mau dia melepas karirnya yang tengah melejit di sini hanya untuk mengejarku ke Inggris, lagi pula aku juga ingin dia berhenti mengharapkan ku kembali.

"Ini barang yang terakhir Harry!" Ujar Rebecca sambil meletakkan pena bulu elang dan sebuah perkamen milikku kedalam kardus dan menutupnya.

"Thanks, becca!" ujarku

"bukan masalah besar. tidak terasa sudah lima tahun kita bekerja sama dan kau harus kembali ke Inggris sekarang." katanya sambil menghampiriku

"kalian akan menikah?" Ujarnya saat menyadari kalau aku sedari tadi memandangi foto Hemione.

"ya, secepatnya." Kataku

"wah… kalau begitu aku tunggu undangan pernikahan kalian. Aku sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan tunangan mu, dia pasti jauh lebih cantik dari yang ada di foto ini kan?" Ujarnya, aku hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut pirangnya.

"baiklah. Tapi kau harus cepat menyusulku juga, ya? Jangan terlalu lama berpacaran denga Jerome." Ujar ku sambil terkekeh sementara wajah Rebecca sudah berubah menjadi merah seperti rambut para Weasley.

"aku pasti akan merindukan Rusia, dan kau Becca. Kau sahabat dekatku selama aku tinggal disini dan akan selalu begitu. Senang bekerja sama dengan mu selama ini." ujarku

"aku juga, aku sangat senang bisa bekerja dengan patner yang sangat professional dan bertanggung jawab seperti mu." Ujarku

"baiklah, koperku sudah ku bawa kesini, dan barang-barangku yang lainnya juga sudah, aku harus kebandara sekarang, pesawatku akan segera berangkan satu jam lagi." ujarku Rebecca hanya memutar manic heazel nya

"dasar maniak terbang! Kau tahu alat muggle itu hanya memperlambat, kan? kenapa tidak melakukan cara yang cepat saja sih?" ujarnya

"kau tahu, kan? selain maniak terbang aku juga maniak Muggle, lagi pula naik pesawat itu menyenangkan." Kataku, Rebecca hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"perlu aku dan Jerome mengatar mu sampai bandara, Harry?" Tanyanya

"tidak perlu, terakhir aku check, hari ini kalian punya satu kasus untuk di selesaikan. Kalian harus kerjakan itu dengan baik dan maksimal, mengerti?" ujarku, dia mengangguk

Aku beraparatte ke bandara yang jaraknya tak jauh dari kementrian sihir Rusia, setelah menunggu hampir empat puluh lima menit aku masuk kedalam pesawat. Dalam hitungan menit aku akan terbang ke Inggris dan kembali ke Negara asal ku. aku merindukan tempat itu, tak hanya itu aku juga merindukan sahabatku, keluarga Weasley, dan tentu saja Hermione, tunanganku. Tak banyak yang ku lakukan selama berada di pesawat, aku hanya mendengarkan musik dari Ipod ku dan memandangi foto Hermione, ya Tuhan aku benar-benar merindukan gadis itu. Aku terus memikirkan Hermione sampai aku tertidur.

** Hermione POV**

Aku menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru setelah mendengar bel yang di bunyikan dengan tidak sabaran, yang telah berhasal mengintrupsi kegiatan tidur ku, demi celana pendek Merlin, ini hari minggu dan aku sedang butuh tidur berani-beraninya orang tidak tahu malu itu mengintrupsi kegiatan tidurku lihat saja nanti aku pasti akan meng-crucio nya atau kalau perlu akan ku gunakan Sectumsempra untuk menghajarnya. Tanganku memegang handle pintu dan membukanya, sesaat mataku terbelalak tak percaya menatap orang yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. semua niatan burukku untuk mengutuknya dengan segera sirna, aku langsung memeluknya dengan sangat erat dan pria itu membalas pelukkanku.

"Aku merindukanmu, Harry!" Ujarku

"aku juga, Mione. Ngomong-ngomong kau tak mau membiarkan ku masuk,eh?" ujarnya, aku langsung melepaskan pelukkan ku dan menggandeng tangannya untuk masuk kerumah ku.

"kau tunggu sebentar ya, Harry. Aku mau mandi." Ujarku

"tidak boleh, aku sangat merindukan mu tahu!" ujarnya lalu menarikku sampai kami berdua jatuh ke sofa, dan aku berada di pangkuan Harry sekarang.

"tapi aku bau sekali tahu!" ujarku

"masa bodo, yang jelas aku ingin kau di sini sekarang." ujarnya, aku hanya tersenyum dan menciumnya, aku merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. aku merindukannya, sangat-sangat merindukannya. Aku dan Harry menghentikan kegiatan kami saat mendengar suara berdeham dan saat menoleh aku mendapati Mom sudah berdiri di hadapan kami.

"aku tahu kalau kalian saling merindukan tapi apa ini tidak terlalu pagi untuk melakukan hal itu?" Ujarnya, aku langsung berdiri dari pangkuan Harry dan berdiri, lalu melarikan diri ke dapur.

"Mom, aku akan masak sarapan untuk kita bertiga." Ujarku, aku hanya bisa mendengarnya tertawa bersama Harry diruang tengah. Menyebalkan sekali.

Aku, Mom, dan Harry duduk di meja makan bersama dan menyatap sarapan kami bersama, Mom menanyakan banyak hal pada Harry, tentang pekerjaannya di Rusia dan pekerjaan yang akan dijalankannya di Inggris nanti, aku sangat bangga saat mendengarnya mendapatkan posisi kepala auror, dia benar-benar menepati semua janji-janjinya.

"Well, mom, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" ujar Harry, dia memang sudah memanggil ibuku Mom sejak kami berpacaran.

"tentu, son, apa yang ingin kau minta?" Tanya mom

"bolehkah aku menikahi Hermione, dua bulan lagi?" Permintaan Harry langsung membuatku Tersedak makanan ku dan membuat Mom mematung seketika.

"apa kau yakin?" tanya Mom, Harry mengangguk mantap

"Dan kau Hermione?" Tanya Mom, aku menatap Harry, dan dia menggenggam tanganku, dan mata kami saling bertemu, tatapan matanya seakan bicara padaku, meyakinkan ku kalau dia akan menjaga ku dan tak akan pernah menyakitiku, aku akhirnya mengangguk.

"baiklah, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui hubungan kalian. Pesanku hanya satu, jaga cinta kalian supaya terus bekembang selamanya, dan jangan biarkan salah satu sisinya retak, karena sedikit retakkan kecil akan membuat kalian mengalami apa yang aku dan William alami. Saling percaya adalah kunci hubungan kalian. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian." Ujar ibuku, aku menganggu lalu memeluknya.

"aku juga sayang pada mu, mom. Terimakasih karena telah menyetujui hubungan kami,selama ini." ujarku, lalu menangis dalam pelukannya, lalu ku rasakan Harry meraup kami kedalam pelukannya.

"aku berjanji Mom, aku akan menjaga Hermione dengan baik, dan akan selalu mencintainya." Ujarnya, lalu mencium puncak kepala ku. akhirnya, aku benar-benar akan segera merasakan kebahagiaan hidupku yang sebenarnya.

**TBC. Akhirnya bisa update juga, maaf kalo lama saya lagi UAS soal'a. btw, tinggal empat ato tiga chapter lagi FF ini akan Ending, so ayo tebak bakal Happy or sad ending ya FF ini? keep Follow and reviewing guys!**

**AF**


	17. Surprise

Mine: Surprise

**Disclaimer: semua Charater yang ada di sini punya-nya Mom Jo, kecuali Draco and Harry#dicincang**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, amat sangat OOC dan author masih amatir, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan silahkan di baca dan kasih reviewnya yah.**

_**"Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan."**_

**Hermione POV**

Ini sudah dua minggu sejak Harry kembali dari Rusia. Dan hari ini Harry mengajakku ke suatu tempat yang sudah sangat ku kenal. Tempat ini,kami pernah mengunjunginya saat perburuan Hocrux enam tahun yang lalu. Sebuah rumah milik keluarga Potter yang sedang dalam proses perbaikan, Harry menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku untuk masuk kedalam. Rumah ini hampir selesai hanya tinggal beberapa ruangan lain yang belum selesai, aku rasa Harry menambah beberapa ruangan lagi, dan memperluas lahan untuk rumah ini. Harry berhenti di depan sebuah pintu ganda dan membukanya, sebuah kamar utama yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah, dengan desighn Eropa klasik, tetapi tetap terlihat simple dan sederhana. Sebuah kamar dengan, tempat tidur berukuran Kingsize di tengah ruangan, sebuah Walking kloset dan kamar mandi, sebuah perapian, dan Sebuah pintu ganda yang menghugkan dengan balkon yang langsung menyuguhkan pemandangan seantero Godrics Hollow.

"Harry…. Ini…." aku masih tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini.

"ini kamar kita, dan rumah ini akan menjadi tempat tinggal kita dan anak-anak kita nanti…" aku berbalik dan memeluknya

"kau ingin lihat ruangannya? Aku menyediakan perpustakaan khusus untuk mu." Ujarnya dia menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku kesebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan rak-rak buku, sebuah perapian dan meja baca yang ada di tengah ruangan. Tak berhenti di situ, Harry mengajak ku melihat-lihat seisi rumah kami. Lalu kami duduk di ruang tengah, tepat diatas perapian tergantung lukisan James dan Lilly Potter.

"aku senang akhirnya melihat mu memiliki seorang pasangan yang cantik sepertinya, Dear…" ujar Lilly dari dalam lukisannya, aku hanya tersenyum dan memandang Harry.

"dia sangat cantik,bukan? Mom,dad?" ujar Harry membuat pipiku berubah warna menjadi merah saat ini. kedua orangtua Harry yang ada dalam lukisan hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan putra mereka.

"ya,dia sangat cantik, Son." Ujar James Potter

"kau harus menjaganya denganbaik, mengerti?" Ujar James Potter

"aku tahu." Harry hanya menjawab dengan kata itu lalu kembali menatapku

"kita harus ke Boutique untuk mengambil pesanan Gaun pengantin mu,sekarang, love." Ujarnya,aku mengangguk.

"ayo!" kataku lalu menggandeng tangannya dan keluar dari Potter Manor, Harry memintaku menunggu sebentar, lalu dia menghilang. Tak lama kemudian dia datang dengan sebuah mobil verari berwarna merah. Aku masuk kedalam, dan masih tak percaya dengan yang ku lihat.

"bagaimana bisa kau lakukan ini semua, Harry?" Tanyaku

"lakukan apa?" tanyanya lagi

"bagaimana bisa kau membeli ini semua dan merenovasi rumah mu menjadi tiga kali lipat lebih besar. lalu siapa yang akan menempati Grimauland place?" tanyaku

"aku akan memberikannya untuk Teddy." jawabnya enteng

"dan aku membeli ini semua dengan hasil kerja kerasku salama lima tahun di Rusia, love. Dan dengan beberapa galleon dari warisan orangtuaku dan juga Sirius." Ujanya lagi, aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke jok mobil

"rumah itu akan selesai dua hari lagi, pembangunannya sudah di mulai sejak tiga tahun yang lalu." Ujarku

"dan kau tak beritahu aku sama sekali tentang ini semua?" ujarku masih tak percaya

"ini kejutan, Mione…" katanya, dia terus fokus memperhatikan jalanan yang ada di hadapannya, satu lagi sifat Harry yang baru ku sadari setelah hampir duabelas tahun adalah, dia benar-benar tidak bisa di tebak. Kami berhenti tepat di depan sebuah boutique yang cukup besar. aku dan Harry masuk kedalam, Harry menunggu di ruang tunggu sementara aku mencoba gaun pengantinku, aku tak ingin dia melihatnya biarkan saja hal ini menjadi kejutan untuknya saat hari pernikahan kami minggu depan.

Aku membayar gaun itu lalu menghampiri Harry yang kulihat sedang tak sendirian, ia terlihat sedang berdebat dengan seseorang yang sangat ku kenal, Wania itu…. Rambut panjang Merahnya, dan penampilannya. Dia Ginny. Aku berjalan mendekat kearah mereka, dan menggandeng tangan Harry.

"Hi… Gin!" sapa ku, tanpa membalas sapaan ku, dia berjalan masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan. Apa boutique ini miliknya?

"Kau sudah selesai? Kita harus cepat, aku sudah janji akan mengambil cincin pernkahan kita hari ini." kata Harry, aku mengangguk, lalu kami keluar dari dalam boutique. Harry dan aku pergi kesebuah toko perhiasan tempat kami memesan cincin pernikahan kami. Setelah semua urusan itu selesai, Harry kembali mengantarku pulang kerumah.

"kau ingin mampir dulu?" tawarku, Harry melirik jam tangannya lalu menggeleng

"tidak usah ini sudah kelewat malam. Kau harus istirahat besok aku jemput kita berangkat ke kantor bersama." Katanya lalu sebelum aku masuk kedalam rumahku dia menciumku.

"mimpi indah." Ujarnya

"Harry… apa yang kau dan Ginny bicarakan tadi?" tanyaku, Harry menghela nafasnya sebentar lalu menjawab

"sama seperti sebelumnya. Dan jawabanku untuknya masih sama. Aku tidak bisa kembali." Ujarnya, mencium keningku

"tidurlah, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu seperti yang dilakukan ayahmu. Apapun itu keadaannya." Ujarnya,aku mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam rumah.

**Harry POV**

Aku cukup terkejut saat mendapati Ginny berada di dalam kamarku, saat aku tiba di rumah. Aku mendekat kearahnya dan duduk di sampingnya yang sedang duduk di depan perapian.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau akan kembali ke Inggris dua minggu yang lalu?" Tanyanya

"karena aku tak mau kau mengikutiku ke sini. Aku akan menikah dengan Hermione jadi jangan menunggu lagi dan carilah pria lain.

"aku tidak bisa Harry. Harry aku mohon, fiirkan hal ini sekali lagi. aku yang mengenalmu jauh lebih baik dari siapapun, kita pernah berencana menikah sebelumnya Harry, aku mencintaimu." Ujarnya

"sudah berapa kali ku bilang ini bukan cinta Ginny! Kau memaksaku, ini semua ujud dari keegoisan mu. Aku tak bisa hanya Hermione satu-satunya wanita yang aku cintai, dan tak ada lagi selain dia." Jawabku

"lalu aku terlihat seperti apa dimata mu selama ini? aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk menunggumu kembali, aku berubah dari gadis yang tak tahu apapun menjadi seperti aku yang sekarang berdiri di hadapanmu. Aku menghabiskan waktu ku di Rusia hanya untuk bisa mendapatkan mu kembali, tapi kenapa kau seperti ini? tak pernah melihatku sama sekali!" ujarnya

"berhenti menjadi wanita yang menyedihkan seperti ini Ginny! Kau cantik, cerdas dan kau terkenal. Kau punya itu jadi tinggalkan aku. aku tak pernah memintamu berubah menjadi seperti ini hanya agar kau terlihat pantas untuk berada di sampingmu. Aku juga tak pernah meminta mu mengorbankan waktumu untukku. Karena aku tahu kalau aku melakukannya aku kana menyakitimu. Aku mohon lupakan aku. aku tak bisa bersama mu, Ginny. Maafkan aku." ujarku lalu aku meminta Kreacher untuk membawanya keluar. Aku tak pernah mengharapkan hal ini akan terjadi.

Apa kau tahu Ginny, melihat mu seperti ini sangat menyakitkan untukku. Tapi aku juga tak bisa memberikan apa yang kau mau. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Hermione dan berbalik arah untuk kembali padamu. Semuanya sudah berubah, perasaan yang awalnya berupa cinta kini haya terasa seperti kasih sayang seorang kakak untuk adiknya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan mu berharap seperti ini lagi. memori indah saat kita bersama juga sudah hilang tak berbekas lagi, aku tak bisa merasakan getaran yang selalu ku rasakan saat bersama Hermione. Maafkan aku Ginny. Mungkin aku terlihat jahat selama ini padamu, tapi sungguh, aku melakukan ini karena kau tak mau membuatmu lebih terluka seperti burug yang rentan dan aku sudah merusak satu sayapmu, jadi jangan buat aku merusak sayap satunya hingga kau tak dapat lagi terbang diangkasa. Sembuhlah dan terbang yang jauh lupakan aku dan temukan pria lain yang mencintaimu lebih dari apapun.

**TBC. Maaf kalo misalnya kependekan dan rada-rada ga nyambung buat chap ini flo lagi ga konsen soalnya. Hehehehe mind to Rnr all?**

**AF**


	18. The Wedding

Mine: The Wedding

**Disclaimer: semua Charater yang ada di sini punya-nya Mom Jo, kecuali Draco and Harry#dicincang**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, amat sangat OOC dan author masih amatir, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan silahkan di baca dan kasih reviewnya yah.**

_**"Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan."**_

**Hermione POV**

Aku menatap pantulan bayanganku di depan cermin besar yang ada di hadapanku. Sekali lagi aku masih belum bisa percaya kalau yang sedang ku tatap saat ini adalah bayangan diriku. Gaun putih satin berlengan panjang, dengan belahan di bagian bawah hampir ke paha dan rambut coklat gelombang ku yang di gelung ke atas, serta sebuah tiara milik keluarga Potter menhiasi mahkota ku. Aku menunggu dengan gugup sambil memainkan jari-jari lentikku. Kami akan menikah sebentar lagi dan aku gugup sekali. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah pintu saat seseorang membukanya, awalnya aku mengira itu Daddy, tapi ternyata aku salah, yang masuk adalah seorang gadis yang sangat ku kenal, rambut merah Weasley yang khas, gadis yang selalu kuanggap sebagai adikku sekalipun dia menganggapku musuhnya. Ginny. Gaun Hitam berbahan satin miliknya membuatnya tampak lebih anggun dari biasanya. Dia berjalan mendekat dan berhenti dengan jarak setengah meter dariku.\

"kau boleh tertawa saat ini Greanger!" ujarnya tajam, inilah yang aku benci, aku benci saat dia memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku. Oh… ayolah bagaimanapun juga aku tetap menginginkan hubungan kami membaik.

"Ginny… Aku…"

"cih… aku diam dan membiarkan pernikahan ini berlangsung karena. Aku pasti akan membalas semua yang kau lakukan padaku. Aku akan merebut Harry darimu. Akan ku pastikan itu. " ujarnya Tajam lalu berbalik, aku meremas gaun satin ku. tak ada satu katapun yang ku keluarkan. Lidah ku kelu tak bisa berbicara. Aku tahu dari nada bicaranya Ginny tak bercanda sama sekali.

"Aku akan membuat mu merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Bahkan berkali lipat, Mione! Aku pastikan kau tak akan hidup bahagia untuk selamanya. Karena kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Kau merebut kebahagianku maka aku juga akan merebutnya kembali. Camkan itu!" ujarnya lalu dia berbalik

"tunggu!" ujarku sebelum dia meraih kenop pintu, aku berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearahnya, agak sulit memang karena ekor dari gaun ini.

"aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi…." Ujarku, terdengar tawa nyaring dari Ginny dan dia menatapku sekali lagi dengan tatapan yang ku benci.

"memangnya kau bisa apa? kau hanya seorang wanita yang lemah! Kau memang salah satu dari anggota dari The Golden Trio, dan Penyihir yang paling cerdas di seantero Britania Raya, tapi apa kau tahu? Kau tidak lebih dari seorang pegawai kementrian, wanita yang tak peduli dengan kecantikan, Fashion, dan… kau juga bukan Wanita terkenal seperti aku. kau hanya peduli pada peri rumah atau semacamnya, dan…. Apa kau berfikir Harry akan betah tinggal bersama mu? Kau fikir dia akan betah menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan wanita seperti mu? Maniak buku tebal!" ujarnya, aku hanya diam meredam emosiku, kedua tanganku mengepal aku harus bisa menahan semuanya, ini seharusnya menjadi hari bahagiaku dan menjadi momen yang tak akan ku lupakan, tapi aku tak tahu kenapa dia melakukan hal ini padaku, aku hanya diam dan mengatur nafasku mencoba tenang agar semua ini tak merusak keadaan.

"aku mungkin bukan seorang designer atau penggila Fashion. Yah, aku maniak buku tebal, dan pencinta peri rumah. Aku hanya wanita biasa yang bekerja di kementrian. Aku bukan kau wanita yang anggun dan memiliki keluarga yang utuh dan bahagia. Kedua orangtua ku berpisah, dan aku kehilangan kakak mu di waktu bersamaan…." Aku menghela nafasku

"aku menganggap mu adikku, aku selalu memberikan apa yang kau mau dan mengalah padamu, tapi di saat aku akan menemukan kebahagiaan dalam hidupku haruskah aku mengalah? Haruskah aku melepasnya? Harry segalanya untukku saat ini. aku mencintainya. Aku tak bisa merelakannya menjadi milik oranglain. Seperti yang kau katakan tadi… Harry adalah kebahagianmu dan aku merebutnya. Aku ingin memperbaiki kalimat itu sebenarnya, siapa yang membuat Harry meninggalkanmu? Kesalahan siapa yang pada awalnya membuatmu kehilangan ini semua? Tentu saja semua ini salah mu Ginny. Kau yang tak bisa menjaga kepercayaan yang dia berikan padamu. Dan saat kami sama-sama kehilangan, saat kami sama-sama terjatuh kedalam lubang yang sama apa salah jika kami sama-sama saling memiliki dan saling melengkapi untuk keluar dari dalam lubang tempat kami berada sekarang? aku dan Harry. Hanya dua orang yang saling melengkapi agar kami bahagia, agar kami… bisa melupakan semua masa lalu yang menyakitkan." Ujarku, Ginny menatapku tanpa Ekspresi dan kemudia wajahnya mengeras lalu berpaling dan berbalik lagi.

"aku bersumpah akan merebut Harry kembali, sekalipun kalian sudah memiliki anak. Aku rasa akan menyenangkan kalau aku melihat kau dan anak kalian menderita. Sama seperti memutar film documenter kehidupanmu yang kelam itu, Greanger." Ujarnya, aku kembali menghela nafasku dan memejamkan mataku, memori menyakitkan itu kembali terbayang di ingatanku. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kalau suatu saat nanti, malaikat kecil_ yang bahkan belum ada di rahimku, tapi aku sangat menginginkannya,_ akan merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan. Manic coklat ku menatap Manik Heazelnut milik Ginny

"seperti yang ku katakan padamu sebelumnya, aku tak akan membiarkannya. Karena aku tak akan membiarkan Malaikat kecil ku merasakan apa yang pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Tidak hanya aku tapi Harry juga tak akan membiarkannya." Ujarnya

"kita lihat saja nanti, Greanger!" ujarnya tajam lalu beranjak keluar dari ruanganku, tak lama setelah itu ayahku masuk, dan memandangku dengan kedua alisnya yang bertaut.

"mau apa dia menemui mu?" tanya ayahku. Bagaimanapun juga hubungan kami sudah lama membaik dan aku tak mau mengingat masalalu yang sudah aku lupakan.

"hanya reuni kecil karena kami tak sempat bertemu setelah ia kembali dari Prancis minggu lalu, aku terlalu sibuk dengan segala tetek bengek pernikahan ini, dan Ginny juga terlalu sibuk dengan peragaan busana yang akan dia adakan minggu lalu." Dustaku

"wanita ular itu? menemui mu untuk hanya sekedar mengucapkan selamat padamu? Aku tahu pasti lebih dari itu. kau tahu kau tak pintar berbohong, My dear…" ujar Ayahku aku hanya tersenyum dan memutar otak untuk mencari topic lain.

"apa sudah waktunya?" Tanyaku

"yah, ini sudah waktunya kau menemui Harry di altar." Aku meraih rangkaian bunga Lilly putih dan menggandeng lengan ayahku.

"aku tak menyangka moment ini akhirnya datang juga." ujar Daddy

"aku gugup Dad…" bisikku

"tarik nafasmu dan hembuskan perlahan. Percayalah semuanya akan berjalan dengan sempurna." Ujar ayahku. Aku mencoba berjalan perlaha menyamai langkah ayahku tapi kenapa rasanya gaun ini terasa lebih berat? Dan kenapa aku merasa kalau aku akan jatuh menggunakan sepatu hak tinggi ini. aku mencoba berjalan dan menyeimbangkan tubuhku agar tak terjatuh. Aku menatap Harry yang tersenyum kearahku, lalu saat aku hampir sampai kearahnya, aku menyunggingkan senyuman ku kepadanya. Dad memberikan tanganku untuk di genggam oleh Harry, dan menyerahkan ku seutuhnya kepadanya.

Aku tersenyum bahagia saat Harry menuntunku agar menhadap ke altar, aku menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali untuk menenangkan diriku. Ini bahkan jauh lebih menegangkan daripada NEWT ataupun Pencarian Hocrux kami. Harry mendekat kearah ku dan berbisik di telingaku.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tenanglah dan berhenti terlihat gugup seperti itu…" ujarnya

"ini pertama kalinya untukku, jelas aku gugup…" aku balas berbisik kearahnya

"ini juga yang pertama kali untukku, sayang. tidak ada yang sudah menikah sebelumnya dianatara kita." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku dan mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Perhatianku mulai kembali terfokus saat kami mengucapkan janji suci yang akan mengikat kami untuk seumur hidup.

Setelah serangkaian acara pernikahan itu selesai, aku dan Harry kembali ke Potter Mannor, Harry benar-benar sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan sangat sempurna, aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku saat kami memasuki kamar kami. Lelah sekali rasanya, kakiku rasanya benar-benar ingin patah.

"Mandilah, dan ganti pakaianmu, apa kau mau tidur dengan gaun pengantin seperti itu?" Ujarnya, aku bangun dan tersenyum kearahnya, dia mendekat dan mencium ku.

"aku lelah sekali…" ujarku sambil memasuki kamar mandi, aku masih bisa mendengar Harry terkekeh saat aku mengatakan hal itu.

Setelah acara membersihkan tubuhku selesai, aku berdiri di balkon kamar kami, dan menatap langit malam yang kelam, jujur saja aku takut Ginny benar-benar serius dengan ancamannya dan aku takut aku akan kehilangan Harry, dan keluarga kecilku nantinya. Aku tahu Ginny tak pernah main-main soal balas dendam. Lamunan ku buyar saat Harry tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakag dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundakku.

"ada apa? kau terlihat sangat gelisah…" Tanyanya

"aku hanya berfikir kalau Ginny…." Harry melepaskan pelukannya, dan memutar tubuhku agar manghadap kearahnya.

"aku tak akan meninggalkan mu. Kita sudah bicarakan ini ribuan kali, dan keputusanku tetap sama, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, ataupun keluarga kecil kita nantinya. Kau mau membantuku untuk membangun kembali keluarga Potter , kan Mione? Dan kau percaya kalau aku mencintaimu kan?" Katanya, aku mengangguk dan merasa bodoh saat itu juga, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meragukan mu, Harry? Sementara kau sangat mencintaiku seperti ini, aku mengalungkan tangan ku ke lehernya dan menciumnya, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah menggendongku ala bridal style. Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, dan aku berharap, malam ini dan seterusnya akan menjadi awal bahagia untukku dan Harry.

**TBC. Maaf semua saya baru sempet Update, acara Natal sama Tahun Baru ga bisa bikin saya stay di rumah dan nulis FF. maaf banget deh ya? Tapi aku janji kok dua chap lagi FF ini bakal kira-kira bakal Happy End ga ya? We'll see in the Next chap yah! Kep RNR guys**


	19. Lost II

Mine: Lost

**Disclaimer: semua Charater yang ada di sini punya-nya Mom Jo, kecuali Draco and Harry#dicincang**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, amat sangat OOC dan author masih amatir, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan silahkan di baca dan kasih reviewnya yah.**

_**"Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan."**_

**Hermione POV**

Pernikahan yang selalu ku impikan akhirnya terwujud juga. Harry, dia bahkan jauh lebih baik dari yang aku bayangkan, ia benar-benar menepati janjinya dan mengacuhkan Ginny begitu saja.

Hari ini genap sudah 5 tahun pernikahan kami, dan sekaligus ulangtahun ke tiga putra pertama kami, James. Aku merasa kalau hidupku sudah sangat lengkap sekarang, aku memiliki Harry, James dan… calon adik untuk James yang sudah lima bulan berada di dalam rahim ku. Aku dan Harry sengaja membuat pesta yang meriah tahun ini untuk merayakan dua hal yang paling membahagiakan ini. Aku meninggalkan Harry dan James yang sedang asik dengan tamu mereka kelantai dua dan mengambil dua buah kado untuk dua orang pria yang akan selalu mengisi hari-hari dan hatiku.

"Waktunya tiup lilin dan potong kue semuanya!" ujar ku sambil menuruni tangga. Aku meletakkan kado-kado itu di sebelah kue ulang tahun James dan kue ulangtahun pernikahan ku dan Harry.

"ayo James, kita tiup lilinnya bersama!" Harry langsung mengambil James dari gendongan ayahku dan setelah menurunkannya dia berjonkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan putra kami, aku juga ikut melakukannya.

"dalam Hitungan ke tiga kita tiup lilinnya bersama, Satu… dua… Tiga…" dan kami bertiga meniup semua lilin tanpa tersisa, aku dan Harry langsung mencium pipi James bersamaan, lalu Harry menggendong James, aku hanya tersenyum, dan ibuku juga tersenyum… aku benar-benar berharap kebahagiaan kami tak akan pernah berhenti sampai disini. Terlebih lagi, sejak lima tahun yang lalu Ginny kembali lagi ke prancis dan sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan kembali.

"Jamie…. Ini kado untukmu dari ku dan Grandnan!" ujar Teddy usia nya sudah sepuluh tahun sekarang dan tahun depan dia akan berangkat ke Hogwarts saat ini dia juga tinggal bersama kami, di Potter Manor.

"Thankyou, teddy bear…" ujar James, sambil memperlihatkan jejeran giginya.

"Thanks Teddy, Andromeda…" ujar Harry

"Dad, Mom, malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah Grandnan, boleh kan?" Tanya Teddy, aku dan Harry memang sudah mengangkatnya sebagai anak kami setelah pernikahan kami.

"Tentu, kau harus lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Andromeda…." Ujar ku

"Mom, mau mengusirku ya?" Ujar Teddy dan ia mengembungkan pipinya, aku hanya tertawa meligatnya merajuk seperti itu dan tersenyum sambil medekatinga, dan mengelus rambutnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi biru tadi.

"tentu tidak, aku hanya takut kalau Andromeda kesepian, kau kan cucu satu-satunya…" ujarku

"ok! Ok! Dad, boleh aku menggendong James?" Tanya Teddy kepada Harry, Harry hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, Teddy menggendong James dan membawanya bermain bersama anak-anak Weasley yang sedang berkumpul tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri saat ini.

"aku berterimakasih pada kalian, Harry, Mione…" Ujar Andromeda

"untuk apa meda?" Tanya Harry

"Karena sudah merawat Teddy, dan mengangkatnya menjadi anak kalian, terimakasih karena kalian memberikan kesempatan untuknya merasakan kembali kasih sayang orangtua yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kalian juga memberikan kehangatan keluarga baginya aku… tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membalas kalian…" aku dan Harry saling berpandangan mendengar hal yang diutarakan oleh Andromeda.

"kau tak perlu bilang seperti itu, meda… kami melakukan semua hal itu karena jauh sebelum kami mengangkat Teddy sebagai salah satu putra kami, kami sudah mencintainya seperti putra kandung kami sendiri, dan dia juga sangat menyayangi James dan calon adiknya ini…." ujarku sambil mengelus perutku yang masih terlihat belum terlalu besar.

"terimakasih…" ujar Andromeda, aku hanya tersenyum medengarnya, Saat tamu-tamu sudah pulang dan hanya kerabat dekat saja yang masih tinggal Harry tiba-tiba medekatiku dan memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

"Love, aku punya sesuatu untuk mu…" ujar Harry, aku jadi kembali teringat kado yang sudah ku siapkan untuk Harry dan James

"aku juga, tunggu sebentar… Teddy, bisa kau bawa adik mu kesini sebentar?" Ujarku

"Ya, Mom…" Teddy langsung menghampiriku dengan James yang berjalan sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"ada apa?" Tanya Teddy

"aku ingin memberikan kado untuk adik mu…" ujarku, sambil menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kado kepada Harry dan James, Harry menyerahkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah kepadaku.

"apa ini?" tanyaku

"kado untuk mu, Happy 5th anyversary, Love…" ujarnya lalu menciumku, aku langsung melepaskan ciuman kami begitu mengingat banyak anak-anak di sini.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Ada anak-anak di sini!" ujarku sambil memukul pelan lengannya, Harry hanya terkekeh mendengarku.

"bukalah…" ujar Harry, aku membuka kadoku dan terperangah saat melihatnya

"Harry ini…"

"Terimakasih, karena sudah bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku selama lima tahun ini dan menjadi ibu dari kedua jagoan ku dan calon anak kita…" ujarnya

"tapi… ini berlebihan… kau gila!" ujarku

"tidak itu hadiah yang pantas untuk kau terima karena sudah menjadi orang yang selalu memberikan sebuah keluarga kecil untuku, dan selalu memberikan ku sebuah kebahagiaan…" ujarnya

"tapi tetap saja… kalung berlian semahal ini… berapa banyak uang yang kau keluarkan untuk membeli ini, hah?" ujarku, Harry hanya tersenyum dan mencium keningku

"membeli hadiah ini tak akan menguras lemari besi kita, sayang. tenag saja!" ujarnya, Harry mengambil kalung berlian itu dan melepas kalung emas ku lalu memasang kalung berlian itu di leher jenjangku.

"ternyata benar… kalung ini memang benar-benar cocok untuk mu… sekarang giliran ku membuka kadonya…" katanya

"jangan disini, aku malu…" aku bisa merasakan kalau wajahku sudah memerah sekarang, tapi Harry tak mau mendengar ku dia tetap membuka kadonya.

"ini kan…" katanya

"kau tidak suka?" Ujarku kecewa

"tidak, aku menyukainya sangat menyukainya… terimakasih, Mione…" ujarnya, aku mengambil jamtangan berlapis emas putih itu lalu memasangkannya di pergelangan tangannya.

"sebetulnya kau tak perlu memberi ku sebuah kado, Love…" ujar Harry

"kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi

"sudah terlalu banyak yang kau berikan padaku sampai saat ini, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Ujarnya

"Mom, Dad kalau kalian bermesraan seperti ini terus kapan kita makan malamnya? Aku dan James sudah amat sangat lapar, ia kan little prongs?" Ujar Teddy, James mengangguk dan menggunakan jurus Puppy eyesnya.

"Mommy! Jamie lapal… ayo makan malamnya cekalang caja…"ujarnya, sambil menarik gaun pestaku, aku tersenyum lalu meraupnya kedalam gedonganku

"baiklah, ayo kita makan malam…" ujarku, aku menggendong James, sementara Harry merangkul Teddy dan mengajak keluarga Weasley makan malam bersama.

"aku tidak sabar masuk Hogwarts Tahun depan!" ujar Teddy

"kalau tedi pelgi ke cana, nanti aku main cama ciapa? Teddy jangan cekolah di cana ya?" ujar James

"tidak bisa begitu, James… akukan harus sekolah, dan satu-satunya sekolah sihir di Inggris kan Hogwats, James…" ujar Teddy

"belalti Teddy gak cayang cama james! Teddy jahat!" ujar James

"bukan begitu, James… nanti kalau James sudah besar James juga akan sekolah di sana, lagi pula Teddy pergi kesana masih tahun depan sayang…" ujar Harry

"Dad benar, dan kalau Teddy pergi kesana nanti, setiap liburan musim panas dia akan pulang ke rumah kita…" ujarku

"Tapi nanti kalau aku mau main ke lumah nanny meda, bagaimana Mom?" Tanya James

"Mom akan mengantar mu, sayang…" ujarku

"benel?" Ujarnya, aku hanya mengangguk dan mengacak rambut ikal kecoklatan miliknya.

Pagi ini aku kembali di sibukkan dengan rutinitas biasa kami, aku dan Harry yang harus berkerja ke kementrian terpaksa harus membiarkan kedua jagoan cilik kami di bawah pengawasan ibuku yang sudah pensiun sejak dua tahun yang lalu, dan sejak itu tinggal bersama kami.

"Mom, maaf aku bangun ke siangan, jadi tidak bisa membantu membuat sarapan untuk kita…" ujarku

"tidak apa-apa, Dear… aku senang kalau melakukan hal ini, dan sangat bahagia melihat mu memiliki keluarga sebahagia ini… " ujarnya

"aku memeluknya, sudah lima tahun dan terasa begitu cepat ya?" ujarku, mom mengelus perutku

"kapan kau akan mengambil cuti hamil? Jangan terlalu lelah sayang, kasian bayi yang ada di dalam kadungan mu…" ujar Mom

"aku sudah mencoba meminta Mione melakukan itu, Mom tapi dia bilang dia akan ambil cuti itu nanti saat kandungannya menginjak delapan bulan…" ujar Harry saat memasuki ruang makan bersama dua jagoan kami yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Morning Mom, Morning Love…" ujarnya, lalu mendekat dan menciumku singkat

"Dad boleh aku kerumah Victorie hari ini? aku sudah janji main Quditch bersama Louis, Lucy, Victorie, dan Molly hari ini…" Ujar Teddy, Harry memang sudah mengajarinya bermain Quiditch saat dia berusia lima tahun.

"tentu…" ujar Harry singkat

"boyeh aku ikut, Teddy?" Tanya James

"boleh, tapi kau hanya boleh menonton, nanti kalau kau main aku takut kau jatuh…" ujar Teddy

"um…" ujar James, aku menyuapi James sarapannya, baru setelah itu memakan sarapan ku sendiri. Aku dan Harry berangkat menggunakan Mobil kami ke kementrian, kehamilanku adalah faktor utamanya aku tak berani berangkat menggunakan cara sihir yang terlalu beresiko. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada bayiku.

Aku merasa ada yang berbeda dengan Harry hari ini, tepatnya setelah membuka kado hadiah ulangtahun pernikahan kami kemarin, dan di kado itu tak tertulis jelas siapa yang mengirimnya. Aku memandangnya yang masih terus fokus menatap jalan yang kami lalui.

"Harry, ada apa?" tanyaku

"apa maksudmu, Mione? Aku tidak apa-apa…" ujarnya

"jangan bohong Harry, ada apa?" Tanya ku lagi, Harry meminggirkan Mobilnya dan menatapku.

"aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja urusan pekerjaan belakangan ini sedikit mengganggu ku." ujarnya, aku tahu ia berbohong tapi aku juga tak ingin memancing pertengkaran dengannya sehingga aku hanya memutuskan untuk diam saja. Kami baru saja masuk ke parkiran kementrian saat ponselku berdering dan menunjukkan nomer Mom di sana…

"Mom? Ada apa?" Tanyaku

"Sayang, apa kau dan Harry bisa pulang sekarang? James dia… dia…"

"ada apa dengan James Mom?" ujarku, Harry langsung menatap ku juga

"dia di culik sayang, seorang laki-laki memakai jubah hitam membawanya pergi saat kami akan pergi ke The Borrow…" ujar ibuku

"Mom tunggu dirumah, aku dan Harry akan segera pulang, apa Ted baik-baik saja?" tanyaku

"itu juga yang ku khawatirkan, dia terkena mantra dan aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menananinya, aku juga tak tahu bagaimana caranya menghubungi Andromeda…" ujar Mom

"kalau begitu aku dan Harry akan segera kembali ke sana…" ujarku, lalu mematikan terlfon.

"ada apa?" Tanya Harry tak kalah panik

"James di culik, Seseorang yang menculiknya juga menyerang Ted…" jawabku, Harry langsung memutar balik mobilnya dan tak perlu waktu lama kami tiba di kediaman kami.

"Mom! Dimana Teddy?" Tanyaku

"dia ada di dalam, sayang, tubuhnya mengeluarkan banyak darah…" ujar Mom, Harry langsung berlari kedalam dan aku mengikutinya aku mengambil ramuan penyembuh dan meminumkannya pada Teddy, lalu membersihkan tubuhnya dari darah.

"Dia terkena Sectumsempra…." Ujar Harry

"Apa siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya ku tak percaya

"Entahlah, aku akan menyelidikinya dan menemukan putra kita…" ujarnya

"Harry… Aku takut…" ujarku

"keluarga kita akan baik-baik saja, kau percaya padaku kan?" Tanya Harry, aku menagnggukl.

"aku harus kekantor hari ini, sayang. aku harap kau bisa ambil cuti dan mengurus Ted, sementara aku membereskan yang lainnya." Ujarnya, aku mengangguk, Harry mengecup keningku.

"apapun keputusan yang ku buat, percaya padaku ini semua untuk kebahagiaan keluarga kita." Ujarnya, kalimat itu membuatku sedikit takut kalau dia akan meninggalkan ku nantinya, Belum sempat aku mencegahnya Harry sudah beraparatte ke kantornya. Ya, Tuhan aku sangat berharap semua ini akan selesai tanpa harus aku kehilangan keluarga yang ku cintai ini, tidak Harry, tidak juga James dan Teddy.

**TBC. Ehehehhehe hayo siapa yang nyulik James dan bikin Teddy bear jadi sekarat gara-gara sectumcepra? Chapter depan adalah Chapter terakhir ya… semoga suka semuanya hehehehehehehe**

**Alexandreia Florentine**


	20. The End Of The Story

Mine: The End Of The Story

**Disclaimer: semua Charater yang ada di sini punya-nya Mom Jo, kecuali Draco and Harry#dicincang**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, amat sangat OOC dan author masih amatir, yang tidak berkenan silahkan klik back, yang berkenan silahkan di baca dan kasih reviewnya yah.**

_**"Karena pada akhirnya, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan apapun yang ku miliki hilang untuk kedua kalinya, tak akan ku biarkan malaikat kecilku merasakan kepedihan seperti yang pernah ku rasakan."**_

** Harry POV**

Aku meninggalkan 'Mione yang masih berada di kamar Teddy untuk menjaganya, saat itu juga fikiranku kembali mengarah pada sesuatu, sebuah surat yang kutemukan dalam salah satu kado ulang tahun pernikahan kami. Aku menggenggam kedua tanganku, ingin rasanya aku membunuhnya kalau aku bertemu dengan musang perak Slytherin itu. aku sempat menghentikan langkahku saat berpapasan dengan ibu mertuaku di koridor.

"Kau mau kemana, son?" Tanyanya

"Aku… aku ingin menyelidiki ini semua, Mom. Selama aku tidak ada, tolong jaga 'Mione dan Putraku." Ujarku, Mom mengangguk dan menepuk pundakku.

"aku sudah bisa menebak siapa dalangnya, dan aku yakin kau pasti juga tahu tentang hal ini. Harry, saat kau meminta izin untuk menikahi putriku, aku sudah mempercayakan sepenuhnya dia padamu, jangan tinggalkan dia. Dia wanita yang sempurna, dan kuat sudah terlalu banyak penderitaan yang dia alami selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun belakangan ini, satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bertahan adalah kau. jadi jangan pernah lepaskan dia." Ujarnya lalu tersenyum, aku membalas senyumnya.

"Aku tahu, dan aku beruntung bisa memilikinya. Aku harus pergi sekarang, Mom. dan tolong jangan beritahu Mione tentang ini. aku tak mau dia dalam bahaya." Ujarku, mom mengangguk setuju.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar Mannor yang selama ini ku tempati bersama keluarga kecilku. Aku masuk kedalam mobil Ferrari milik ku dan mulai mengendarainya. Kau akan tahu nanti akibatnya Drake, dan kau Juga Ginny. Kau akan tahu nanti akibat yang akan kau terima karena berusaha menculik putraku. Aku mengambil ponselku dan menghubungi Ron untuk melaksanakan rencana yang sudah aku susun dengannya semalam. Aku mengijak pedal gas mobilku lebih dalam membuatnya melaju secepat angin. Sial, kalau saja Ginny memilih tempat di kawasan penyihir aku akan dengan sangat leluasa beraparatte tapi dia memilih kawasan Muggle yang tak memungkinkan ku untuk melakukannya. sesekali aku membayangan hal terburuk yang akan terjadi pada putraku aku masih teringat sangat jelas tulisan Ginny yang ada di dalam kado ulangtahun pernikahan ku dan 'Mione.

_"duaorang yang paling berhaga dalam hidupmu akan hilang besok, dan aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan melakukannya, kalau pun pangeran perak slytherin itu terlibat itu semua karena dia terlalu mudah untuk ku bodohi. Kalau kau tak ingin kehilangan salah satu dari mereka datang dan temui aku di Butikku di Somerville street no 04, kau tahu tempat itu kan? tempat dimana kau dan 'Mione membeli pakaian pernikahan kalian. Aku tunggu tepat pukul 09.00 Harry, lewat dari jam itu kau akan menyesal. Hanya buat keputusan mu sekarang, ceraikan 'Mione dan kembali padaku, atau kau akan kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga untuk mu._

_ Salam sayang, Ginerva Weasley_

_Nb: jangan coba-coba datang dan membawa anak buah mu termasuk si tolol Ron!" _

Aku mendecih dan masih tak percaya Ginny akan sedendam ini, lagi pula ini semua bukan berawal dari kesalahan ku, tapi dia yang membuat kepercayaanku kepadanya luntur, membuatku sakit hati dan tersiksa, membuatku perlahan berpaling kepada oranglain. Ini hukuman untuknya, aku memang sudah memaafkannya tapi untuk kembali percayanya, hal itu sangat tidak mungkin, lagi pula aku juga sudah berhasil menghilangkan semua perasaan itu, dan berpaling kepada seorang wanita yang sangat sempurna untukku.

Aku menghentikan mobilku tepat didepan butik milik Ginny, aku turun dari Ferarri milikku dan tersenyum kecut, aku tak pernah ingin dan merencanakan untuk menjebloskan kalian berdua ke Azkaban, sebenci apapun aku pada kalian tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit di benakku untuk melakukannya, tapi kenapa Ginny? Kenapa kau dan Draco malah memaksaku untuk melakukan semua hal yang tak pernah ingin ku lakukan, sebenci apapun aku padamu, Ginny kau tetap salah satu orang yang telah mengukir cerita dalam diriku, dan kau Drake, seharusnya kau bisa merubah citra keluarga mu sepeninggal kedua orangtua mu, tapi kenapa kalian begitu bodoh? Kalian tahu aku tak akan dengan mudah menyerah, dan kalian juga seharusnya tahu kalau aku bukan orang yang akan main-main saat berhasil menangkap buruan ku. kenapa kalian melakukan ini dan mendorongku untuk melakukan hal yang mungkin akan ku sesali nantinya?

Aku mendorong pintu kaca dihadapan ku lalu masuk kedalam, Gelap, sunyi dan tak ada orang disana, tapi tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara James, dia menangis dan berteriak kalau dia ingin pulang dia ingin ibunya saat ini, dan selain suaranya aku bisa medengar suara Ginny berteriak dan tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara tamparan yang cukup keras. Ini sudah keterlaluan!

"I want my Mommy!" James sekali lagi berteriak, suaranya serak

"Anak Sialan! Aku bilang tutup mulut mu itu atau aku akan benar-benar menjahitnya!" Bentak Ginny, aku menaiki tangga menuju kelantai dua, tepat dimana ruangannya berada.

"Aunt Ginny Jahat! Aku mau pulang! Aku mau MOMMY! Kalau Dad dia pasti akan mengirim tante ke Azkaban!" James kembali berteriak

"AKU BILANG DIAM BOCAH SIALAN!" dan terdengar suara tamparan lagi, aku langsung berlari kelantai dua dan mendobrak pintu ruang Ginny yang tak terkunci, Ginny terkejut melihatku begitu juga dengan Draco yang entah dengan bagaimana caranya sekarang dia sudah berada di belakang ku dan memiting kedua lenganku dan melepar tongkat sihirku kepada Ginny.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Love…" ujar Ginny, aku bisa merasakan pitingan Draco semakin mengerat saat Ginny mengatakan hal itu.

"apa yang kau inginkan, Gin? Lepaskan Putraku sekarang!" Ujarku

"tergantung apa keputusan mu dulu, Harry sayang…" Ujarnya

"kau tahu jawabannya sama Gin! Aku akan tetap bersama 'Mione!" Ujar ku

"kenapa kau sangat keras kepala Harry? Apa kau tak takut aku melakukan sesuatu yang jauh lebih nekat kepada putraku, atau mungkin kepada istrimu dan calon bayi kalian?" Ujar nya

"LEPASKAN PUTRA KU WANITA JALANG! APA KAU GILA HAH!" Bentak ku

"Tutup mulut, POTTER!" Ujar Draco

"Cih… apa kau tau MALFOY, kau cukup bodoh untuk dibodohi Ginny!" ujarku

"aku bilang tutup mulutmu!" kali ini dia kembali menggencangkan pitingannya padaku, kalau begini caranya aku tak akan pernah bisa menghubungi anak buahku.

"Ayolah Harry, aku berikan kau lima menit untuk mempertimbangkan ini semua…" ujarnya

"aku tak perlu memikirkan semua hal tolol ini lagi, Ginerva! Lepaskan putraku sekarang!" Ujarku lagi

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan, Harry…." Ujar Ginny

"sayang sekali…" katanya lagi lalu mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya tepat didepan putraku, James menatap ku meminta bantuanku.

"Daddy, aku takut… aku mau Mommy, Daddy tolong aku…" rengeknya

"Sayang dengar, Kau akan baik-baik saja… Dad Janji, kau anak laki-laki, jangan menangis Mom tak akan suka melihat mu menangis, ok?" Ujarku

"Daddy… Please…" ujar James

"CRUCIO!" Ujar Ginny, dan saat itu juga aku mendengar teriakkan putraku, sakit… rasanya sangat menyakitkan melihat dan mendengar jagoan kecil kesayanganku menjerit kesakitan dan di siksa seperti ini sementara aku ayahnya tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"ayolah, Harry… kau tak mau aku menyiksa putramu lagi kan?" Ujar Ginny

"KAU GILA! James hanya anak-anak Gin! Dia tak bersalah!" ujarku

"tentu dia bersalah Harry! Dia anak wanita jalang itu dan dia tak seharusnya ada!" Ujar ginny setengah berteriak, dan kembali mengarahkan tongkatnya kearah putraku.

"apa jawaban mu, Harry? Apa sulitnya mengatakan YA, dan setelah itu aku akan melepaskan Putramu…" Ujar Ginny

" kau tahu aku tak akan mau mengatakan itu, Gin!" ujarku

"Baiklah kalau begitu, CRUCIO!" dia kembali menggunakan kutukan terlarang lagi…

"aku bisa melakukan hal yang lebih nekat dari Sectumsempra Harry!" ujar Ginny, aku sekuat mungkin mencoba melepaskan diri dari malfoy dan setelah berhasil aku berlari medekati Ginny dan memiting tangannya kebelakang mengambil tongkatku dan menciptakan Patronus ku.

"Sekarang waktunya!" ujarku lalu mengirim patronus pengirim pesan itu pergi ke markas auror, Ginny dengan mudah bisa melepaskan diri dariku, dia mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya di hadapan ku dan Draco mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya tepat dihadapan putraku.

"kau melanggar kesepakatan kita, Potter!" ujar Draco

"harus ku apakan, anak ini Ginny?" Tanya Draco

"siksa saja, lalu bunuh dengan Sectumsempra, aku rasa ayahnya akan senang karena kita menyingkirkan anak sialan ini…" ujar Ginny, aku mengacungkan tongkatku juga kedepan wajahnya.

"kalau kalian berani membunuh putraku, kalian akan tahu akibatnya…" ujarku dingin, otakku sudah bekerja mencari mantra apa yang seharusnya ku gunakan untuk menyerang mereka.

"kami tidak main-main Potter, suruh anak buahmu kembali atau hari ini akan benar-benar menjadi hari terakhir untuk putramu!" ujarnya

"aku juga tidak main-main Drake…" ujarku

"Dad… Aku takut…. Aku takut, dad…" aku kembali mendengar James merengek.

"kau akan baik-baik saja, little boy, Dad ada disini." Ujarku

"HARRY!" Aku menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka dan terkejut melihat para Auror datang bersama 'Mione

"apa yang kau lakukan disini, 'Mione! Kau gila! Kandungan mu…" ujarku terputus

"aku tak bisa tinggal diam, Harry! Lepaskan Putra ku Ginny! Dia hanya anak kecil, dia tak seharusnya terlibat dalam masalah kia!" ujar Hermione

"diam Greanger!" ujar Ginny dan dia sudah ada di belakang istriku sekarang, Menyeretnya menjauh dari gerombolah Auror dan mengacungkan tongkatnya kearah istriku.

"biarkan aku pergi, dan aku tak akan menyakiti keluarga Potter!" ujarnya

"kau tahu itu tidak mungkin, Ms. Weasley!" aku terkejut dan aku yakin semua orang di ruangan ini terkejut medengar Ron mengatakan itu.

"kau juga seorang Weasley, Kakak ku tersayang. Ron… ku mohon bantu aku…" ujar Ginny dengan wajah memelas yang selalu bisa menaklukkan Ron.

"tidak untuk kali ini!" ujarnya

"Kau jahat! Kakak macam apa kau hah?" Teriak Ginny Frustasi

"aku tak mau menyelamatkan wanita ular seperti mu, Gin… kau fikir Mom dan Dad masih akan menerima mu pulang kerumah setelah apa yang kau lakukan? Bahkan untuk membela mu saja mereka tak sudi! Tadi kau bilang apa? Kakak? Aku bahkan tak memiliki adik seperti mu!" ujar Ron, Ginny terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakannya.

"Ron…." Aku tak mampu menggerakkan mulutku untuk berbicara lebih dari itu.

"Ron!" ujar Mione Lagi

"Kau dengar itu, tak akan ada yang mau membantumu, Ginny, kalau kau menyerah sekarang mungkin aku bisa menyelamatkan mu tapi kalau aku tetap nekat, aku tak punya pilihan lain…" ujarku, Ginny saat itu juga mendorong tubuh Mione, sampai ia terjatuh.

"Argh!"

" 'Mione!" aku berlari kearahnya, sementara para Auror yang lain meringkus Ginny dan Draco, Ron melepaskan James dari ikatannya, James langsung berlari dan memelukku.

" 'Mione, kau baik-baik saja…" ujarku, dia hanya memaksakan senyumnya wajahnya memucat

"Mommy…. Hiks…." James menangis, dan memeluk ibunya

"Harry, sakit sekali…" ujarnya

"Mr. Potter, Darah…. Mrs. Potter mengeluarkan darah…" ujar salah satu anak buahku, aku langsung panik.

"bawa aku ke St. Mungo Harry, aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada bayi kita, ayo Harry Cepat…" ujar Ginny, aku menoleh ke arah Ron dan melemparkan kunci Mobilku kepadanya.

"Bawa James pulang, dengan mobilku, sebisa mungkin jangan biarkan Helena Khawatir, aku tak punya banyak waktu, aku harus mengantar 'Mione kerumah sakit sekarang…" ujarku, Ron mengangguk mengerti sementara aku berapparatte ke St, Mungo.

"Bertahanlah…" ujarku

'Mione langsung mendapatkan penanganan ekstra dari para dokter dan perawat di St. Mungo. Aku hanya menunggu di depan ruang UGD, aku meremas Jariku sendiri, dan tak bisa berhenti mondar-mandir di depan ruangan ini menunggu dokter memberikan kepastian tentang kondisi istri dan calon bayi ku.

"Mr. Potter?" Panggil seorang dokter yang keluar dari ruangan UGD

"Bagaimana dengan 'Mione dan kandungannya?" aku langsung menyebur dokter itu dengan pertanyaan.

"Syukurlah kami bisa menyelamatkan keduanya hanya saja…" kalimat itu menggantung membuatku penasaran.

"Mrs. Potter tak boleh beraktofitas selama kurang lebih dua bulan, kandungannya benar-benar lemah, Mr. potter, dia harus bedrest dalam waktu yang cukup lama untuk memulihkan kondisinya, seperti semula. Saya sarankan lebih baik Mrs. Potter berhenti bekerja selama masa kehamilannya dan lagi… Rahimnya sangat lemah mungkin setelah melahirkan putra kedua kalian sangat kecil kemungkinan beliau bisa mengandung lagi." ujar Dokter itu, aku menghela nafas mendengar berita yang terakhir tapi itu bukan masalah bagiku, setidakya Hermione benar-benar sudah memberikan kebahagiaan yang sempurna padaku.

"terimakasih, dok, apa dia sudah bisa di pindahkan keruang rawat biasa?" Tanya ku, dokter itu mengangguk.

"sebisa mungkin jangan sampai membuatnya Stress Mr. Potter, itu juga sangat berpengaruh terhadap kandungannya saat ini." ujar dokter itu, aku hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Aku sedang menemani Hermione yang masih belum sadar diruang rawatnya, saat pintu ruang rawat 'Mione terbuka, dan melihat Ron dan Luna berdiri di sana, bersama Teddy, James, dan Rose putri mereka.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Ron saat Aku menggendong James

"dia harus Bedrest selama 1 bulan dan kandungannya melemah, sangat kecil kemungkinan untuknya untuk Hamil lagi setelah melahirkan adiknya James." Jawabku

"aku benar-benar minta maaf, Harry, seandainya saja Ginny bisa ku kendalikan saat itu, pasti tak akan begini Jadinya." Ujar Ron, aku hanya menggeleng

"aku sudah memaafkannya, dan ini bukan salah mu…" ujarku

"Harry…" aku langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara lembut yang sangat familiar di telingaku menyebut namaku.

"Mione… kamu sudah sadar?" Tanya ku langsung mendekat

"apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanyanya, dia lagsung memegang perutnya

"bagaiamana dia?" Tanyanya

"kalian berdua baik-baik saja. Kau hanya harus bedrest karena keadaan mu sangat lemah sekarag." Jelas ku, aku masih belum bisa mengatakan tentang kondisi terburuknya.

"James…" panggilnya James langsung menggapaikan tangannya kearah ibunya.

"Berikan dia padaku harry…" ujar 'Mione

"kau hanya boleh duduk di sebelah Mom, ok?" kataku pada James dia mengangguk, aku mendudukkannya di sebelah ibunya, James langsung memeluk Hermione. Untuk sekarang dan selamanya aku tak akan membiarkan mereka disakiti oleh siapapun lagi, tak akan.

_5 year latter _

** Hermioen POV**

Sinar matahari yang menyengat kulitku tak ku hiraukan, aku tersenyum sendiri saat melihat Harry dan Ketiga Putraku bermain Quiditch dihalaman belakang Potter Mannor bersama anak-anak Weasley yang lainnya, Hari ini ulang tahun ke lima Al lebih tepatnya Albus Severus Potter putra ke dua kami, dia sendiri yang meminta pesta kebun, dan meregek pada Harry untuk merubah halaman belakang menjadi Arena Quiditch mini, dia benar-benar penggila Quiditch seperti James dan Harry. Terkadang saat meliat mereka terbesit keinginan ku untuk memiliki anak perempuan yang feminim dan menemaniku berbelanja dan memasak, atau kami bisa berjalan-jalan ke toko buku bersama, tapi saat mengingat kalau kecil kemungkinannya untukku untuk Hamil lagi, membuatku menelan semua hal itu kembali.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat Harry mendekat kearahku dan mengecup singkat bibirku, dia duduk di sebelahku, merangkulku dan mencium puncak kepalaku.

"apa kau akan tetap mencintaiku?" tannya ku, Harry menatapku lalu menciumku lagi, kali ini jauh lebih lama dan lebih dalam

"apa aku memiliki alasan untuk berhenti?" Tanyanya

"aku… mungkin saja tak akan bisa memberimu seorang anak lagi…" ujarku

"aku tak peduli tentang hal itu, James, Al, dan Teddy sudah cukup untukku, aku tak akan meninggalkan kalian? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup tanpa Nafas, dan detak jantungku, eh?" ujarnya, aku tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya, aku kembali tersenyum saat melihat Fred jr, James, Albus, Teddy turun dari sapu mereka dan mendekati George, aku punya firasat buruk lagi kali ini, dan benar saja, tak lama kemudian aku mendengar teriakan Roxane, Rose, Lucy, dan Victorie.

"kau tahu terkadang aku menyesal karena mereka memiliki Gen pembuat onar ayah mu. Lihat saja nanti aku pastikan mereka tak akan bisa menyentuh sapu terbang dan seperangkat alat Quiditch mereka." ujarku lalu berdiri dari tempat ku duduk bersiap memeberikan hukuman untuk ke tiga jagoanku itu.

"jangan terlalu keras kepada mereka, hon…" ujar Harry aku kembali mendengus selalu saja dia terlalu memanjakan ketiga putra kami dan itu terkadang membuatku repot sendiri karena bisa saja saat aku dan dia tak ada dirumah ketiga putra kami itu menghancurkan Potter Mannor ini. tapi aku merasakannnya sekarang, aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang sudah lama tak pernah kurasakan, Keluarga yang utuh, dan cinta dari keempat laki-laki paling berharga dalam hidupku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

**THE END. TAMAT. FIN. **

**Akhirnya selesai juga FF'a, saya ga pernah nyangka kalau FF mulitichap pertama saya bisa mencapai dua puluh chapter dan dapet komentar baik dari semua readers saya, terimakasih ya atas review dan keritik yang di berikan. Heheheh ini chapter terakhir dari MINE saya harap semuanya suka ya, dan saya nulis FF multi chap baru tapi di Fandom naruto dengan pair kakasaku yang suka bisa baca ok? Judulnya RUN saya berharap kritik dan saran dari kalian untuk FF itu, dan Review juga untuk FF ini ya. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk semua readers yang review dan juga untuk silent readers.**

**AF**


End file.
